The Royal Treatment
by alexxtheblonde
Summary: Bella is already a vampire. She meets the Cullens/Hales in Volterra. She's the Ruler of the vampire race. Better summary on the inside. Disclaimer for all chapters. I dont own Twilight or any of it's characters. it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer :
1. The Meeting

The Royal Treatment

Full Summary: Bella is already a vampire when she meets the Cullen's/Hales. She's older than Carlisle and told him that he could drink animal blood. She is the queen of the vampire race. Once she finds her true mate, she can easily take down the Volturri and make all mythical creatures come together as one and be civilized in the world together.

Chapter 1: The Meeting

Growing up, I've always been told that I'd be powerful. When I was a princess in the year 1353, I was 19. I had already had some powers. I was charismatic, I could guess what people were trying to say, and when I was asleep, I dreamed things that would happen. Then a stranger came. Everyone thought he was handsome, that is, everyone except me. I was suspicious of the man with long, black hair, so many wrinkles that he looks like he's been around for forever, and his bright shining red eyes. I'd say that I'd have a right to be suspicious. No HUMAN of any kink had red eyes.

I guess being 19 forever sort of sucks. Or, at least that's what most would think. It's boring, but daily, with all of my practice, AND the new powers I get daily (or, just about daily) I never got bored. As a human, I hated the smell of human blood. Now, as a vampire, I still can't stand it. I'm the only one living in the castle at Volterra that drinks animal blood.

I get away with that mainly because, me, Isabella Marie Swan, Izzy to my enemies and Bella to my friends and family. Who would of thought that I was to be the ruler of the Volturi? It sucks being me, having to put on a tiara daily and walking around the halls like I own the place, cause, lets face it, I do. For anyone that's not, well, me, that'd be fun, but I hate it.

Apparently today was supposed to be different. One of Aro's friends is coming for a visit and is bringing his family. Aro says that they are animal drinkers and I only know of about two covens that are like that. The Cullen's and the Denali's. Which one of them is going to be, I can't be sure. But I can be sure that Aro is going to try to chew me out for being late. But….oh well.

Slowly, as I make my way to the throne room, where I was supposed to be 10 minutes ago, everyone I pass just has a knowing look on their faces. Normally they're supposed to bow, but every time that they do, I get pissed and levitate them. So, they finally learned not to bow to me. The thing that confuses me is what they know that I don't know. _Whatever_ I think to myself.

I shrug it off before I give the go ahead to Alec and Jane to open the doors. The guests of honor were already here. There was a tall man with honey blonde hair, just standing there talking with Aro. Suddenly I become really, really excited because it's been a couple hundred years since I've seen him. Apparently there is an empathy in Carlisle's coven because he turns around. He lets out a small but audible "wow" out and causes everyone to turn and look at me. I give him an amused look, and then looked at Carlisle.

"You know what's not fair Carlisle?" I ask him.

"No. What?" he asks me very confused.

"That you would replace me! I mean, just look! You have a mind reader that doesn't have to touch you to read your mind, a psychic, and an empathy! I feel so…so…betrayed!" I pretend to dry sob. He comes to me and gathers me in a hug and I start to giggle lightly. Now the whole room looks confused. "What? I'm not that bad of an actress, am I?" I ask

I send out some waves of humor and everyone's just laughing. Everyone thought that it was Carlisle's empathy. The psychic said "Jasper, cut it out! My sides hurt!"

"But, I'm not doing it!" he said, confused and slightly pouting.

"OH! Right, sorry! Aro, if you don't want to go on the animal diet with me for another 100 years, you might want to get out of my seat," I say in a sickly sweet voice. Everyone but the three brothers, Carlisle, and I all looked Shocked. Like they expect me to be sentenced to death. Then after Aro says:

"Yes your majesty, right away your majesty" everyone was even more shocked. I looked around the room, at Carlisle, and back around the room that I couldn't help but fall on my ass laughing which got Carlisle laughing.

Just as I was about to get up, there was a hand in my face. I quizzically looked up to see who it belonged to. It was the empathy. He was a 6'4" tall, curly honey blonde cowboy. His eyes were a bright topaz, like, he just hunted. His nose was straight and long. His lips, pink, luscious, and slightly pouty, I just whish that I could kiss them all day long. I slowly and cautiously took his hand and I felt a shock that I was not prepared for go through me. "Your Majesty. It's nice to meet you. Jasper Whitlock," he said. His voice, like honey, smooth and sweet, just about melted me.

"You know, it's actually a pleasure of mine. You see, I've always wanted to meet the 'God of War.' But you, Major Jasper Whitlock, and your family, can call me Bella," I say shyly. As he drops my hand, I couldn't help but feel as sad as I did. Jasper gave me a peculiar look before I turned around. When I made it to my chair, Marcus looked shocked and bewildered expression. "Um, Uncle Marcus?" I asked. "What's wrong with you? You're all, shocked. It's so weird, normally you're bored as hell and I have to have swing music on and be dancing with myself for you to be like that. You always seem to want to drop dead with boredom." At my comment, everyone laughs. I turn on my heel and a fire is in the middle of the room. "Everyone shut it. Now! Or you're going in." all but one stopped laughing and LOOKIE! He's from Carlisle's family. I send him a look and he slightly nods. I smirk mischievously.

Next thing everyone knows is that the guy is hanging inches above the fire looking scared. I kind of felt guilty seeing his fear. And then I remembered why I was doing this and said "The next time I tell you to shut it after I crack a joke on Aro, Caius, or Marcus you will shut it, or go in the fire after I rip you to shreds so slowly it'll take a year. Got it?" I ask. He gulps and nodded. I drop him about a half inch closer to the fire and look at his family. Blondie looked furious, must be her mate. "Oh, and Blondie, the next time this happens, he's going to have a hole in his ass. So, keep him in check." I drop funny boy the rest of the way as I make the fire disappear. "Now, who wants to get this show on the road?" I ask.

Authors Note: Okay, this is my first so, please let me know how it is. Um, I'll try not to have too many authors' notes. I should have the next chapter up either later today or tomorrow.


	2. Introductions and Stories

Okay, quick A/N. First off, I'm going to apologize to the few that have read the first chapter, all I would like to say to that is that school is a pain! Um. So, I'm sorry that I haven't updated. Second, thank you for the reviews that I got. OH! And Bella has all the powers possible and impossible for a vampire to have. Okay, without further ado, chapter two.

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Two: Introductions and Stories!

As I was about to sit in my seat which Aro had thankfully removed himself, Carlisle called to me.

"Bella," he asks me sweetly.

"Yeah?" I mumble back.

"Can we take this a little less guarded? Maybe in your sound proof study that'll fit eleven people comfortably?" he asked hesitantly.

"And by eleven you mean, you and the six others of your family, me, Aro, Marcus, and Caius?"

"Yeah, it's kind of personal…." He said trailing off into a mumble that even a vampire couldn't here.

Looking at him thoughtfully for a moment, I project my thoughts to him saying, from my mind to his, 'You should know that you can come to me for anything. You don't need to be so hesitant about it. Okay?' I ask his very shocked form. "Oh, Carlisle, you of all people should know that I get more powers daily. That one is one of my favorites. In a way, it helped all of your family members find each other in their times of need. Also, what I told you goes for the rest of your family too. I'll let you tell them what I said later."

"Yes mom!" he sighs just oh so dramatically.

"Ugh! You know that I hate it when you do that. It just reminds me that I'm older than 700 years old! C'mon! Let's go already. Follow me….Wait! I have a better idea! Get in a circle and grab the hands of those next to you" I say very exuberantly. "Okay, close your eyes and count backwards from three," I order. In the next second we were in my 12 person study.

"Whoa!" said everyone at the same time. All I do is giggle and think that no one else but them knows about my power to teleport.

"Have a seat anywhere except behind my desk." I tell them. "Carlisle, where should we start? I mean, I only know you and Jasper." I say with a pointed sounding voice.

"Um, okay, this is my lovely mate, Esme," he says gesturing to a lovely mother like figure with lovely Carmel brown locks and soft facial features. "My first son Edward and his mate Alice," he said gesturing towards the mind reader and psychic. Edward has penny-bronze colored hair. Very tall, and very brooding. Alice, the psychic is short, pixie like. She has black hair that is spiked all over the place. She seems like she's very bubbly and eccentric. "My second son Emmett and his mate Rosalie" he said gesturing to funny boy and blondie. Emmett is really big. And I mean huge big. He's got tones of muscles and looks like a giant teddy bear. Rosalie is blonde, model looking type of body. If you're a human it'd make you take a hit on you're self esteem. "And as you said, you know Jasper" he said while pointing to Jasper who was sitting right next to me, and looking at me with a slight smirk. I just gave him a look that made him stick out his tongue at me. Jasper is tall, he has honey-blonde colored hair, and is just oh so sexy.

"Okay, well, I'm Bella and you should already know the three fools that make up the patrons of the night. Carlisle, stop being nervous, Jasper and I are both about to project it out. Stop, take a deep breath and exhale slowly. Okay, now what is it that needed to be said in private?" I ask and tell him. "Wait…Carlisle, what have you told them about me?" I ask him

"Um, nothing? I'm sorry Bella it's just that since I met you I've been so caught up in medical work and creating this wonderful family." He said with love and adoration in his voice.

"It's okay Carlisle, really it is. No need to be worried about it. Okay, um, Jasper. From you're time in the south, have you heard anything about Izzy?" I ask him, kind of hesitantly.

"Yeah, I have," he said. "It was said that she got a new power every day. You're her aren't you? You're Izzy?" he asked shocked.

"Yeah, I… I am. And I hate it. But it's only my enemies that call me Izzy. I prefer that my friends and family call me Bella, and since Carlisle is my family, you guys are too in a way I guess. I am surprised that you didn't notice it earlier when I said basically ordered Aro out of my seat, or when I mentioned my powers to Carlisle. I'm utterly and repulsively dangerous. That's why I'm here, that's why I get off with so much stuff," I said sadly. "Hell, even _Peter_ figured it out faster than you. The cheeky bastard." I say smiling slightly. "You know, the day right after Peter came and got you that night, is the day that Maria died. Peter asked me to go and kill her. It took about a year for Peter and I to formulate that plan. He came to me and said that he had to get you out of there but he didn't want Maria to go looking for you. She was furious that you were gone you know."

To say that I was shocked when he got up and hugged me would be an understatement. I was even more shocked when he said "Thank you! I was so worried that she was thinking of a really bad plan to get me back. So thank you. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," I say kind of relieved that he wasn't mad at me. "Okay, Carlisle now that they know some stuff about me, what do you need my help with?" I ask worried that he hasn't said much, and slightly curious because who would want to hurt Carlisle or any of the Cullen's?

"Well we were playing baseball one day, and three nomads found us. They said that their names were James, Victoria, and Laurent" he was cut off by my growling.

"Sorry Carlisle," I say trying to calm myself down. "Just try to say those three names to a minimum. I'll try to explain it later. Go on, please."

"Okay, so they come to the clearing that we were in and they were carrying three bodies. Emmett and Jasper got to Laurent at the same time that Edward and I got to James. The girls tried to get Victoria but she took off running. Now she wants revenge on us. She's starting to build an army. We don't know what to do. Please say you'll help us," he cries out despairingly.

"Carlisle, remember what I told you earlier. I'll help you. And you came at a pretty good time too. I was looking for a reason to leave. Jasper, would you please call Peter and Charlotte and see if they're willing to help us please?" I ask him.

"No problem, Bella" he replies.

Before I can say thanks, Alice is asking me why I was looking for a reason to leave. I look at her and grimace before saying one word. That one word is "Felix," and then I shudder. "He doesn't know when to leave me alone. He's thought himself into him believing that I want him. Okay, subject change. What's everyone's story? Eddie-boy, you start" I say.

"Okay, well I was born in 1901 in Chicago. It was 1918 when the Spanish Influenza hit. My parents had already died from it, and I was dying from it. Carlisle stole me away from the hospital that I was in and he bit me." He said. "Esme?" he asks.

"I jumped off of a cliff after my newborn son died. My husband was dying from something that no one knew what it was. I couldn't live with it any longer. Or so I thought. When they brought me to the morgue my heart was still beating. Carlisle, well, I guess that he felt something within me and he bit me. He's my hero." She said with admiration. "Rose darling?"

"Well, my story is a bit gruesome. I don't like to talk about it all that much, so I'm going to tell you an edited version of it, if that's okay with you?" she asks.

"Just tell me what you can, what you are comfortable with." I say warmly.

"Okay, thanks. Well, I was walking home from visiting a friend of mine. My fiancée and some of his buddies of his were drunk. They saw me and decided that they would have their 'fun' with me. They beat and raped me before leaving me on the streets to die. After I was changed, I hunted them all down and broke them like they broke me. Only I didn't rape them. I just beat them." She said with a very murderous glint in her eyes.

"My turn!" a very loud, booming voice that could only belong to Emmett said. "I was out hunting bear. The one that I was after came up behind me and it started playing with me. It tore me apart. Then the bear isn't getting me anymore and I slightly open my eyes to see an angel my angel. Rosie then picks me up and it feels like we're flying. Once I was bit, it felt like I was in hell. And I was so confused. I kept wondering why the angel was allowed to stay with me through it all." Just from the devotion in his voice I knew that he loved Rosalie with everything that he had. It was sweet in a sick way.

"I don't remember my human life," Alice starts. "I woke up alone in this world. Then I heard a beautiful angel's voice in my head telling me to hunt animals. And then it said that I had that I'd have to find someone who'd later become my brother before I could find my mate. I never really did find out who the voice belonged to," she said sadly.

'Really Alice?' I ask her in her mind.

"OH MY CARLISLE!" she shouts. "It was you! Thank you, Bella. When I first heart it I thought I was crazy." At that, we both giggle.

"Okay, Mister Major. It's your turn," I say smiling slightly.

"Well, let's see. When I was a human, I was a major in the confederate army. I lied about my age so I was the youngest major in history. Maria changed me when I was coming back from Galveston, Texas after I was done escorting some women and children. Then come Peter and Charlotte. They escaped and I didn't chase after them. A few years later they came back and took me away. That's basically it."

"That sounds fun" I say sarcastically. "Carlisle, have you told them about my past? Because I specifically told you that if you formed a family that you had to tell them about me! Oh, and Esme, don't worry, we had no intimate relationship. That'd be like…incest or something. Carly here is basically my son…well, in a way." I said noticing the shocked, hurt, and angry looking expression on her face.\

"I'm sorry Bella, I forgot!" Carlisle said

"Mhm, sure you did. But okay that's in the past. Let's go onward with this. now, it's time for my story. Um you might want to get comfortable. It's kind of long," I started. When they stopped moving around I told them about what I remembered of my human life, of when I was changed. Then I told them about when I met Carlisle and told them about how I told him about the animal diet.

I was trying to skip the part about James, Victoria, and Laurent, but Alice, the short fairy like one asked me about them. I glanced at Aro, Marcus and Caius for their conformation. They all slightly nodded.

"Okay, not many people/vampires know about this so what I say doesn't go beyond these walls. Okay?" I ask. When they all nod, I let out a sigh of frustrated relief. "Well about 30 years ago, they succeeded in kidnapping me. They blocked my powers and they drained me of my strength. Some power or something that Laurent had. When I didn't come back from my hunt and I didn't check in with anyone, the three behind me got nervous. After about 2 days of being with them, they ALL tried to force themselves on me. Then Felix, Demetri, Jane, and Alec found me. I let them go with a warning. This is my first time talking about it since I told Aro, Marcus, and Caius," I say taking a large, unnecessary breath. "This is going to be my revenge" I say mischievously.


	3. A Talk, A Hunting Trip, and a Fight

Chapter 3: A Talk, a Hunting Trip, and a Fight.

A/N: OKAY! It's about to get confusing, so try to get it if you can.

Disclaimer: Okay, I know I said this in the summary thingy, but I don't own twilight or its characters.

Okay, onwards to Chapter 3

"What?!" everyone, and I mean everyone yelled at the same time

"Ouch! Sensitive ears here people!" I all but scream. "Okay, um, I'm going to go hunting in a bout 45 minutes, so anyone that would like to go with can. My favorite 3 uncles in the world?" I ask Aro, Marcus, and Caius. "Would you three be nice and show our guests to their rooms? Everyone but Carlisle please. I need to speak to him and make a phone call to someone. Caius, be super duper extra nice to them please." I say. Once the door is shut I turn to Carlisle and said very seriously "It's set now. The prophecy is set. I've finally met my God of War. I need to call Peter. We'll talk together okay?" I ask him.

"Yeah, that's fine. Damn, who would've thought that it'd be Jasper? Are you going to tell him?" he asks me.

"I don't know. Probably not until this shit with Victoria is over and done with. OH THANK GOD YOU ANSWERED PETER!" I shout into the phone. "It's him! Jasper is my god of war. And you knew! That's why you wanted me to save him that night. You knew! Peter! What do we do? What do _I _do?" I almost sob

"Wait until this revenge mess is over with, then you, me and Charlotte, and the Cullen's will all sit down and talk about it. Charlotte says hi by the way." He said.

"Hi Charlotte, okay thank you so much peter," I say and hang up without another word to him. "Is that going to be okay with you Carlisle?" I ask him.

"Yeah, that should be fine with me and everyone else." He replies.

"Okay then, lets go hunting!" I say exuberantly.

"Bella, is this conversation going to be blocked?" he asks me. I look at him and gave him a look that said "DUH!" and led him out through the door and to his room.

Once we got to the wing of the castle that held my room and the Cullen's rooms, everyone was already waiting. "Oops. Sorry that was, uh, long. I was freaking out about something and it took forever for my, uh, contact to answer the phone." I say

"Um, your majesty" Edward starts to say.

"Just Bella, please I insist" I interrupt him.

"Right, Bella, why can't I hear your thoughts? And why couldn't we just all sit in and listen to this uh…conversation?" he asks as if he's accusing me of something. At fist I'm shocked and then, then I'm outraged.

"Are you accusing me of being and adulteress?" I ask while a storm is starting up outside. "Just for your information Bucko, I was having a conversation with Carlisle that involves and ancient prophecy that only me, Carlisle, and a select few people know about. And I was planning on telling you guys about it after this shit with Victoria is down with. Oh, and Eddy-kins, have you heard the expression 'This is an A-B conversation so C your way out'?" I ask him with venom in my voice and a thunderstorm raging outside. "Jasper, I'm sorry about all the rage I'm sending out. Well, I'm going hunting. You're all welcome to join me," I say sweetly to seven shocked looking Cullen's. After my outburst, I ran out to the forest with about five of the Cullen's following me. I slowly come to a stop and wait for them to catch up with me. When they get close I turn around and see a smiling Rose, Emmett, and Jasper. A concerned Esme and a concerned and humored Carlisle. "I'm sorry," I say. "I have…anger problems" I whisper feeling guilty.

"Finally, someone with enough balls to stand up to him and put him in his place, I mean I love him but there is only so much that I can do to help him," said Esme. All of us looked at her, shocked. At her outburst I felt even guiltier, Jasper noticed and looked at me concerned. I tried to look happy, but I wasn't fooling him, or anyone.

"Um, you guys go hunt. I'm going to go to my thinking place," I said to them and I ran. I barely heard Carlisle to go after me. I finally made it to my place. It was truly beautiful. It was a heart shaped field with a waterfall falling off of a cliff face and into a pond. Well, it's more of a lake I guess. Then, the water in the lake is led back up to the cliff by a medium sized stream.

I heard a slight rustle in the tree's behind me. "I know it's you Jasper. You can stop hiding." I say softly.

"How'd you know that it was me?" he asks with a double meaning.

"You for what?" I ask slightly confused.

"Me for the prophecy and me that was attempting to sneak up on you?" he says laughing.

I giggle at the sound and tell him "well, I'm the most powerful vampire there is and so, I just new that it was you that was following me. Plus I heard Carlisle tell you to go after me. And for the prophecy, I guess when you helped me up in the throne room and when I heard your story. I just put the two together. How'd you know about the prophecy?" I ask him.

"Maria told me. She said that when I left her, would be the night of her death. She said that it would be my mate that would kill her. She hadn't known who it was, just that I'd meet her in a family emergency. And when you said that you killed Maria I knew. I knew that it was you" he said sitting next to me and grabbing my hand in his. "You shouldn't feel guilty about saying what you did to Edward. He needs to learn that he's not as big and bad as he thinks he is. I was about to say something, but you, you beat me to it. And with all that rage that you felt, I had to fight hard not to project it," he said smiling down at me. Even when sitting, he's taller than me. "This place is beautiful. It reminds me of my private place back home," he said softly.

"Did you know that Peter knew?" I asked him curiously.

"No, I didn't. I guess that's why he was so intent on me leaving that night. Okay, my turn for a question. Do you still want to go hunting cause, I'm thirsty and I'm wondering what kinds of animals there are that are yummy to eat here." He said laughing at the incredulous expression on my face.

"Um, try the bears. They're really good, especially at this time of year. C'mon, I'll show you the best spot and I know for a fact that no one is going to be there. Plus I want you to see my hunting style," I say a little bit full of myself.

After we both had our share of blood and Jasper saw my hunting style that consisted of me taking over the animal's thoughts and making it stand still, we headed back to the castle. Jasper and I were talking about the bears that we had when Emmett came up behind us smelling of sex and he said "Bears? What bears? I didn't smell any bears." I glanced at him and busted out laughing. His normal dimply smile was replaced with a puppy dog pout.

"Emmett, sorry to say, but I don't think you would have noticed if there was a bear standing over you what with what you and Rose were doing. Go get a shower man, you stink!" I say to him. He looked mortified while Jasper and I were laughing our assess off. "Jasper, should I go apologize to Edward about my behavior from earlier? I mean, I don't want to sound and look as if I'm some stuck up snob." I say.

"Just give him some time, Darlin'" he said in a southern accent that suites him perfectly fine. "Besides, anytime that this happens, him and Alice can get a little carried away. It's sickening." He said shuddering slightly. As he said that I was wondering where Carlisle and Esme where when Edward and Alice came running into me and Jasper, from their emotions they were worried and scared about something but what, I wasn't so sure. I sent Jasper an uneasy look and he was trying to calm everyone down when I was sent into a vision.

****BELLA'S Vision (the very same that Alice saw)****

Carlisle and Esme were finishing up their hunt when Victoria comes out. From the looks of shock on the faces of Carlisle and Esme, they were surrounded. Since it was only those two that Victoria had found she ordered half of the newborns that were surrounding them to attack and the other half to continue to the castle. Carlisle and Esme had no chance of making it out alive.

***********************************************

"NO!" I yelled. "I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN TO THEM!" by that time everyone in the castle had come out into the main hall. "Fuck! I yelled. Alice, can we get to them in time?" I ask the pixie who is scanning the future.

"If we leave now, then yes, there are about 45 newborns plus Victoria." She said in reply.

"Good, then let's go. Victoria is mine," I growl at everyone who knows about what happened between me and her. They just nod and start to head out. "This way everyone, follow me," I say. When we get to Carlisle and Esme, they've just realized that Victoria was there. 'Go gather some twigs and stuff to start a fire with' I order to about half of the guards in their minds so that way no one realizes that we are there. 'Surround the ones that are surrounding Esme and Carlisle, and when Victoria orders them to attack, you guys attack them.' I say to the rest that are left. 'And try to make no sound. Jasper, you and the rest of the Cullen's follow me.' I say.

We get to Esme and Carlisle just as Victoria orders them to attack. "Well, well, well, if it is _Izzy_" she snarled to me.

"And if it isn't Ms. I-can-defy-the-rules-and-orders-of-Isabella-Volturi. Get prepared to die bitch." With that I lunged at her, and I ripped off her head. The half of the guard that I sent away had returned and started a fire already. I threw Victoria's head into the fire and continued to rip apart the rest of her. The guard had already finished the rest of the newborns so I turned to Carlisle and Esme. "Are you two okay?" I ask them.

"Yes, we are thank you Bella. You saved us. We're forever in your debt," said Esme.

"Nonsense, you're not in my debt. I did that for 2 reasons. 1) I'm not going to lose my family to a bitch like that. And 2) Revenge is sweet. But I do have a question to ask and an apology to make. So, apology first," I said and turned to Edward. "Edward, I'm sorry for what I said earlier, but you got me pissed dude. And hardly anyone can get me that pissed. So, I'm sorry" I say sincerely.

"Apology accepted. I was out of line accusing you of what I thought. So, I'm also sorry."

"HA!" I said. "If I was in your shoes I would have made the same assumption that you did. I mean, I was being incredibly cryptic. Okay, question time. Carlisle, Esme, I don't want to impose, but…would it be okay if I moved in with you guys? I mean, I'm incredibly tired of living in Italy." I ask them?

They talked about it for a second, using gestures and facial expressions while I was preparing myself for the rejection that was about to come but what they said surprised me.

"Of course we wouldn't mind it sweetheart. But would you mind sharing a room with Jasper?" Esme said. I think my shock and surprise must have shown itself on my face because they were all laughing at me.

"Um, that was a random question Esme, but no, I wouldn't mind as long as Jasper doesn't mind." I said looking at Jasper. He looked shocked that I asked him of his opinion on what he wanted. All I did though was quirk an eyebrow at him.

"I – I don't mind." He stuttered out.

"YAY!" I screamed a little too excitedly because they all turned to look at me. "Um, that was for me being allowed to live with you guys," I say trying to cover up my excitement and doing a horrible job at it.


	4. On The Move

Chapter 4: On the Move

A/N: okay, I know that it's been a while since I've updated and I'm sorry, but I had a book report to do and tons of hw. And I'm not even done w/ all my bio stuff so. Oh well, some of the reviews that I got for the last chapter seemed a little confused. Alice and Jasper were never together. Eddie and Alice are together and Bella and Jasper are free to be together, as I see fit. So, onwards to chapter 4. 

From my excitement alone I know that everyone knows that something is up, especially for how loud I shouted. My shout was so loud that everyone in the castle heard and came to investigate. When Aro, Marcus, and Caius showed up I was bouncing up and down all excitedly. "Bella, dear," Aro says. "What has gotten you so excited to shout so loudly and then be bouncing up and down?" he questions.

Before I could respond Emmett says "Oh, the reason why she's pulling an Alice and bouncing up and down is because she's moving in with us." I just stand there, too shocked to say anything or to look at anyone but Emmett. I was so slack jawed that everyone starts laughing and I quickly come out of my stance and snap my fingers making a fire appear. Everyone immediately stops laughing and backs up a few feet.

"Okay. Thanks Emmett for breaking the ice for me," I say smiling sweetly to him. Then I look to the three brothers, my "uncles" and say "I'm moving in with them. I'll call every few years or so and I'll be a good girl. I'll keep in touch with Eleazer and the rest of the Denali's. You already know that Carlisle will take good care of me, so there is no need for you to be worried. You have no choice in the matter. KK?" I ask them.

"That's perfectly fine. We were thinking about sending you to live with either Carlisle or Eleazer to get you away from Felix. We all know how he is," said Marcus. I hug them all and start to jump up and down while dragging Alice, Rose, and Esme with me to my room to help me pack seeing as I didn't know where I was going to be moving to.

"Okay! This is so great! Where are we moving to? What kind of clothes do I have to pack?" I asked so fast that they looked confused. "Ah! I'm so excited!" I scream loudly. After that the three were giggling and as I gave them a confused look Alice spoke up.

"You like him don't you?" she asked.

"Who?" I asked trying to seem innocent.

"Jasper that's who silly," Rose said.

"I don't like him. I love him. But I'm supposed to be his worst nightmare. I mean, I did kill just about all the vampires that were in the Southern Wars. I'm Izzy. Queen of vampires, I need to keep the vampire race in order, but…" I started to trail off. It's true, I did love him, but I don't know if he loved me or even how he felt about me. Looking up, I saw looks of sympathy on Rose's face, a look of understanding on Esme's, and a look of mischief on Alice's. I raised a brow at her and she just smirked at me. Normally that'd piss me off to no end, but I had a feeling that I would want to let Alice do what she's doing to help me be happy. "Okay, so where are we moving to? What kind of clothes will I need?" I ask trying to change the conversation around.

"Don't worry about the clothes for now. Just change into something that will make you look warm because after we leave here we're going to be going to Michigan to see yours and Jaspers friends. Peter and Charlotte I believe. We'll stop somewhere and go shopping for you and then we'll fly to Denali so you can see everyone there and then we're going to fly to Seattle and drive back to our home in Forks." Rose said.

"Alright…" I replied going into my closet and picking out a pair of very bright pink skinny jeans and a neon green sparkly top. For shoes I just chose a pair of black Vans to be comfortable because, even though I'm a vampire I still hate wearing high heels. When I walked out of my closet already changed, everyone was in my room and the guys had their mouths open while Esme was taking pictures.

"Damn girl. You're lookin' hott!" Rose said, and I started to get embarrassed.

"Okay! If you guys are ready can you stop your damn staring and get out to the garage so I can get my baby sent over to the states to be at the closest airport to where you guys are which is the Sea-Tac correct?" I said looking at a nodding Alice. "C'mon! You guys just have to see my baby. I love her!" I said running out towards my garage. Even though I only have one car that I drive around, I have at least 100 of them so seeing their faces was kind of hilarious. Rose was letting of waves of envy so strong it took both me AND Jasper to get everyone to calm down. "Carlisle, do you think that I can build a garage on your land that will hold all of my babies?" I ask him.

"Yeah that should be fine. If you want I'm sure Esme won't mind helping you." He said. I read Esme's mind and I was ecstatic with her saying _Oh I finally get another daughter. And I won't mind helping her build a garage to fit all of her cars in. _After that I ran up and hugged her so tightly that it would probably rival Emmett's hugs. Then I decided to look in all of their minds.

_Damn, look at all these cars. I wonder if Bella would let me tune them up sometime in the near future. I would just love to get under the hoods of these cars. I wonder if she'd let me drive them _– Rose.

_How does she drive more than one car at a time?_ -Emmett.

_Yay! A new sister to go shopping with. Oh I just know that I and Bella are going to be the best of friends. And I just know that Jasper loves her as much as I do if not more. I can see it in the way that he's looking at her. Edward get outta my head _–Alice.

_Should she be enrolled into high school with the rest of the kids? It'd make it easier for jasper and I think everyone but Bella knows that he loves her. Oh I just knew that this prophecy would come true. _–Carlisle.

_I wonder if she has any Volvo's or something that can fit us all in it. Because there are 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-and now 8 of us that need to be driven around and we have one rental car. How many cars does she have all together? There has to be at least over 50 here. _–Edward.

_God just look at her. She's so beautiful. I would just love to have my way with her in one of these cars. Maybe I should get her a ducati. That would be hot with Bella riding me on it…_- Jasper. At jaspers thoughts I quickly backed out of his mind. I can tell by the look of disgust on Edwards face that he was reading their minds too. I quickly put my shield over him so he doesn't have to listen to the thoughts of those around us and he shot me a grateful look.

"Okay, so who wants to see my most prized possession?" I ask them and Rose, Emmett, and Jasper all raise their hands with curiosity on their faces. I laugh slightly because of what Jasper thought and what they're about to see. "Follow me," I said while leading them to my favorite section of my garage. I could tell that Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Edward were following behind as well. "This is my bike section. I have 25 bikes and 20 of them are Ducati's. And this one, this is my favorite," I say going to my black ducati that has red flames on it. "Will someone shout for Aro for me please?" I ask. And I'm sure I don't even need to tell you who yelled, but it was Emmett, and he damn near broke my eardrums.

"Yes, Bella?" he asked me while looking disapprovingly at Emmett.

"Okay, uhm will you send all of my vehicles to the Cullen's house in Forks and get my private jet ready for me please?" I ask sweetly.

"Of course dear," he says. "Have a nice time living with them, and if I know Carlisle, you'll probably have to go to school with the rest of them," he continued. I just stuck out my tongue and flipped him the bird.

"Thanks," I reply acidly. I just know that he's going to change the way that things are done around here. "Oh, and Aro. If you change one thing about how the Volturi is being ran and I find out about it. You are going to wish that you were dead and buried in the ground. You won't be walking around with the rest of the living undead. You're going to be ashes in a vase and I'm going to be dancing around the pyre that I build to get you to burn in. got it?" I ask his shocked face.

"Yes your majesty, and I assume this goes for the rest of the brothers too?" he asks.

"That is correct. Dismissed." I say. "So if you guys are ready to go, then we can go." I said looking at them.


	5. And We're Off

Chapter 5…No name right now…..

A/N: OKAY. I AM SOOOO SOOOOO SOOOOOOOOO SORRY that I haven't updated and I'm going to try my bestestes to make up for it. And I love my new words so. Don't make fun. Okiedokie…this chapter is going to be about the ride to the airport, the plane ride to Michigan to see peter and charlotte and maybe a lil more or else that'll be in the next chapter…..hmm

Don't mind my ramblings

OOOOOH AND DISCLAIMER. I HAVE NO CLAIM OF TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS. I wish I did BUT I DO HAVE CONTROL OF THIS PLOT. AND I LIKE THIS PLOT.

Okiedokieartichokie onwards to Chapter 5. the chapter of no name

I looked at everyone and smiled just oh so mischievously. "So, who wants to race to the airport?" I ask whilst looking around. Emmett and Carlisle started to smile exactly like I am and then Jasper did too, because he feels everyone's emotions. I guess I could put my shield around him…yea that'll work.

"Anyone that wants to participate in actually driving in the race, pick a car, or bike, and when we get to the airport, I will be inspecting them to make sure that there are no scratches. So, no reckless driving, okay?" I asked, well more like ordered. The last part was only towards Emmett, but it was to everyone at the same time.

"Okay, no reckless driving," Emmett said. "So, who all is racing, cause I'm gonna win."

"Pst, yea right, Emmett. I never lose, ask anyone," I said. I may have looked just a little bit mischievous, but I always win my races fairly. I've raced many people who were using my cars, and they all lost. And I even gave them a head start. Then again I do have a secret weapon. "OOOH! I've got another idea. Lets make this a bet, whoever wins gets $20 AND the losers have to dress up as the opposite sex, pick up a guy/girl from a bar, and then unveil their true selves to the person," I bargained.

"YOU ARE ON LADY!" Emmett yells at me. Figures that Emmett would be in this. It's so sad that he's gonna lose. "What? No one else wants to race me and Bella? You guys are no fun," Emmett whined.

"Alright. Emmett, pick you're vehicle and you get a 5-minute head start. So try not to get lost," I said, while walking over to my baby. It's a blood red Ferrari Enzo, but it has the engine of a world circuit racers car, but tampered with. It's my baby. And no one, and I mean NO ONE is allowed to drive it. Well, no one beside myself.

5 Minutes Later (After Emmett's gone)

"Okay, well, I'm off to win this race," I said while getting into my baby. As everyone was wishing me good luck, and I was revving my engine, I tossed jasper the keys to my Ducati and said, "Drive that to the airport please, please, please. Peter will try to hurt me if I don't have it with me."

"Sure thing, darlin'," he said in that sweet southern accent of his.

"Oh, this is gonna be fun. Now he gets a 6-minute head start. Oh well, he's still goin down. Later y'all," I said and sped off. As I was twisting down the winding roads of Italy, I spotted Emmett, pulled over, and trying to flirt with a guy cop. I just started giggling and went faster than would be thought possible. _Like I said, he's so going to lose this race, and bet. _

10 minutes later, after I have gone over 400 miles per hour, I had made it to the Airport faster than Emmett, which means that I won the bet, and the race. Once I got there, I called Emmett to see where he was at.

"Hey Emmett, are you still pulled over by that cop?" I asked him.

"Yea, he just let me go. After I threatened him and tried flirting with him he decided that he was scared and he let me go," he replied.

"Ha! I won! In your face," I gloated. "Call your family tell them who won. Although with Alice, I'm sure that she's already told them that I won. SO HA! IN YOUR FACE!"

God I love this, although, it is slightly sad that I beat him after a 6 minute head start. Oh, and Lookie! Here comes his family. Even they beat him. Damn, he's gonna be so pissed when he gets here. I can see it now.

As Emmett Pulls up behind his family

"DAMNIT ALL TO HELL! HOW'D I LOSE? YOU WERE GOING WAY FASTER THAN I WAS.. AND…AND…YOU SPED PAST THAT COP AND HE DID NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL. HOW'D YOU DO THAT?" he shouted at me.

Smirking, I said, "Oh, I did nothing. It's just that my car goes faster than any other car out there, and …other than that I did nothing. Nothing at all," I said.

"So, lets get this show on the road, my jet is being fueled so all we have to do is board it and take off for Michigan. Oh, and get my cars shipped to Forks?" I said.


	6. Pony with an upside down Waffle cone

A/N: YAY! I'm updating again…Disclaimer- I own nothing of this. No characters, nothing. Well, it's my plot and stuff. I DON'T own twilight.

(**WHO WANTS A PONY WITH AN UPSIDE DOWN WAFFLE CONE ON ITS HEAD????)**

OKIEDOKIE chapter six is coming right up!

Once I told the airport people workers to have my vehicles shipped to the house that the Cullens own in Forks, the cullens boarded the plane before I did, because I had to do a last minute check on the plane itself. You see, I don't like there to be any scratches on my planes, trains, boats(well, yachts), or cars and bikes, and I don't trust the humans to not put any scratches on them, so I hardly entrust them to do anything. Unfortunately, there were no vampires that could fuel my plane because fuel is very flammable, and so are vampires. As I was getting on the plane I shouted "WHO WANTS A PONY WITH AN UPSIDE DOWN WAFFLE CONE ON ITS HEAD?" and then I looked into their minds to see what they were all shocked about.

_How does a pony get an upside down waffle cone on its head? _- Carlisle

_Wow. She's right there with Emmett. I'm glad to call her a daughter _– Esme.

_Wouldn't a pony's head be a mess if it had an ice cream cone on it? _– Alice

_I wonder who's worse. Bella or Emmett _– Edward

_God I love her. She's just so damn fantastic. I wonder if she's reading my mind _– Jasper

_Aww, poor pony. Who would want to put an upside down waffle cone on its head?_ – Rose

_Does the cone have ice cream in it? Cause, if so, then I want one!_ – Emmett

"Hey Bella, does the cone have any ice cream in it?" Emmett asked me.

"Uhm, yea, yea it does. What kind though?" I responded

"CHOCOLATE! It's got to be chocolate. So, can I have one?" he asked

"OH, HELLZ YEA! If it's okay with Carlisle and Esme. Can we have one?" I asked turning to them.

After they discussed it for a couple of seconds, Carlisle said. "Humor us. We'd love to see a pony that's not scared of vampires."

I laughed quietly for a few seconds then went to sit between Emmett and Jasper to discuss what kind of pony he wanted, what the color was, if it had spots or not. What he said shocked me. "I want the type of pony that's in the Budweiser commercials. A Clydesdale pony, and its got to be brown and it has Black, pink, white, purple, AND sparkly spots on it."

"Ask and you shall receive," I said sounding like Santa Clause on Christmas Eve, and closing my eyes. As I pictured the horse that Emmett described, it started to appear detail by detail on the plane. I heard the gasps and felt the shocked emotions of everyone. When I opened my eyes, I laughed. Really hard. That horse was hideous. It even had the chocolate waffle cone upside down on its head. "Hey, Emmett, what are you gonna name him?" I asked.

He looked thoughtful for a moment before deciding. He named him 'Unicorn the horse'. His words, not mine, I swear. But I'll be damned if I didn't laugh even harder. "BELLA!" he whined. "Is Unicorn the Horse afraid of vampires?"

"Uhm, I don't know Emmett, why don't you go find out." I told him. And he did. And Carlisle and Esme were humored because, Unicorn the Horse isn't afraid of vampires.

A Few Hours Later

"DAMNIT. THAT HORSE SHITTED ON MY PLANE! EMMETT, YOU'RE CLEANING THAT UP! RIGHT NOW!" I yelled, because, well, the horse took a shit on my plane. Maybe I should have made it potty trained. Yea, that would have been a smart idea. But look, the planes landing in Michigan now. After Emmett cleaned up his horses shit, he drank its blood. I sat in my seat wide eyed, watching him drain the horse and leave the carcass on the floor of the plane. In fact, everyone was watching him wide eyed.

"What? It shitted on the plane, I don't want anything like that to happen again, so I figured I'd drink it so it didn't happen any more," he said.

"Wow Emmett, wow. You do realize that I could have made it potty-trained right? It's too late now, but I was just wondering if you realized that," I said slightly sympathetically.

"You could've made it potty-trained? Man, that sucks. Oh, and look at it. It's not sparkly any more. Ma-an," he whined.

"You're going to get rid of that as soon as possible when we get off of this plane just so you know, which is in 5 seconds," I said to him. He just pouted and nodded his head saying that he understood.

5 seconds later

As we got off of my plane, Emmett took the horse with him, and he's right, its not sparkly any more. Sparkly…hmm, I know just what to do to Peter when we get to his house. I wonder how that'll turn out, so I look to the future-seeker, other than me. ALICE.

"Hey, Alice, how's he gonna react to my Operation Sparkle?" I ask her. As she looks, Edward starts laughing. "Is it that good of a reaction?" I ask him. He just nods his head yes. "Mwahahahaha, where's Emmett?" I ask no one in particular.

"Right here!" he shouts into my ear, dragging out the here part. "What do you need? From that laugh, it sounds like you have a master plan up your sleeve," he said.

"I need glitter. Tons and tons of glitter. And glue too. Tons and tons of glue. Will you and someone get the glitter and glue for me? It doesn't matter what color glitter either, I just need a lot." I ask him

"YES. Who're you going to glitter up?" he asks.

"Peter. And I don't want to know what his reaction is going to be until I see it." I reply.


	7. Glitter Boi

A/N: okay, this chapter is probably going to be shorter than my other chapters. So sorry. I'll make up for it in the next one Chapter 7: Glitter Boi

I was scheming. And most of the time, that's a very bad thing for me to be doing. My plan is to put all the glue in buckets and pray that it won't get all had and shit before I can dump it and the glitter on Peter. The glitter is also going to be in buckets. I'm going to be using my levitation powers to hold up all the buckets needed. Which should be about, well, it depends on how much glue and glitter Emmett and Rose get, but back to the plan. Since the buckets are going to be levitated, I'm going to get someone to lure Peter away from a lot of people, and when he walks under the buckets of glue, they're going to dump on him, and then he's going to step forwards and the buckets of glitter are going to dump on him. He's going to be so damn pissed at me, but I can't help it.

When Emmett and Rose got back to where we were waiting, I was giddy with excitement.

"Okay, Emmett, you pour the glue into these buckets, and Rose, will you help me get the glitter in these buckets?" I ask while pointing to different sets of buckets. Before they could respond, I giggle madly and start pouring glitter in a bucket while Rose works on the other thing of glitter and another bucket. Emmett starts to work on the glue, but before he can get the glue out of the thing that it came in, I said, "Wait! Someone help him pour the glue. No glue fights. Just pour the glue in the buckets. We need all of the glue for my evil master plan," I said, finishing off with whining.

"We'll be glad to help him not pour the glue all over the place," said Esme.

"We would also love to see Peter get his ass put back in place," added Jasper.

"OH! This is going to be so much better than I originally thought it would be," I said grinning evilly.

At Peter and Charlottes House

"OKAY! Jasper. When we get in there, act like you want to fight with Charlotte. That'll get Peter to attack you and Charlotte'll make y'all go out side and fight. You run 10 yards into the forest and jump in the tree that I'm in and then I'll block your scent from him and then the buckets with glue will 'spill' and the same with the buckets of glitter," I tell him in his mind when we pull into their fucking 10 mile long drive way. When we get closer to the house, I tell Carlisle to stop so I can go hunt. I said it loud enough that Peter and Charlotte would be able to here me. I got the glue and glitter and went to go set it up in the woods.

I could see it happening from where I sat and it was hilarious. When Jasper came out, I gave him directions to where I was. When he got there, I covered his scent and waited for Peter to come and look for him,_ 'You do realize he's going to try and murder us right?'_ I asked him. He looked at me and nodded.

'Yeah, I realize that, but I finally get to say that he glitters more than I do for once' he thought back to me.

Finally, he comes looking for Jasper and when he stops under the glue, I let the buckets fall. Then he takes a step forward and I let the glitter fall. "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN-VOLTURI! YOU BETTER GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW! I KNOW THAT YOU WERE BEHIND THIS. YOU AND THE REST OF THE CULLENS. AND JASPER WHITLOCK HALE CULLEN. YOUR ASS IS MINE WHEN I FIND YOU!" Peter shouts.

"You of all people should know not to give threats when I have all of these powers. Especially to me or Jasper. Now, what do you have to say to us both?" I ask him, as I jump from my spot in the tree that me and Jazzy are in.

"Well, I'd say I'm sorry, but you covered me in Glue and Glitter. Now I'm more sparkly then Jazzy is when he's in the sun," he said glaring at me.

Jasper jumps down from the tree and cowers behind me while looking over my shoulder at Peter. "You know, that's true, but the one thing that I'm glad about is that I got this all filmed. Peter, you're a chicken shit, and Jasper, really? You're going to hide behind me when Peter was in on this whole thing?" I said while laughing.

"Really? Peter knew about that?" Jasper asks.

I smirk and say "Yea, he was also in on this too." While the other bucket of glue and glitter come down on Jasper. At that point, everyone was outside and laughing.

A/N: Well, that's all for now Folks.

I feel like Elmer Fudd


	8. The Glittery Kiss? And Revenge?

A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't updated but, I've been busy having to travel all over the place. And this might be the last chapter that I actually update anytime soon because I've got exams coming up and then I'm moving…again. So it'll probably be a few weeks until the next update other than this one…huh. I confused myself.

Chapter 8: The Glittery Kiss? And Revenge?

He ran at me, well he jumped on me really because he was standing right behind me, but he tackled me to the ground and got glitter and glue all over my favorite top! I was thinking of plans that would probably injure him in some way that no one would really enjoy.

"So, Peter knew about this whole cover Peter in glitter, and then you decided to get me covered in glitter too?" Jasper asked me, slightly pouting.

"You know, pouting doesn't work well with me, no matter how cute you look doing it. And yes, yes he did. Why?" I asked him back.

"Oh, no reason," he said while looking at me, like he was thinking of doing something, but not sure whether to do it.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked him, because come on, he was looking at me like he was going to kiss me. And that's just what he did too. He kissed me and it had passion, and love, and any and every emotion possible in it. I kissed him back just as eagerly as he kissed me. As I wrapped my arms around him, someone cleared their throat and interrupted the kissing. As usual, it was Peter, and then I glared at Peter.

"Do you really expect me to watch you two suck face on my back lawn? I mean seriously," he said.

"Aw, is Peter worried about being embarrassed because he's covered in glitter and watching his 'brother' and his mate making out?" I asked him, slightly whining like a little kid.

"Yes, yes he is," said Charlotte. All that was heard was a bunch of "Ooh's" coming from everyone, even the "Parents" of the Cullens.

"It's okay Peter. This is just like you and Char doing the same thing on my bed, in my room, when you were both in Volterra visiting me," I said. He just humphed and went back inside presumably to take a shower to get all of the glitter off of him. I took one look at Jazz and laughed my ass off. "Hey, Char, do you have anything that Jasper can wash all the glitter off with?" I asked

"Yeah, the water hose. He should know where it's at," Char said.

"Ouch, sorry honey, but you have to get cleaned up cause I don't want my man to look all un-manly and glittery," I told him. After Jasper got cleaned up, him, Emmett, and Peter all went somewhere together privately.

**JPOV:**

I cannot believe that she would do that to me. But damn, that was good. After I cleaned all the glitter and glue off of me, and got some dry clothes on me, Em, and Peter all got together and thought up some plans of revenge. "Pete, what do we do man?" I asked him.

"Dude, you can do whatever the hell you want to get revenge, but u should know not to get on her bad side because then, she will have a field day with it. Trust me, I would know. It was a horrible experience. And now I will never try to get her back unless we have a prank war, even then, I keep it toned down," he said before leaving.

"Emmett, help, you're good at these things right?" I asked Emmett.

"Yeah, I am, you should know this brother. Okay, find out what she's afraid of. Then get a lot of whatever it is and put them all in one room and I'll tell her that you have a surprise in there for her. Got it?" he asks me, and I nod. Now to find Bella.

*Once Bella Is Found*

When I found Bella, she was sitting in Peter and Charlotte's living room catching up with Charlotte. I just stood there, listening to the sound of her voice and thinking about how beautiful it is. Apparently something alerted them to my presence because Charlotte got this twinkle in her eyes that said that she knew I was up to something. I looked all innocent and asked if I could speak to Bella.

"Of course you can Jasper. Why would you need to ask me if you can speak to your mate?" Charlotte ask/said.

"Well, I didn't want to interrupt you two. It looked like you guys were catching up," I told them

"Aww, that's so sweet. I wish that Peter would be that considerate," Char said whilst Bella giggled. "I'll leave you two love birds to yourselves," she added.

"Thank you Char," I said, and she just nodded.

"So what did you want to talk to me about Jazzy?" Bella asked while patting the spot next to her waiting for me to come and sit next to her. I did as she suggested and sat next to her, while looking slightly thoughtful.

"Well, I was just wondering. Since we're just starting to get to know each other, I was wondering…"

"Yes, Jasper honey, I know you were wondering. What's got you so nervous? It's like you're trying to get revenge on me," Bella said mysteriously.

"Oh, babe, I would never want to get revenge on you, but…. what's your favorite color? Your worst fear? Your happiest memory?" I ask her.

"Color: Black and Turquoise. Fear: losing those I care about. Memory: when Peter, Char, and me all got together one night and had tons of hot sex," she said smirking viciously. My mouth was hanging open and Bella, my sweet, innocent looking Bella, was laughing "I'm joking Jazz, I would never do that with Peter. Charlotte, maybe, if I'm drunk enough, but Peter never. Now, why all the 20 Questions?"

"Well, Emmett and I are taking a survey, and I'm sure he would love to hear that bit of information. Well, I'll go tell Emmett your answers to those three questions," I said still in shock. Bella would do Charlotte, maybe I should see if Peter and me can be brought in on that and watch it. Huh, we'd have to ask. I guess I got to tell Peter too.

BPOV

As Jasper started to hurry out of the room, Charlotte and Peter came in trying really hard not to laugh off their asses. When we were sure that Jasper was out of hearing range, we laughed till the cows come home. "So, Bella, were you being serious when you said that you'd rather do Char over me?" Peter asked me.

"Hm, what do you think Peter?" I ask as I get up, walk over and sit in Charlotte's lap and kiss her. Fully on the lips. Tongue too. Apparently I didn't realize that anyone else was in the room because I look up to see the 7 shocked faces of the Cullen family. Just standing there. I look from the Cullens, to Peter, to Char, and back again before I fell down laughing. I think that Jaspers face was the best of them all. Time to read their minds, I think while smirking evilly.

DAMN THAT SHIT WAS HOTT! – Peter

_I would love to do her any day – Char_

_Was that…my…mother…kissing another girl? – Carlisle_

_I wonder why she did that…- Esme_

_Jaspers face was fucking hilarious. I was so setting him up for this shit. Bells and me were in this shit together – Emmett_

_Damn, that bitch has guys and girls hittin on her. I like it. –Rose_

_Ha! I totally saw this coming. –Alice_

_Ew, that shit is nasty. How can you do that? –Edward_

_DAMN THAT SHIT WAS HOTT! – Jasper._

When I read Edwards mind I laughed. Hard. Emmett was looking at me weirdly. "Emmett!" I gasped. "Do you want to know what Edward was thinking?" I asked him.

"Hells yea!" he replied.

"He said, and I quote 'Ew, that shit is nasty. How can you do that?' I mean seriously. Edward. Are you such a prude as to think that? I think that Alice would have shown you that vision if you were a little more uh, satisfying in the bedroom, if you catch my drift," I said. Everyone busted out laughing. Even Carlisle and Esme. Can you say day-yum or not?

A/N. I AM SOO SOO SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING SOONER. I'll try to be better about it, after like, next week or something, Cause I'm moving…again…and I'm gonna be busy.


	9. A very disturbing talk with eddie

A/N: Okay, I know that I haven't been updating, and it's been like, 2 months since I have, and I am REALLY, REALLY, REALLY sorry about that. But, to all my readers, I love you, and this next chapter is for y'all.

First a recap of Chapter 9:

_DAMN THAT SHIT WAS HOTT_! – Peter

_I would love to do her any day – Char_

_Was that…my…mother…kissing another girl? – Carlisle_

_I wonder why she did that…- Esme_

_Jaspers face was fucking hilarious. I was so setting him up for this shit. Bells and me were in this shit together – Emmett_

_Damn, that bitch has guys and girls hittin on her. I like it. –Rose_

_Ha! I totally saw this coming. –Alice_

_Ew, that shit is nasty. How can you do that? –Edward_

_DAMN THAT SHIT WAS HOTT! – Jasper._

When I read Edwards mind I laughed. Hard. Emmett was looking at me weirdly. "Emmett!" I gasped. "Do you want to know what Edward was thinking?" I asked him.

"Hells yea!" he replied.

"He said, and I quote 'Ew, that shit is nasty. How can you do that?' I mean seriously. Edward. Are you such a prude as to think that? I think that Alice would have shown you that vision if you were a little more uh, satisfying in the bedroom, if you catch my drift," I said. Everyone busted out laughing. Even Carlisle and Esme. Can you say day-yum or not?

A/N: AND ONWARDS TO CHAPTER 10!

Needless to say, after that…uhm…quote…Edward ran off, and it looked as if he would cry. 'Fuck,' I thought. Alice looked like she was about to go after him, but she glanced at me first. I guess the look in my eye told her that she didn't have to do it, and that I would.

"I'll be back. I'm going to go talk to him and apologize," I told everyone and ran out the door. When I got outside, I paused to sniff the air for his scent, and when I caught on to it, I turned south and started to run through the trees behind Pete and Chars yard. After a few minutes of running, I caught up to him, and yeah, I know, he's supposed to be the fastest runner in his family and all that fun shit, but he wasn't running. He was walking almost dejectedly, like, all that he ever thought was the truth, wasn't. At least not anymore.

"Hey," I said. He glanced up, grunted, and kept walking. "I'm sorry for what happened, but you just opened yourself up for that. And, that's probably not helping, but it's the truth. You know, you could've laughed with us, and then asked if you could've talked to me." And again, he grunts and walks away, at least, away from me.

For a while, we just walked in companionable silence. A few times, it seemed like Edward was going to say something, but then I guess he thought about it and decided not to say anything. After what felt like an eternity, he finally said, "Why did you have to say that in front of Emmett?"

"Honestly, I don't know. If you want me to, I can erase it from their minds, yours and mine too. No body has to know that it was what set you off, what made you run away. I can plant something else in their memories, make it seem like that did. Or you could just say that you needed to hunt, and you just left. It was a split second decision. Alice wanted to come after you," I said changing topics. "She really loves you, it's easy to tell with how she was worried about you, how she looks at you, it's sweet in a bittersweet way. The psychic and the mind reader," I say laughing dryly. "Aw, come on, you know you want to laugh. I can see that smile creeping out on your face," I told him.

And it worked, he laughed. "It's the same way with you and Jasper, minus the bittersweet part."

"How so?" I ask him, with an eyebrow quirked up.

"Back in Volterra, when you first came in the throne room, and when you fell from laughing, I saw you through his eyes, and you and your beauty was all he could think about. He may not have said it, but he's thought it multiple times, and he's thought of ways to tell you. He really loves you. And, you, you are perfect for each other. You know what makes him tick after knowing him for about 2 days, and he knows what makes you laugh. It's really sweet," he said. "When Alice and Jasper came to us, that first day, I was jealous of him. I thought that he was with her, but then I saw the way that he looked at her, like she was his little sister, and rightfully, she is, but that one look that he gave her, it was my saving grace. And now, 50 years later, after being hit on by all the sluts that we go to school with, and all the single vampires, that are female, and some male, he's finally found the one that he was meant to be with. I'm glad it's you, you're perfect for him, and he's perfect for you. You may be older than me, and Carlisle, but no matter what happens, you'll always be my little sister. And I'll do anything to protect you," he said.

I couldn't help it; I had to ruin the sweetness of it. "Aw, my first heart to heart with my big brother. I think I'm going to go cry now." We both laughed. "Go hunt, I'll erase that moment from their memories," I told him.

"Nah, it's okay, you don't have to do that, and I'll deal with it. I've lived with Emmett for ages now, I should be used to it."

"You sure?" I ask, to make sure. "'Cause this is a once in a lifetime chance. No matter what happens, in the future, you'll never get a chance to use it again," I said, slightly bribing him.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Go back to Peter and Charlottes; I'll be there when I'm through hunting. Tell Alice that I love her for me?" he said, though it sounded more like a question.

"Got it, I'll just tell them to not mention it to you, and if they do, I'll kick their ass for ya," I told him before running off.

By the time that I made it back to the house, Alice was outside pacing. "Alice, hun, calm the fuck down. He's fine, he says that he loves you, and he's hunting. He'll be back later. I promise you." I told her.

"Oh, thank god, and thank you. I was so worried. Jazz is too, but I don't know why. I think he's a little jealous but I don't know. Go to him, he's in y'alls room," she said after she attacked me in a hug.

"Thanks girly," I told her hugging her back. "I'm going to go find my man now," I said giggling.

By the time that I made it up to the room that Jasper and I were sharing, he was pacing so much, he didn't hear or smell me coming. I stood in the doorway for about 5 minutes before he saw me there. "Can I come in?" I asked him.

"That's a pointless question to ask me since this is your room too," he said.

"Point, but you looked like you were pissed about something. Want to talk about it hun?" I asked him.

"No, it's fine. Now, get your beautiful ass in here before I go over there and drag you in myself," he said in a very authorative tone.

"Yes sir," I said giggling. As I walked over to him, he held out his arms and as I walked in to them, we just stood there, hugging each other. Somehow we turned so we could be seen by profile from the door, and the next sound we hear is a click and a shutter from a camera. "Esme, can we have a copy of that picture?" I asked her since I knew it was her before I looked to see.

"Uh-uhm, yea, you can. How'd you know that it was me?" she asked shocked.

"I just did. You're the mother of all of us, including Peter and Charlotte; it's to be expected. Peter doesn't know how to use a camera, Emmett wouldn't care, Eddie's out hunting, Alice is shopping online, Rose is looking at Pete's car, Charlotte is…somewhere, and Carlisle is reading one of the many books that Pete surprisingly has. So, that just leaves you, all it was, was the process of elimination," I told her, finally looking at her. She was still shocked.

"How did you know all of that?" she asked.

"Intuition,." I replied.

"Wow," everyone murmured at the same time.

"So, since we've stayed and visited Peter and Charlotte, when can we go see the Denali's? I haven't seen them in _ages,_" I exaggerated.

"Uhm, I'd say in half a week, darlin'" Jasper said. "It just depends on how much Emmett gets on Peters nerves and Peter kicks us out."

As that was said, we heard a "HEY!" from Emmett, and a "Damn straight" from Peter.

"And how did you know that?" I asked him.

"Same reason you know what you know darlin'" he said.

"You mean cause I've got intuition that I listen to?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's exactly it," he said sarcastically.

**A half-week later**

Surprisingly, we lasted a whole 4 days without Emmett getting us kicked out of Pete's house. To say I was surprised would be a let down, because EVERYONE was surprised. Even Pete and Char. So, here we are, on the way to the airport, well, to my private bunker at the airport. Peter and Charlotte decided to ride with us to the airport so that they could say good bye to us for a longer period of time, I offered that they could come with us because I know that Eleazer wants to try to figure out Peter's gift, but if I can't, then Eleazer damn well can't.

So, anyways, back to the point of this. Saying good bye was hard for me. I haven't seen Peter or Charlotte since Peter came to me for help, so I was sad to be leaving them so soon. Jasper promised that we could visit them whenever I wanted to.

"Wait!" I yelled. "Peter, Charlotte, I'm not going to get onto that plane until you two PROMISE me that you will come and visit some time soon. And if you break that promise, then I will hunt you down, rip you apart, and spread your body parts around the world, and wait in one of y'all's houses till y'all piece yourself back together. Got it?" I tell them.

"Yes ma'am," Peter says while swallowing venom.

"We promise that we'll visit you when we can. But you have to promise to do the same. No 50 years difference for a visit. Got it missy?" Charlotte said.

"Yes ma'am," I said copying Peter.

"Good, now get your sexy little ass on that plane before Jazz comes and drags you on there." Peter said while Jasper growled.


	10. Another Plane Ride With Emmett

A/N: OKAY, SORRY BOUT ALL THE CONFUSION! That was chapter 9 when it said that it was chapter 10! And hey! Look! I'm updating sooner than I thought I was I feel so happy! AND to a wendy1969, I am so glad that you and your family are enjoying this story, and that goes out to all of my faithful readers. So now we go on to the REAL CHAPTER 10!

Chapter 10: Another Plane Ride with Emmett…God save us now…

"Finally she gets on the damn plane," Emmett mutters under his breath, probably forgetting we were all vampires.

"And SHE is going to pretend like SHE didn't hear that," I said glaring at Emmett and watched him gulp. I smiled sweetly at him before I sat next to Jazz, which was across from Emmett. As the plane was taking off, I remembered that we never talked about the prophecy with Peter and Charlotte. "FUCK!" I yelled frustrated with myself. Everyone looked at me shocked, so I said I was sorry and got all bashfully embarrassed.

"Is there a reason why you just said that, dear?" Esme asks me. I look at her and nod my head slowly before I press a button that puts all of the chairs in a circle and I teleport Charlotte and Peter onto the plane.

When they got there, Peter said, "We were waiting for you to realize that you forgot to tell them about the Prophecy."

"Well, you could have reminded me. But no-o, you just had to be helping Emmett and Jasper try to prank me back. And yes boys, I do know about that. I'm not as dumb as I may seem. So are you going to grab your wife and take a seat so you can help me tell them about this damned prophecy that I have somehow gotten myself into?" I said sarcastically to him. He just grumbled something so low, that no one could hear it, but when I glared at him, he shrank back and put Char in front of him to guard him, and I just laughed a dry, humorless laugh.

"Okay, so this prophecy of ours states that: Two of the leaders of the Volturi will fall. And Jazz, don't worry. It'll be the two sick and twisted, sardonic of the three Patrons of the Night. Only one will be left and he will be a better ruler, but there will be a fight. While Isabella has strong ties with most of the guard, they will be on her side a little less than ¼ of them will be on the other side," Peter said. When he said "Isabella," I growled at him and took over.

"Thank you for that Peter, so the fight will be in a little less than 50 years, and sometime over the summer. The only way that we will be able to get the future ruler to actually rule is if we find his truest of true mates, which she won't be born for another few years." I stopped there because I don't know how she's going to be in our lives, but I know she's going to have my venom running through her veins. I looked at Peter and he had a knowing smirk on his face, so this probably can't be good. As I was looking at him, I had a brilliant idea. You could see the light dawning on me, almost literally, and Jasper and Peter had the most amused look on their faces. Childishly, I stuck my tongue out at them and they snickered. "Ohmigosh!" I said.

"What was it darlin'?" Jasper asked me. I looked at him and smiled brilliantly.

"I JUST HAD THE BEST IDEA EVER!" I told him excitedly whilst bouncing in my seat.

"Do you want to tell us about it?" Rose, ever so rude, asked me with an eyebrow quirked.

"Yup!" I yelled. "Peter, how would you and Charlotte like to help me gather as many of the vampires that you can and tell them all about what's going to be happening. They need to be trained, and ready when the time comes. Give them my cell number and Jaspers along with yours and tell them to call us every few years or to try and find us every now and then so that way we can go over what's needed and to make a few adjustments where they are needed. We need to know who we can trust, who's on our side, and lastly if they want to help us bring the two pompous asses named Caius and Aro down and laugh and dance around the pyre. But depending on who you two go to, you must, and I mean MUST tell them that I sent you to tell them about it. If need be, then call me so I can give them a verbal spanking over the phone. And Jasper, we are going to need you to teach us how to fight. I'll get two or three of the most trusted guards that I have and that are really elite at fighting and have them come and help you train and strategize about what's needed to be done. Got it?" I asked them.

"You want us to start now? While we're who knows how high in the air, in a plane, and you expect us to start searching now?" Peter asks.

"Peter, are you really that dumb? No, I meant when we land that you start. Jesus, you need some sense knocked into you," I told him, and then got another idea. I used my ability to control minds and took over Peters and made him smack himself around for a while, until I got bored. I thought back to the first plane ride I made with Emmett and the rest of the Cullens. "Hey, Emmett, do you want another horse?" I asked him with a mischievous glint in my eye.

"YES, YES, YES! You would do that for me after what happened the last time?" he said.

"YES, YES, YES!" I said. "You'll love this. Same as the last one right?" I asked him.

"Yeah, THANK YOU SO MUCH BELLA!" he shouted, and everyone winced because of how loud it was. As soon as I made up my mind on what it would turn out to be, Alice had a vision and Edward saw it. They busted their asses laughing from it.

"Bella, that is so mean, so very, very cruel, but it's going to be priceless," Alice managed to gasp out.

After I got my encouragement, I set out to planning my revenge. This time, instead of it being a horse, it's going to be a jackass. I need to practice this power too, so it'll all work out just fine. Slowly, I started to get it just right, and Peter started to turn into the Jackass. His face was the same, it was just longer, his ears were longer, and I made sure that he was potty trained. After I was done, I opened my eyes and looked at the sight before me. And everyone else started to laugh. Peter tried to say something, but he just ended up going "hee-haw" and the look in his eyes was so hilarious. It took Emmett a while to figure out what it was, but when he found out that I turned Peter into a donkey, he laughed so hard, the plane went into turbulence. I couldn't resist myself; I read everyone's minds, starting with Peters.

_What the hell? The bitch! This was good; I'm going to have to get her back later. Maybe cockblock her and Jasper if she ever gets any. _– Peter.

_Oh, oh, poor, poor soul, my dear husband. I knew it was coming. _– Charlotte.

_Oh, no fair Bella, you changed it. He was supposed to have a little bow on his ass - _Alice

_That was great. I just hope that nothing like that happens to me, at least not anytime soon. _– Edward

_Now why would she do such a thing like that?_ – Esme

_Well, even though I've known Bella ever since I was a newborn, I've never known her to do something like this. I'll never get on your bad side Bells. - _Carlisle

_Damn, poor Peter _– Rose…So the ice queen had a heart.

_What happened to Pete…OOOH! That's a good one! I wonder if she'll turn me into a bear?_ – Emmett, I don't think that that would turn out well…I wonder though…

_Is Rosie feeling sympathy towards Peter? This is a new development. Wow, never thought that I'd live to see the day that someone FINALLY showed Peter what he amounts to._ – Jasper.

As Jasper thought that he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the top of my head, while I leaned into him. Soon enough we were landing and I took one look at Peter and laughed at him. I thought about changing him back, but…Nah, this is just too funny. To any human, he looks normal, so we should be fine with him walking into an airport. Eleazer should be here waiting for us with a truck. Someone should have called him.

So, when we get to where Eleazer and Carmen, his mate, are standing, I hear this loud ripping sound and I slowly turn around and see…


	11. Did That Man Just Eat That Ladies Pants?

A/N: HAHAHA! Okay, I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it. I just love that cliffy…and now here comes Chapter 11 haha!

Chapter 11: Did That Man Just Eat That Ladies Pants?

So, when we get to where Eleazer and Carmen, his mate, are standing, I hear this loud ripping sound and I slowly turn around and see…

That Peter decided that he was going to eat my pants. But they weren't really mine. The joke's on him because they were Alice's I stole them from her because I forgot to bring the ones that matched my blood red top that said, "Bite Me" in sparkly letters. Alice took one look at what happened and shrieked so damn loud that it hurt all of us vampire's ears while the humans didn't notice a thing. Until one little boy stood there and laughing at us. His mother decided to look and see what her son was laughing at and said, "Oh my…did that man just eat that ladies pants?"

"Man?" Charlotte asked me.

"Oh, yea, I forgot to tell you Peter, to humans you look like a fucking man…not a jackass…ya jackass." I said. "Oh, and those were Alice's pants. Not mine." After I said this, Peter went slack jawed. It would have been funny if it didn't happen to me, all I had to do was glare at Peter before Jasper took of his jacket and gave it to me. A true southern gentleman.

"Peter, you are dead when we get to Eleazer's house. Got it?" Jasper said using his Major voice, which made everyone shrink back. Peter couldn't say anything, so he just nodded. "Good, and Charlotte, are you going to try and stop me?" he asked looking at her.

"Nope, because I know that Peter deserves it. And I know that you won't do anything to harsh to him, just rip his arms off and maybe his fingers," she said.

Jasper just nodded and led me over to where Eleazer and Carmen were standing staring wide-eyed. Everyone else just followed at their own pace. When Carlisle and Esme got to them, they hugged and introduced Peter and Charlotte because I was too embarrassed and hiding my head in Jasper's chest. "Darlin' it's okay, you have no reason to be embarrassed," Jasper told me.

"No reason to be embarrassed?" I asked him incredulously. "I have no damn pants on and you tell me that there's no reason to be embarrassed?" Then I looked at Eleazer and asked if we could leave yet.

"Of course we can, and we'll get you some pants while we're at it," Carmen said.

"Thank you Carm," I said, gratefully.

"No problem dear."

As we made our way out to the cars that Eleazer and Carmen brought for us to use, we were getting some weird looks. By that time, everyone had already heard about the man that ripped of some ladies pants. I just kept my face out of view of everyone, even when we got into the car. I sat in Jaspers lap and hid my face from everyone that was in the car with us. 10 minutes later, we were at Carmen's beautifully renovated home, well, it was more of a castle then a home, but it was still beautifully renovated.

"Bella, dear, do you want to wait out here until we get you some pants, or do you want to run inside and wait there?" Carmen asked me.

"I'll wait out here. I don't want to go inside just yet, if you don't mind, will you just bring me a pair of Tanya's or Alice's pants?" I asked her.

"I'm sure that Alice has a pair of pants that you can wear. I'll get some from her and bring them out here to you," Jasper said.

"Thank you Jazzy," I told him while kissing him on the underside of his chin.

"You're very welcome," he told me.

While I was waiting for Jasper to bring me a pair of pants I was sending death glares at Peter. He kept shrinking back as well as he could seeing as he was still a jackass. By the time that Jasper made it back outside Peter was trying to dig a hole in the snow to escape from me and my glare. Jasper wanted to laugh but he didn't, instead he walked over to me and said, "Here's a pair of pants for you darlin'. Will you change Peter back to a human so I can rip his arms and fingers off?" he asked me after a few seconds of just standing there.

I quickly put the pants on and said, "Already done, he just didn't realize it yet. He's about to throw up the pants though, so I'd wait until after he's done with that before you do anything to him," I told him.

After 5 minutes of listening to Peter regurgitate the pants, and listening to Alice dry sob about them, Jasper finally got down to business. "Bella, will you hold Char still while I do this, I know that she said that she wouldn't try anything, but I just want to make sure?"

"Yea, I will." I told him. "C'mon Char," I said grabbing her arms and holding her in place with one of my powers.

"Now, Peter," Jasper said. "Are you going to scream or be silent?"

"Be silent," he said.

"Good idea." Jasper said walking around him. "Now, which do you want to come off first? Your arms or your fingers?"

"Arms," Peter said.

"Fingers it is," Jasper replied. By this time, everyone in the Denali and Cullen covens were outside watching the preceding. I heard murmurings of questions being asked. Mainly what he did to deserve that. Emmett, trying to whisper back ended up screaming, "Peter ate Bella's pants, but they weren't really Bella's they were Alice's." That just caused Alice to wail again and Eddie to try and comfort her…again. It didn't work out so well the first time, so what made him think that it would work a second time.

"Jasper, let Alice rip something off too, just so she can get her revenge on him since they were her pants that he decided to eat," I yelled to him.

"That's a great idea. Alice get over here," Jasper yelled back. Alice flitted over to Jazz's side and listened to what he told her to do. She had this maliciously evil look on her face that made Peter try to run away. Slowly, ever so slowly, Alice grabbed Peter's dick and ripped it off. All you could hear was loud keening sounds that sounded like metal was being shredded. Everyone stood staring in shock while Alice had a happy look on her face. It was quiet until Emmett decided to guffaw loudly at the look on Peters face. If I had to guess, Jasper didn't tell Alice to rip off that…appendage, but whatever makes her happy I guess. Peter fell to his knees and Jasper ordered him to stand back up.

As Peter slowly got back to his feet, Jasper ripped of the fingers from one hand at one time, and then the fingers on his other hand. Before he started on his arms, he glanced at me with a pained look on his face. "Emmett, come and hold Char's arms back," I called out. When Emmett got there, I ran over to Jasper. I knew what his problem was before he said anything. He hated having to rip his brother to pieces. I took the fingers from his hands and threw them in the snow before I grabbed Jasper and ran into the woods with him. "Where's your cell at?" I asked him. He didn't say anything, he just handed it to me. I called Carlisle's phone and waited for him to answer. When he did, I told him to piece Peter back together and to try to calm Char down and to tell Emmett to let go of her, he said okay and we hung up.

"Jazzy, you didn't have to do that to that extent. You could've just let Alice rip his balls off. You didn't have to harm him that much," I told him. He just started to dry sob.

"I hurt him. I hurt my brother; he's going to hate me for forever now. I didn't want to hurt him, but I did at the same time. He's going to hate me forever," Jasper cried.

"Jasper, honey, he's not going to hate you. He messed with me and he should have known that by doing that that he was going to have to deal with you. What did you feel when you and Alice ripped his fingers and dick off?" I asked him.

"He just felt pain, there was no hatred, just pain and acceptance," he answered.

"No hate. He doesn't hate you; he's your brother now, then and always. You have nothing to worried about unless you harm Charlotte," I told him.

After he got that through his head, he hugged me to him and started kissing me all over my face whilst saying thank you over and over. And then he said something that I'll never forget. Ever. He said, "I love you."

I stood there, shocked for a minute before I jumped on him and wrapped my legs around his waist before I kissed him. After we were done kissing, I said, "I love you too."

After standing in the woods for what felt like ever, we made our way back to the Denali's castle. By the time that we got back, it was just Peter standing outside. He gave me a look that said that he wanted to talk to Jasper alone. As I started to walk off, Jasper grabbed my arm and said, "No, please don't leave me with him alone, please Bella, please!"

I stood on my tippy-toes and cupped his face in my hands before saying, "He's not going to hurt you. He just wants to talk. You'll be fine babe. I promise." Then I kissed him on the lips and walked into the house leaving Jasper and Peter outside alone. I found Charlotte in the living room with everyone else and I told her that I was sorry for what had happened. She just laughed it off and said that the whole thing amused her.

"Well, that was an interesting way to pop in. It's nice to see you again Bella," Tanya said. "Bella, I'd like you to meet my mate, Riley. Riley, this is Bella, or Izzy, or Bella." Tanya being the strawberry blonde of the three succubus's finding her mate is a good thing, because I don't want her to try and steal Jasper. Or to make a mistake that she would later regret. Riley is blonde about the same height as Jasper, but he's a newborn, so his eyes are red.

"It's nice to meet you Bella," Riley said to me.

"It's a pleasure," I responded as politely as I could. I don't know what it is, but something is off about him. At about that time, Jasper and Peter came in laughing about something. I turned around a raised an eyebrow at them and Jasper came up to me and said that I was right. He hugged me around the waist from behind and I leaned back into him. All of the Tanya, Kate, and Irina were all surprised, and Irina started to glare at me. I raised an eyebrow at her, and she backed down. "Eleazer, you get your wish, you can see if you can figure out what Peters pain-in-the-ass gift is," I told him.

While Eleazer was bouncing up and down with a giant smile on his face, Peter, Jasper, and I were having a silent conversation. (I linked our minds together.) (_Bella,__** Jasper, **__**Peter)**_

_**There's something off about that Riley guy. Do you know what it is?**_

_**No, it's like he knows something that we don't know. It's very frustrating.**_

I've seen him before. But where. Jazzy, did we kill all of the newborns when we were in Volterra saving Carlisle and Esme?

**I think so. I'm not sure I wasn't exactly counting how many newborns there were. But he does look familiar. We'll have to keep our guard up and Bella, you won't leave my sight at all. **

_Jazzy, you do realize that I can take care of myself right?_

Yes…

Then why the hell are you being an over protective fool. If I'm in a room alone with him, then I'll try to find you without making it suspicious, but if I'm not near him, then there should be nothing to worry about. I wonder if he has a power…

**Bella, I'd watch your back around Irina too. She's got something up her sleeve, I just don't know what it is. My pain-in-the-ass gift as you so lovingly put it, isn't working right. Normally I'm able to tell what's gonna happen, but I can't. It's kind of like Riley and Irina are in this together. **

Thanks for the warning. I'll be sure to watch my back around them both.  
That goes for you too Jazzy I don't want you hurt. If so, then there's going to be hell to pay.

We got called out of our mental conversation by Eleazer calling our names.

"Are you three alright?" he asked.

"Uhm…yea. Sorry, I was thinking about something, I don't know what they were doing. They're just weird. Especially Peter when he zones out and listens to his intuition….OMG! THAT'S IT!" I yelled.

"What's it?" Eleazer and Peter ask at the same time.

"Your pain in the ass gift. Your intuition is stronger than everyone else's. It's almost like seeing the future, but you're not seeing anything. You're feeling it. And your mind warns you. You know who and what's going to happen, but you never know when. It's always soon or a long distance of time away," I said exuberantly.

"That makes sense," Carlisle said.


	12. The Light In Everyones Darkness

A/N: I AM SO PROUD OF MYSELF! And my sense of humor is not warped! Maybe a little, but not that much. Honest, I swear! And ON TO CHAPTER 12!!!!!!

Chapter 12: The Light in Everyone's Darkness

"It does?" everyone asked at once, making me pout.

"Yea, it does. I've never thought of it that way. But everyone has some type of voice in their head that they listen to at some point in time; Peter's 'voice' must be stronger," Carlisle said.

While Carlisle was explaining that Riley was staring at me intently and I leaned into Jasper even more than I already was. Jasper tightened his grip on me and dragged me over to the couch that Edward and Alice were on and sat down with me in his lap. After a while, Tanya, Riley, and Irina went hunting. "I don't trust Riley," I blurted.

Everyone except for Peter and Jasper looked at me shocked. "Isabella," Esme and Carmen said at once.

"What? He keeps staring at me as if I'm some type of snack. And I can swear that I've seen him before from when we were in Italy fighting Victoria," I said defensively. "There is something off about him."

"She's right," Peter said. "He gives me the heebie-jeebies."

"I agree with them. Carlisle, when you were explaining that, he kept staring at Bella as if she had something that he wanted. She shrank into me for god sakes."

Then Kate spoke up. I was surprised. She's speaking out against her sister's mate. "There is something off about him. He's somehow managed to convince Tanya that he's her mate after knowing each other for a little over an hour. Carmen, Eleazer, you have to admit, that's the weirdest shit ever."

"He feels no love for her, not even lust. He despises her, and he's only using her for something. I know that for sure," Jazz said. "And he has this type of malicious intent focused on Bella. Frankly, I'm worried. I think it would be best if Bella and I went to Forks ahead of schedule."

"That's a good idea," Carlisle said. "Maybe we should all cut this visit short."

I looked up at everyone and apologized for how everything has turned out. Eleazer and Carmen were bashing themselves for not seeing this sooner so I got out of the comfortable seat that is Jaspers lap and went to comfort them. "Hey, it's not your guys' fault that this happened. We all let our defenses down every now and then. Kind of like I am now letting Aro and Caius rule the damn Volturi. But I want you to know that if he hurts any of you then you call me and I will set him on fire as soon as I can get here to do so. I promise you that."

"How do you make everyone feel better that easily?" Kate asked me.

"I'm the light to everyone's darkness," I replied. "I mean come on, I'm the most powerful vampire there is."

"Point taken," Kate said laughing slightly. "Now I see why it's you and Jasper that are mated instead of Irina and Jasper."

As soon as that sentence left her mouth, Jasper shuttered and said that we better be going. Out of the three sister's, Kate is my favorite for many reasons…mainly being she's not a blonde, she knows when to back off, and she's really sweet and only a bitch if need be. But Tanya and Irina are just total blondes, total bitches and never know when to back the fuck off. Peter and Charlotte decided to join us on our run to Forks before they set off on their mission.

When we stepped out the door, Tanya, Irina and Riley were back from their hunting trip. "Are you guys leaving so soon?" Irina asked looking at MY Jazzy.

"Yes, we are," Esme said. "We miss our house back in Forks, dear."

"Oh, well that's such a pity. You are always welcome back," Irina said with a double meaning, again staring at Jasper.

I just about growled at her, but Jasper wrapped his arms around me and held me against him lovingly. "Thank you for the offer, but we really must be going," Jasper said. With that, we all took off running.

After about 9 hours of running we made it to the house…or mansion…or whatever you want to call it. It was nestled in the woods with about 50 acres of land for each yard. The entire back wall was made of glass, and it was 3 stories. "Wow, Esme, you're house is beautiful," I said.

"You should see the inside of it then," Rose said.

I raised an eyebrow and asked, "What are there coffins and a bunch of cobwebs?" This got Emmett and Carlisle laughing while Esme looked mortified. Her mortified look got everyone else laughing and she soon joined in. Once everyone was done laughing, we had made our way inside. "Esme, I take that back. Your house isn't beautiful. It's lovely. I think I may have fallen in love with your house."

"What about Jasper?" Emmett asked.

I looked back at Jasper and said, "Sorry honey, but I love the house more," and stuck my tongue out at him.

"But, Bella, babe, that's not fair. You haven't seen my room yet…. you haven't given my room a chance. You'll love that even more than you do the rest of the house. "

"Really now?" I asked.

"Yes, you will. I swear it," he said.

"And what if you're wrong?" I asked him. Peter and Charlotte where just watching this with amusement, while everyone else was looking confused between me and Jasper.

"Then, I'll make out with…Peter," he said. At this, Peter looked shocked and scared beyond belief.

"What if your right?" Peter asked him. Anything to get out of that.

"Then, I will take Bella out on a romantic date and do naughty things," Emmett said randomly. I blanched while Rose slapped him in the back of the head. "OW! What was that for woman?" he asked her.

"You scared the poor thing. And you insinuated that you would cheat on me with her, and you accused her of wanting to cheat on Jasper," Rose said.

At this point, I was confused, so I looked to Jasper for guidance on what to do next. He just grabbed my hand and dragged me up two flights of stairs to the third floor. There was only one door and I assumed that it lead to Jaspers room. And he was right; I fell in love with it. "I guess Emmett gets to take me on a romantic date and do naughty things, " I said with a grimace. From downstairs you could hear Emmett say 'YES!' and then another smack to the back of the head.

Jasper's room was amazing. It was basically a penthouse. The first part that you walk into was the living room; it had red carpeting and gray walls. There was a fire place and all of the furniture was white leather. Then there was a hallway with 3 doors on one side and 1 door on the other side. I quizzically raised an eyebrow and Jasper said, "One's a study, the lone door on the one side of the hallway, the one in the middle of the three is to the bedroom, one's to the bathroom, and one's to the closet with connecting doors to the bedroom. Alice's idea, not mine."

"Wow, is everyone else's rooms like this?" I asked him.

"No, just mine and Alice's and Edwards. Although, Alice has two closets for clothes and one for shoes and Edward has one closet. So their room has more rooms in it, and it's all girly. Their room is the first floor of the basement while Rose and Emmett's room takes up half of the second floor of the basement. The other half of that is the 'Game Room.' Esme and Carlisle's room is on the second floor along with guest bedrooms, Carlisle's study, extra bathrooms, and a library of sorts, while the first floor is the kitchen, a bathroom or two, the dining room, which we use for family meets, and the family room where we spend a lot of our time."

"It sounds nice," I said with a far off look in my eye.

"Yeah, it is. It's even better that you're here now," he said with his own far off look in his eye.

Emmett ruined our moment; he had decided that he was going to tackle me to the ground for no reason at all. In that time lapse of 1 second, I realized where I knew Riley. He was Vicky's "mate." In the background, I could faintly hear Jasper growling at Emmett.

"Oh, well now we're royally fucked," I said while everyone just stared open mouthed at me.

A/N: AHAHA….CLIFFY! I promise I'll update soon…I promise I promise I promise! As soon as I'm done eating my cheese and crackers, I'll get started on the next chapter


	13. The Elite Guard

A/N: Okay, so I haven't gotten directly into writing this chapter as soon as I was done with my cheese and crackers, because I had to go pee, then I had to walk the dog, and then my dinner got ready, so I had to make a plate and bring it up stairs so I can write this chapter. I'm avoiding "family time" because I love this story too damn much to give up writing it for a while. Y'all should be fuckin happy.

Chapter 13: The Elite Guards

"Bella, darlin', how are we royally fucked? What's wrong?" Jasper asked me, slightly worried while I was still on the ground under Emmett.

"Uhm, Jazzy, dear, I'd tell you, but lying here under Emmy-bear," I said while glaring at Em, "it's made me rethink some things. Like 1. Even though I'm a damn vampire, it's nice to go through the motions of acting like I was breathing. And 2. Rose, how the hell can you put up with this oaf? He's so damn heavy," I said, whining towards the end.

While Jazzy attempted to pull Emmett off of me, and with no success, I sighed mentally and used my levitating power on Emmett to get his fat ass off of me. After I got up off of the floor of Jaspers room, I sent a glare at Emmett; I sent a glare at Jasper, and a pathetic look to Carlisle and Esme. Esme started to giggle at me, and I put on my best puppy dog pout, and Esme came over to hug me while Carlisle told off Emmett AND Jasper. Emmett because he tackled me to the floor without warning and he made m uncomfortable, and Jasper because he couldn't get the big oaf off of me. I almost lost it, but I held in there.

_Carlisle, make Jasper paint the room the way that I want it for not being able to get the oaf off of me, pretty, pretty, pretty please,_ I begged him in my mind. When he turned to look at me, I turned the full force of my pout on him and he relented. _Hey, Rosie, what do you want Emmy's punishment to be?_ I asked her through my thought projection thingy. She got this evil look on her face and thought back, _**what ever you're making Jasper do and no sex for 4 months. **_I relayed her thoughts to Carlisle and I swear I heard him mutter thank god, we don't have to hear them go at it all the time.

At that point I did lose it. Jasper sent a mocking glare at me, and I whipped out my cell phone and hit speed dial 5, calling Jane, my most trusted member of the guard. "Hey Bellsa," Jane said.

"Hey Janey poo," I said right back. "I need a favor of you," I told her right as the trucks that have my cars pulled up. I screamed and she didn't even have to flutter an eye to know that my cars had shown up.

"Cars?" she asked. "And what's your favor?"

"Yes, and I need you, Alec, Demetri, Heidi, and Garrett to come to Forks. I really miss my elite guardsmen and women. And there's another reason, well, two more, but they can't be spoken of over the phone. So y'all better get your asses here and soon before I explode and leave my Jazzy poo here all pissed as hell, and ready to fight you. So get here, and get here soon," I told her.

"Got it. Would you like anything else?"

"Yeah, you know that one dress that I have, that I've never had a reason to wear?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"Bring that, and the three other dresses that I bought on impulse and bring them. I've got a reason to wear it, and I know exactly why I bought the other three. And if anything happens to them, you know what's going to happen," I told her sweetly.

"Yeah, as if you would ever hurt me. What do I tell, _them?"_ she asked me.

"Uhm, just that I need you to take care of a problem that has risen here that I need y'alls help on and that I told y'all to bring my dresses. It should be fine," I said.

"Alright. Well, I'll go get your dresses, round up the rest, and tell them what's going on."

"Thank you deary," I said. "Bai."

"Bai girly," she said.

"Dresses?" Alice and Rose asked at the same time.

"Yup. I know what to do with them too. You guys are going to love me," I told them smiling brightly. "I hope she thinks to bring the shoes too," I said slightly to myself, but them being vampires heard it. Just as I said that, I got a text from Jane.

*_Brought the shoes too. Didn't want you to get pissed at me. – Janey. _It said.

*_Thank you! I'll owe you forever!_ I told her back.

"I need to see the guys' wardrobes for something. I promise it'll be easy. Jazzy?" I said sweetly.

"Yes dear?" he asked me, slightly scared.

"Can I look for something that you may have in your wardrobe?"

"Uhm, is there shopping involved?" he asked, down right scared.

"There shouldn't be. If so, then you wouldn't have to go. I'll just make Carlisle go with me. How's that sound to you?" I asked him.

"Great, c'mon darlin', and I'll show you my closet," he said as he started walking towards it.

JPOV**

"Can I look for something that you may have in your wardrobe?" my sweet Bella asked, innocently.

"Uhm, is there shopping involved?" I asked her. If she's anything like Alice when it comes to shopping, then I'm terrified. I hate shopping. I started to probe her emotions, and all she felt was curiosity, and hopefulness.

"There shouldn't be. If so, then you wouldn't have to go. I'll just make Carlisle go with me. How's that sound to you?" she asked me, and she was serious.

"Great, c'mon darlin', and I'll show you my closet," I said happily as I started to walk towards my closet. After watching her shift through my clothes looking for something, I walked up behind her and put my arms around her waist. "Whatcha lookin for darlin'?" I asked her.

"You'll see if I can ever find it. How do you find anything in here hun? It's so un-organized. Where do you keep your dress shirts at?" she asked me.

"I don't find anything. Normally Alice does it for me. Uhm, they are over here. Why do you need to look at my dress shirts?" I said, while moving her to where my dress shirts where at.

She started to sift through my shirts until she came across a royal blue colored one and smirked. "Ah-ha," she said sweetly. "Jazzy, do you mind if I re-organize your closet for you some time?"

"Not at all darlin', not at all," I said kissing the top of her head.

She turned around and beamed at me. "You know, I think we should make the room pink, purple, and…black," she said.

"P-p-pink an-and p-p-purple?" I stuttered out. I do NOT want my room to be pink and purple…but then again, this is also Bella's room. "I guess that would be acceptable," I said slowly.

"Ew, you really think that pink and purple would go together?" she asked me with her nose crinkled up. I laughed and kissed her on the nose and said no of course not. "Good, because I hate those colors. I want the bedroom to be black and turquoise. Please?" she asked with a pout that I just couldn't say no to.

"Fine, fine…is there anything else that you want to change?" I asked her.

"The sheets? I want black sheets and turquoise sheets, and some black and turquoise throw pillows? Please?" she begged again.

"Would you like me to go get everything now?" I asked her.

"Yes please," she said smiling sweetly at me. How could I ever tell her no? I kissed her lightly on the cheek and was about to head out the door when an incredible pain shot through me. And then all of a sudden it was gone. Instead I felt anger, and a really strong anger at that. "JANE! YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS UP HERE NOW!" Bella shouted. At least now I know where all the anger is coming from.

Ah, and here comes the little fiend that decided to make me collapse in pain. "Aw, Bella that's not fair. You're shielding him," Jane said pouting.

"Well, it's nice to see you enjoy making my mate collapse in pain, Jane," Bella said completely pissed off. "Did you bring the dresses?" she asked the next second completely hyper and pulling an Alice.

"And the shoes," Jane said smiling wistfully. "Sorry bout that Jasper, but I couldn't resist myself. You hurt her one time, I don't care how minor, I will hunt you down and make you feel something so much worse than that. Got it?" she said. All I could do was nod and she said "good."

"Jasper, go get the paint and stuff please, while me and Jane organize your closet," Bella ordered. I got up and kissed her again before I ran as fast as I could out the door without being brought down in pain again.

BPOV**

I don't think I've ever seen him run that fast. Oh well. In thirty minutes, Jane and me had Jasper's closet re-organized and we had my dress hanging up behind some stuff that I know Jasper wouldn't look behind. After we did that, we went to Alice and Edwards's room to check and see if he had what was needed to complete his outfit, and he did. We showed Alice the dress and she loved it, and me for buying it to her.

"Bella, when are we ever going to where these dresses?" Alice asked me. I gave her an all knowing smirk and told her that I'd tell her when they would be needed and that she didn't need to worry about it now or ever.

After we did the same thing to Emmett and Carlisle's closets, we all sat down and waited for Jasper to return with the paint and sheets. "Janey poo. Where are Alec, Demetri, Heidi, and Garrett?" I asked.

"They said something about hunting I think," Jane said.

Before I could come up with a reasonable response to that, Jasper walked in the door with Kate, Eleazer, and Carmen behind him. I raised an eyebrow inquisitively towards Jasper. "Hun, where's the paint and sheets?" I asked him.

"Well, uhm…I was driving to the store, and as I was backing out the driveway, Kate came flying in with her car, and well, she told me that Riley killed Irina…and that he almost got to Carmen and Eleazer before Kate zapped him and they took off after that," he said.

Esme was shuffling them into the living room, when Alice's eye's glazed over. I read her mind and said "Shit. We are so royally fucked. Where the hell is the rest of my damn guard? I so do NOT want to fight this bastard," I said. And right after that, they walked in. "Thank fucking gosh. We have a problem. Who's up for some fighting?" I asked right as Riley just strolled through the door. Jasper got in front of me, and in a protective stance as did everyone else. "Jane, Alec, now" I ordered. Alec wiped out his senses while Jane killed him with pain. "Does anyone wish to do the honors of ripping this fucker to pieces?" I asked. Carmen, Eleazer, Kate, and Jasper walked up and started to shred him. I started a fire outside and the rest of us started to take the shredded pieces outside and threw them in the fire. "Uhm, not to be a bitch…. but what happened to…" I was cut off by a vision of what happened to Tanya. Before Riley came strolling in, he killed Tanya. "Oh…Ohmigosh. I'm so sorry for your losses," I said while giving them each a hug.

"Losses?" Kate choked out.

I nodded hesitantly and fainted, as did Kate. While Jasper caught me, I'm not so sure who caught Kate.

* Two Hours Later*

As I was finally coming around, I heard a lot of relieved sighs. "Kate, how is she?" I asked as soon as I could form a sentence.

"I'm fine bellsy. But how are you? You were out for a longer time than I was," Kate said from next to me.

"I think I'm fine, I'm not completely sure. I feel weak headed. Can someone get me some blood please?" I asked.

"Emmett's taking care of it darlin'," Jasper said. "You gave us quite the scare. It is mighty unusual to have a vampire faint. None the less two and at the same time. I'm just glad that I was standing behind you, I don't know what I would have done if I lost you. Of course, Jane and them weren't worried. Said it's happened before."

"Yeah, it's happened to Kate before too. Katie, do you need to hunt?" I asked her.

"Yeah, but I'm too scared to go alone…" she said looking thoughtfully at me, then flickering her glance to Garrett who was unabashedly staring at her.

"Garrett, take Kate hunting and get her back here in one piece," I said while watching their faces light up with joy. As soon as they were out of earshot, I said, "I'm so glad I got Garrett to come. I knew that him and Kate would hit it off."

"Ever the matchmaker," Demetri said. Me, being me and childish, stuck my tongue out at him. This just got everyone to laugh. Emmett walked in then and asked what was funny. When we told him, and he didn't get it, I was just like, "wow."

"Oh, Bella, what were the reasons why you wanted us to come here in the first place?" Jane asked.

A/N: and a little cliffy. If I add more to this, then it'd be the next chapter…and I don't want to do that just yet. Plus I'm tired as hell, so ha. Just gonna have to wait til tomorrow or the next time I get the chance to write and update the next chapter.

But yay! Two chapter updates in one day! I feel so proud!


	14. A Figurative Bitch Slap by Heidi

A/N: Again, I feel proud of myself. I'm actually updating normally…and yesterday I got 2 in 1 done…I feel so happy…. now to find my cheese and crackers!

And onwards to chapter 14!!!!

Chapter 14: A figurative bitch slap by Heidi

"Jazzy, will you and Peter tell Jane about the prophecy? That should be the only problem plaguing me at the moment. The other one was taken care of already," I said. As I watched the three of them walk out of the room, Emmett picked me up and carried me outside. I was about to protest until I saw the two bears and 4 deer outside. My instincts took over and I drained them all dry. Apparently, today, I'm a messy eater…or would it be considered a drinker…?

I looked down at myself, and then I looked up in horror. Not only was I a mess, but also I didn't have any other clothes with me. Alice would kill me if I wore the same thing twice. Emmett started to laugh at me, and I started to dry sob. "Bells, what's wrong?" Alice asked me, she had an evil glint in her eye when she looked at my clothes.

"I-I-I- don't have any more clothes. You threw all of my other ones out because I had already worn them. I-I-I- don't want to go shopping," I wailed.

"Bella. Calm the fuck down," Heidi yelled at me. I was a blubbering mess, and that just made Heidi yell at me even more. "You are the most powerful vampire, and you're worried about not having any clothes? Hell, you can teleport yourself back to Volterra and get some more damn clothes."

I know I have these awesome powers and shit, but I don't use them unless I have to. And even then, that's when I'm in a dire need for them and there's no one else around that can help me. So, to me, teleporting from one spot to another for clothes, is a stupid idea that I'm not gonna take part in. I glanced at Heidi and she realized that, and was like. "Oh, yeah, that's right."

I started to calm down some then, but I was still upset. I just got bitch slapped, figuratively, by Heidi. And I was thinking about taking her shopping when I got some clothes to change into. Well, she's not invited. Alice saw my plan and started to jump up and down. _Damnit,_ I thought. Edward laughed at me, and I glared at him. I so don't want to go on a shopping trip to hell.

Jasper came out then with Jane and Peter. "What's with all of the animosity?" he asked.

"I'm mad at Heidi because she bitch slapped me. And I don't want to go on a shopping trip to hell," I told him.

"She bitch slapped you?" Peter asked amused.

"Figuratively," I murmured. Everyone, including Jasper, laughed at me and I pouted. "Jasper, have you gotten the paint yet?" I asked him. When he shook his head no, I said, "Good, go get the turquoise and black, AND a dark purple and lavender. Now would be a great time too," I said while I grabbed Rose's arm and dragged her inside. "Do you have any black yoga pants?" I asked her. Rose just shook her head and dragged me to her room. She grabbed a pair of panties and a bra, and a pair of yoga pants for me to wear.

"Do you need a shirt?" she asked.

"No, I'll just wear one of Jaspers. He shouldn't mind," I replied. She tossed me the clothes, and while I was thanking her, I was backing out of the room. When I was walking up the stairs, I started to mumble to myself about how unfair it was. "Call the press, its bitch slap Bella day. It should be put in all of the newspapers and calendars. It's a new fucking holiday." By then, I was in the living room, and everyone heard and started laughing again. That just sent me off on another rampage of mutterings.

While I was in the shower, I faintly heard Jasper come home. I was out of the shower and already dressed in the bra and panties, when I realized that I forgot to grab a shirt from the closet, so I hurried to put on the yoga pants and dashed out the door…and right into Jasper. If I were human, then I would be beet red with embarrassment. And to make that worse, Peter, Edward and Emmett walked in and openly gawked at me. Jasper saw them, and quickly turned and blocked their view.

"Aw, Jazz, why are you blocking her from us. You know that she'd rather fuck one of us than you," Peter said jokingly. Jasper started to growl at him, but only him and me could hear it. I put my hand on his back, and he relaxed slightly, but only enough to stop growling. I slowly put my hands around him, and started to rub circles on his chest while murmuring in his ear, that he could beat the shit out of Peter as long as I got to wear his shirt. I saw him faintly nod and I smiled against his back. I started to unbutton his shirt and he let it fall from his arms. I grabbed it, put it on, and buttoned it up and moved so I was standing next to Jasper in time to see Edward and Emmett slowly backing out of our room, the same way that I moved out of Roses room earlier.

Peter kept up the whole, get Jasper, the God of War, pissed and he had no idea how much it was working. I stood on my tippy toes and kissed Jasper on the cheek, murmured an "I love you," and I walked out the door, before yelling, "Don't break anything!" back at them. Peter came running past me and Jasper was soon to follow, except he grabbed me and started to carry me bridal style while he walked at a faster pace down the stairs. When we got to the family room, Peter was hiding behind Charlotte whimpering like a little kid. I giggled at the sight, and Jasper froze, halfway down the last staircase. I leaned up and kissed him under his chin, and went to sit on Esme's lap. Jasper wasn't even aware that I had left his arms until, I laughed and said, "I think I dazzled him." He looked up then and mockingly glared at me before he was running and sat down on the couch next to Esme and moved me from her lap to his.

It's been almost four hours since Kate and Garrett went hunting, and I was starting to get worried. "Where are Kate and Garrett?" I asked.

"Right behind you," Garrett said, while Kate yelled, "Guess what!"

"Uhm, you two are mates?" I said smugly.

"Yeah, and that's not all," Kate said, while looking down at her left hand.

"OHMIGOSH!" Alice and Rose yelled at the same time. I yelled, "FUCK," while covering my ears.

"I'm happy for you too," I told them. I tried to get up to give them a hug, but Jasper kept a hold of my waist. "Jasper, let me go so I can give Kate and Garrett a hug," I whined. I looked down at him, and he was scrunching up his nose and he had an evil, pissed off glint in his eyes.

"Not now, darlin'," he growled. I was about to ask him what that horrible smell was, but, he saw it coming and said, "Were-wolf," as if that would make it any easier for me to understand. The way that he was holding onto me, suggested that they weren't friends, so I put a shield up surrounding us, while 4 overly huge dogs jumped through the front door, and watched them fall back out.

Everyone looked shocked, while Emmett ran into the shield and bounced back. I was about to call out a warning, but figured he deserved it for walking in on me…and Jasper, even though we weren't doing anything. Peter was looking at me with a knowing smirk, and I was acting innocent. "They want to talk to us face to face. They'll be in their human form as long as we don't attack them," Edward said. Carlisle nodded, so I projected my thoughts to the alpha, saying, "_Fine we'll talk to you, but if you do one thing that makes anyone mad, we are attacking, and you can say goodbye to the rest of your pack. Got it?" _I said.

I put my shield down, and as one, we all moved outside so we could talk to the wolves. One of them was running his hands down my cars, and I glared at him and said, "You better stop touching my babies or it won't end to well with you," he took the threat and backed away from my cars, and got back in the crowd of slightly scared looking wolves. "Good idea, bucko."

Jane, Alec, Heidi, and Demetri were surrounding me and Jasper, and I realized that somehow, I was being protected by everyone. I rolled my eyes and tried to pay attention to what Carlisle was saying, but I got distracted by how heavenly Jazz smelled. And I realized that he didn't have a shirt on since I was wearing his. Jaspers shoulders had started to shake, and I thought that it was with laughter, but the pain that was on his face, told me otherwise. I glanced at Jane, and realized that she wasn't doing anything. I put a shield around Jazz so that he wouldn't be able to feel anyone's emotions and he immediately relaxed. He looked down at me in appreciation.

I didn't realize until then, that Carlisle was calling my mom. The only way that I was able to tell that he was calling me was because he called me mom. "What do you want,_ son?_" I asked him, growling.

"No reason. So, Sam, as you can see, that's Bella, and yes she's a 'veggie,' so you don't have to worry about her trying to snap at anyone other than…us. You already know the rest of the Cullens/Hales. The rest of them are Carmen, Eleazer, Kate, Garrett, Heidi, Demetri, Jane, Alec, Peter, and Charlotte." Each respective person bowed their head a little bit, when Sam said something about their red eyes.

I spoke up then, before Carlisle could. "Peter and Charlotte aren't going to be here much longer, I'd say till the end of the week, and then they're going on a mission for me, to tell a story of sorts. Garrett is mated with Kate, so I'm sure that he will try to hunt animals, and from the looks of it, he's already started. And, Jane, Alec, Heidi, and Demetri are all going to be leaving soon anyways. So you will have nothing to worry about from them. And as Carlisle said, I am a veggie vampire, you have nothing to worry about from me unless you piss me off," I ended on a really sweet note.

"I see," the one named Sam said. "Are you the one that projected their thoughts to me?" he asked.

"Who? Me?" I asked smirking. "Oh, yes, yes I did. I am a very powerful vampire, and I have been for over 700 years. I wonder if I can shape-shift now…" I said musing. I thought of a bear, so I could test it out, and I shape shifted into a bear. Emmett tried to attack me, but Jasper held him off. Aww, how sweet is that? Now how the hell do I go back to my regular form? Peter, realizing what was going on, laughed at me and told the rest of those surrounding us. The wolves looked terribly frightened, and Carlisle told me to concentrate on what I looked like before, so I did, and it didn't work. "Well, this is fun," I mumbled, except it came out more as a guttural growl. I went to move my hands, but these huge paws came at me from nowhere, and I fell face first into the ground. Everyone was laughing at me, and I was doing my best to pout, but it wasn't working.

Jasper sent out some calm waves and I slowly transformed back into my vampire form. I looked up at him and smiled a grateful smile, and he returned it while appraising me. I looked down to see what I was wearing and freaked out. "Bella, darlin', as much as I love seeing you like that, I think you need some clothes on. Rose, will you take her inside so she can get some?" Jasper said.

Peter, being the jackass that he is, continued to laugh, and it slowly became the braying of a donkey while he transformed into a donkey. I'm going to go get one of Jasper's shirts again, and grab one for him, so do you think you can bring some clothes to me?" I asked Rose.

"Yeah, I will. And next time, try not to transform into a bear. Emmett had a hard time not attacking you. He loves bear," she said.

"I'll keep that in mind. And also that I shouldn't have clothes on if I ever use that power again. I don't like it. Not at all," I said. I could hear laughter from outside as Rose and I went separate ways to get some clothes. Rose brought me another pair of panties and bra, and a pair of yoga pants again. I put them on, and then went into Jaspers closet and got another shirt to put on, this time it was a band tee from a God Smack concert. I grabbed Jasper a Green Day band tee and went back downstairs. When Rose and I got outside, I went to Jasper and gave him the tee and said, "As much as I love seeing you like that, I think you need some clothes on. So put the damn shirt on. You're making the wolves nervous."

"Yes ma'am," he said while putting on the shirt.

"Carlisle, when are they going to leave? I want to go shopping," I whined.

"Don't worry your highness, we were just leaving," Sam said.

I blanched at the thought of being called highness. "Uhm, just call me Bella, please," I told them.

"Bella, then, incase we shall ever meet again," someone that I don't know the name too said.

After they left, I pouted at Jasper. "What is it darlin'?" he asked me.

"Will you go shopping with me? Please?" I asked him.

"Is Alice going?" he asked me, while glancing at Alice. I looked at her too, and she nodded her little head, and he looked back at me and I had my pout in place. I could see his resolve wavering, and he said, "Fine, but we have to go to the bookstore for at least 2 hours."

"I think we can deal with that. If not them than I can," I said while jumping up and down. I kissed him on the cheek before I realized that I didn't have any shoes on. "Uhm, does anyone have any shoes?" I meekly asked. Alice nodded and went to get me a pair of shoes so I sat out side with Jasper before wandering over to my cars to check on them. I examined each and every one of them before I was content enough with the condition that they were in.

I ran inside looking for a specific set of keys and once I found them, I ran back outside. Alice came out seconds later with a pair of 4 inch, Steve Madden stiletto heels. "Thank you Alice," I said while taking them from her and putting them on. "Jasper, will you ride with me?" I asked.

"Yes, which of your multitude of cars are we taking?" he asked.

"Uhm, my Mustang GT 500. The blood red one, not the black one.

"You have two of the same cars just in different colors?" Edward asked me.

"Yup, it's better than buying all the new Volvo's that come out. Who else is going?" I asked.

"Well, since I'm going, then Edward and Emmett have to go. The only ones not coming are Carmen and Eleazer, Kate and Garrett, the rest of your guard, Carlisle and Esme. Peter and Charlotte have decided to come…Well Peter can't come, so he's going to have to stick to being left alone for a few hours," Jasper told me. I smirked at Peter who tried to say something, but ended up braying, and I laughed at him. Ah, the irony.


	15. First Day of SchoolYikes!

A/N: So, I'm on spring break, and normally I would have more time to update, but my spring break is going to be really hectic, so if I don't update, then I'm sorry…but I promise to do my best.

Chapter 15: First Day of School…Yikes!

After the long, drawn out shopping trip that we took yesterday, I found out that Carlisle had registered me in school. I'm going to be a senior along with Jasper, Emmett, and Rose. Edward and Alice are juniors.

As of four hours ago, when Alice came barging into mine and Jaspers room, claiming that she 'needed to get you ready so you can make all the girls back off of Jazz' to start getting me ready for school. FOUR HOURS BEFORE WE HAD TO LEAVE! In a way, I did kind of benefit from having her do my hair and my make up, but we're vampires, we should be able to do that in less than four seconds.

She curled my hair and pulled half of it back, my make up was light, only eyeliner and mascara, and my outfit…oh my gosh, it was hot. I was wearing a pair of gray skinny jeans, a white low cut shirt, and white pumps. Alice was wearing the same thing except her jeans were pink, her shirt was black as were her shoes, and Rose was wearing blue skinny jeans, a red shirt, and red pumps. We grabbed out bags and waited for the guys to hurry and get dressed so we could leave.

Since all of us wouldn't fit in Edwards Volvo, Jasper and I decided to take my mustang gt. Jasper was able to feel my nervousness, and he asked me about it.

"Darlin', are you okay?" he asked me.

"You're an empath. Does it seem like I'm okay? But to answer your question. No, I'm not okay. I'm fucking nervous. I don't want any sluts attacking you, you're mine," I growled.

"Possessive much?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Very, but only when it comes to you. And anyways, I know you're thinking the same thing about me."

By that time, we were in the school parking lot, next to Edwards Volvo. Everyone was staring, and it felt like they could see through the tinted windows of my car, and could see me. Jasper got out and walked around the car to open my door for me. I took the hand, which he so graciously held out to me and got out of the car. "Darlin, you have nothing to worry about. Carlisle got you in all of my classes, and we have lunch together. You'll be fine and I'm going to be right next to you the whole time," he told me. "Now, let's go to the office and get you your schedule, even though you don't need it."

I giggled and kissed him lightly before we went to the office. All my classes were honors, from English to algebra to biology to social studies. And even honors p.e. What the hell would anyone be doing in honors p.e? It turns out that half of my classes are with Emmett, while the other half are with Rose. This is going to be fun.

"Don't look now, but here comes your fan club," Rose told Jasper and me. Emmett started to laugh while Jasper groaned.

"Thanks sis," he said to Rose.

"Not a problem little brother," she said before walking off with Emmett, right as two sluts walk up.

"Fan club?" I asked Jasper trying not laugh.

"Unfortunately," he groaned.

"Oh look Jessica, Jazzy is already groaning for me. It's easy to tell that he wants me," said a fake blonde.

"Yeah, but who's that slut that's hanging all over him, Lauren?" the brunette, who I'm guessing is Jessica, said.

"I don't know, but she better back the fuck off of him. He's mine!" Lauren said, yelling the last part.

Jasper and I started to walk, and as we were passing them, I said, "Is it me or does their voices sound as if someone's running their nails on a chalkboard?" he laughed and said, "Darlin, you are so right. Just know that you are the only one for me," then he kissed me right in front of them. The fake blonde tried to drag me off of him but it didn't work out so well. "Blondie, you better get the fuck off of me," I said slightly growling.

"No, you bitch. Get off of my Jazzy!" she said, and then she tried to kiss him.

"Uhm, hun, I think that if he were yours he wouldn't be pushing you away like he is now. So, why don't you go back to fucking your dog before I beat the shit out of you," I told her sweetly. And she pissed herself. Ha! Proves her right. "Let this be known to all of your followers. Jasper is mine, I am his, and there is nothing that anyone can do about it that will stop us from being together. Now, run along, slut."

Alice and Edward walked up and pushed them away before starting to walk with Jasper and I to our classes. "Well, that was fairly interesting. What were they thinking Edward?" Alice asked.

"Lauren was too shocked to say anything. As her and Jessica were walking away, she had to say, left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot, just to walk. Jessica on the other hand, was happy that someone finally stood up to Lauren. Even she knows when to back off. Lauren hasn't. Not yet. But I think that you may have made her do that. So, thank you sis." Edward said.

"Blonde suites her well then," Alice murmured, making us all laugh.

Jazz and I split ways from Alice and Edward when they got to their class, and continued walking to our class. When we got there, Rose was already there, sitting in the back with two open seats next to her. I went to the teacher, to get some slip signed, while Jasper went to sit at one of the desks that rose had saved. The teacher, I think his name was Mr. Tonka, told me to go sit next to Jasper. As I was walking to the seat next to Jasper, some baby faced blonde tried to hit on me. I glared at him and said, "The next time you hit on me, it won't just be my BOYFRIEND that attempts to murder you, but my two brothers, Edward and Emmett, will also be helping. And in case you haven't figured it out yet, I'm not available. I'm with Jasper. So get the fuck over it," and then I shoved him out of my way and sat between Rose and Jasper. And just to prove my point, Jasper leaned over and captured my lips with his, before he looked back at the blonde kid and smirked. "Who the hell was that?" I asked them.

"Mike Newton," Rose said. "The most persistent human you will ever meet."

"Great. That means that me, Eddie, and Em will be able to kick his ass," Jasper said with another smirk. I just groaned and zoned out of the lecture that was going on about Britain. I already knew this shit.

By the time that the bell rang for lunch, I was so bored; I was having trouble not falling asleep. Jasper had to carry me to lunch from our last class because of how bored I was. I think I might have forgotten how to walk. "Jazz, I like you carrying me like this. It's so comfortable," I told him.

"Well, then it'll be my pleasure to carry you like this for forever," he said sweetly. Rose and Alice were the only others in the cafeteria and when they heard that the went 'aw, why can't they say sweet things like that to us,' and 'damn, they need to take notes from Jasper.'

Then we were at the table, and Jasper just sat down with me in his lap. I looked at Rose and said, "But Rosie-Posie, if they took a not from Jasper's book, then they wouldn't be them would they? And Alice, if they say sweet things to you, would you not think that something was up?"

"Point taken," they mumbled right as Emmett and Edward walked up.

We all sat in silence for a while, me in Jaspers lap, Emmett with his arm around Rose's shoulders, and Edward and Alice staring at each other in a loving way. I started to get really bored, so I pulled out my…IPOD! And started to listen to 100 Monkeys, my FAVORITE band ever. When their song 'Wings on Fire' came on, I squealed, because I love that song, along with all of their other songs, but I love that song, Jasper looked at me funny, so I got childish and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Bella, what is that horrific noise coming from your ipod?" Edward asked me.

I gasped. No one, and I mean no one calls the 100 Monkeys a horrific noise. "Uhm, it's 100 Monkeys. And it's not a 'horrific noise' maybe you should broaden your horizons Eddie," I said.

"Who's that singing?" Alice asked me.

"Jackson Rathbone, and he is hot. I've actually met him before," I told her.

"Jackson Rathbone?! Alice and Rose yelled. I simply nodded my head yes.

"Ohmigosh! He is so dreamy," Rose said with this far away look in her eyes.

"He's a vampire," I told them.

"No way, that's not true…is it?" Emmett asked, really getting into the conversation that us girls were having. Jasper looked a little left out, and Edward was fuming about me calling him Eddie.

"Yeah, and he kind of looks like Jasper, although his hair is more of a brownish color. But his voice is phenomenal," I told them.

"Really? He looks like me?" Jasper asked. "Does he play any instruments?"

"He plays guitar and I think piano or keyboard. And, yes he looks like you," I told him, answering his questions.

"Can we meet him?" Edward asked while everyone else was nodding their heads in agreement.

"Well, I guess, but I don't know when his next gig is, I'd have to call and ask him," I told them.

"You have his phone number?!" Alice and Rose shrieked causing everyone in the cafeteria to look at us.

"Calm the hell down, and yes, I do," I told them.

"Well then call him silly," Alice said. So, I got my phone out, found Jackson's number and called him. As the phone was ringing, I put it on speaker so we all could hear him without making it look to odd.

"Hello?" Jackson said when he answered.

"Hey, when's your next gig and where's it at?" I asked him.

"Well hello to you too Bella," he said. "Uhm, I'm not sure when the next gig is, its somewhere in Seattle though." At that Rose, Alice and I squealed.

"Go find out when, please," I begged him.

"Okay, lemme go ask someone else," he said sounding weirded out. "Uhm, it's this coming Saturday, and who was screaming with you?"

"Uhm, my new sisters," I said barely getting it out through the squeals that were emanating from me. "We will see you there, expect me and a lot of people to be there. Where at in Seattle?" I told him.

"Uhm, the Red Ink bar," Jackson said.

"Ali, do you know where that is?" I asked Alice, while still on the phone with Jackson.

"Yes, and I can't wait. I can see that it's going to go really well and that Jasper and Jackson will get along great," Alice told me.

"Bella, who's Jasper?" Jackson asked me.

"Uhm, my mate?" I said kind of questioningly, while Jasper said, "Me."

"When are you going to be in Seattle?" I asked him.

"Well, we're here now. Why do you keep asking me so many questions? And what was that noise in the background?" he asked.

"Uhm, the noise was the bell ringing, and because I can. I got to go to class though, so I'll call you in like 3 hours to set up the meeting place and shit, later dude," I told him.

"Later Bella," Jackson said hanging up.

"So, who's up for skipping the next few days or so?" I asked them.

"Bella, we can't do that. It's not sunny out," Emmett said.

"Emmett, you do realize that you're talking to the most powerful vampire alive right?" I asked him.

"Well yea, but no one can change the weather. Only mother nature can do that," he replied.

I just gaped at him. Mother Nature? Really? "Emmett, are you really that childish as to believe in Mother Nature?" I asked him.

"Yes, yes I am."

"Well, who do you think you're talking to?"

"No way! That's so cool," Emmett said.

"Well, I think we better get out of here, because it's about to get sunny," Alice said.

Everyone looked at me suspiciously. "What? I didn't do anything…yet," I said. "But lets go. It's going to be sunny for the rest of the week, so we can go to Seattle ahead of time and meet up with Jackson and the rest of the band and hang out," I told them.

"Fine by me," they said.


	16. Meeting Jackson Rathbone

A/N: Okay, so I don't actually know Jackson Rathbone no matter how much I wish I did, but I really do love his music, and his voice is really good, so I suggest that you all listen to 100 Monkeys. And that conversation between Bella and Jackson was just a figment of my imagination…. Disclaimer! I do not own anything except the form and order of the words that are coming from my fingertips. Everything, the characters included, no matter how much I dislike the fact, comes from the genius mind of Stephenie Meyer, so I bow down to her, and thank her for giving the characters a life of their own, and having them be able to do as they please!

Chapter 16: Meeting Jackson Rathbone

When we got home, Esme looked at us disapprovingly. "Why are you six here?" she asked us.

"Well, it's sunny outside," I told her, while making it sunny outside to match my words.

"Well, I could have sworn that it was just cloudy and rainy a second ago," she said.

Peter came in then, took one look out the window, and one look at me, and said, "Nice, what are you going to be doing now that it's sunny out?"

"Well, we were thinking, surprising Jackson Rathbone and the rest of the 100 Monkeys," I told him.

"NO WAY!" he said jumping up and down like a little girl. "I HAVEN'T SEEN HIM IN AGES! WHEN CAN WE GO?!" he all but screamed.

"Well, on Saturday, he's got a gig, but I was thinking, that since the next few days are going to be sunny, we can head to Seattle and hang with him at his house," I told peter. "And everyone is invited to come and meet him," I said looking at Esme.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go get packed. Bella, does he know that we're coming?" Esme asked me.

"Uhm, well…kind of?" I said. "I'll go call him and tell him to tell the guys and to make sure that everything is okay with him," I told her. I pulled out my phone…again, and dialed Jackson's number…again.

"That was a fast three hours, but knowing you, you made it sunny so you could get out of school, right?" Jackson said as he answered his phone.

"What no hello?" I asked. "But yes, you caught me, I did do that. You're staying at your house there in Seattle right?" I asked him.

"Hello to you too, and yes, we are. How many of you are coming?" he said.

"Ten mates, so 20 of us all together," I said excitedly.

"Jesus Bella, how big is your knew family?" he asked me.

"Well, the Cullens, there's just Me, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Rose, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme, but Peter and Charlotte are going to be joining us, along with Garrett, Kate, Carmen, and Eleazer," I told him.

"Peter and Charlotte?" he asked.

"Yup, but promise me no mischief. You two should know how I am when it comes to mischief. Remember what happened to Anabelle?" I said.

"Yes, I promise, no mischief. You have my word on that. Just don't harm Anabelle," he said.

"It's a deal. We will be there in a few hours, see you then," I told him.

"Bella, darlin, who the hell is Anabelle?" Jasper asked me.

"Anabelle is Jackson's guitar. And lets just say, that I was holding her over a fire for Jackson and Peter ruining my outfit, which I still have," I said.

"You do?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's the one thing that I wouldn't let Alice throw out when she was trying to throw out all of my clothes. I don't think I'll ever throw that outfit out. And speaking of, I'm going to go put that on. They may have ruined it, but it looks so much more awesome now."

In actuality, I have about 8 or 9 outfits that both Peter and Jackson ruined together, or individually, that I still have. My favorite one would have to be the white mini skirt and red halter-top with red heels. They decided that I needed to have a variety of color other than red and white, so they took, a bunch of different colored paint, and paint brushed and did a splatter effect. So now, it's different colors, but it looks really awesome. Some of the paint was even glow in the dark.

They did that with all of the outfits that I wore around them that one day. Each time I had to change out of it. Then they decided that afterwards, they were going to make everything distressed. Finally I ended the corruption of my clothes by levitating Anabelle over a fire. Jackson stopped because he didn't want anything to happen to his Anabelle and he made Peter stop as well. I found all of those outfits and packed them for hanging with Jackson for the next few days, after I changed into my favorite outfit that they made for me.

When I walked downstairs, Peter started laughing and said, "You kept that? I remember when you first wore that around me and Jackson. God, that was a fun day. We ruined all 9 of the outfits that you put on before you threatened Anabelle. Ah, the memories. Although something tells me you threatened Anabelle ahead of time so this didn't happen again."

"Yup, and even if it does, the only outfits that I brought were the ones that you ruined that day. So no matter what happens, such as paint splatters and distressing my clothes, it won't look bad. It'll just look better," I told him.

You could hear him muttering "Damnit," before Charlotte smacked him upside the head. It just made me laugh.

"C'mon, lets go. Just follow me. Peter, Char, you two riding with me and Jasper?" I said.

"Yes, let's go hubby. Which car Bella?" Charlotte asked.

"The black GT. And be careful. I don't want any scratches," I said.

"Ah, Shirley. I love Shirley, don't worry Bella, I won't put any scratches on her," Peter said.

"Shirley?" Emmett asked smirking.

"Yes, Shirley. Don't you name your cars?" I asked him.

"Yes, he does. His jeep is named Beatrix, or Trix for short." Alice said.

"Okay, well, lets go!" I said whining slightly. Before I could grab my bags, Jasper already had them and was waiting for me to start walking before he started to. "Jazz, have I told you how much I love you?" I asked him.

"No, but you don't need to. I can feel it," he told me.

"Aw, that's really sweet. Jackson's going to love you." I told him. By then, we were at my car, and Peter and Charlotte were waiting to put their bags in the trunk. I popped it, and unlocked the doors, so we could get in. I got in the drivers side while Charlotte got in the passengers, which just left Peter and Jasper to sit in the back.

**Skipping ahead.**

As we were pulling into Jackson's driveway, Peter started to squeal like a girl. Their driveway is long. So Peter was squealing the entire length of it, and it was annoying. At least I didn't have to do anything to let Jackson know that we were here. I quickly got out of the car and as I shut my door, Jackson came and gave me a really tight hug that lasted forever. As he released, he kissed my cheek while I kissed his, and Jasper started to growl.

"Jasper, you can stop growling. He's my bestest friend. And you Jackson can let go of me now. You're starting to make Jasper jealous," I said giggling. "Where are the rest of the guys at?" I asked Jackson.

"Hunting. And Jasper, it's a pleasure to meet the person that Bella has always dreamed about having in her life," Jackson said. My eyes grew wide, and I smacked Jackson in the chest for saying that. "You said no mischief. You never said anything about no embarrassing you," Jackson told me.

"Where's Anabelle?" I asked him. By this time, the rest of the guys were back, and Ben tossed her to me. "She's staying in my sight at all times until the gig. If you say anything or do anything to embarrass me or cause mischief, she's going up in flames," I told him. "And thanks Ben!" I said without looking at him.

Everyone else had shown up and Peter finally quit squealing, and I was jumping up and down waiting to introduce my family to my best friends. "Okay, Jackson, Ben, Ben, and Jerad, you guys already know Peter and Charlotte, but this is Jasper, my mate, and the rest of my family is Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Edward, Rosalie, or Rose, Emmett, Carmen, Eleazer, Kate, and Garrett. You guys, these are my best friends, Jackson, Ben, Ben, and Jerad," I said still jumping up and down. Every body nodded when their names were said, and Alice and Rose squealed and started to jump with me. And soon enough, Jasper started to, and he started spreading the excitement out to everybody. Jackson and the rest of the band were unaffected by the excitement because Jackson has a shield that he constantly has over them, so they were all laughing at us. "Oh, uhm….we should probably explain powers shouldn't we?" I asked.

"Yeah, we should. Why don't you guys…calm down enough to get your bags and we'll show you to your rooms before we talk. How's that sound," Jackson said.

"Like a plan. Jasper, calm everyone down please?" I said.

"Already done it darlin'," he said while getting our bags.

"Bella, you and Jasper will be in the room that you were in the last time that you and Peter were here. Peter, same with you and Charlotte, and the rest of you can pick a tour guide and we will show you were you will be staying," Jackson said.

Jackson's house was huge. It was even bigger than Carlisle's and Esme's. It was a 10 story apartment complex basically. It was all brick, and everyone that stepped foot inside is shocked by how wonderfully the guys can decorate. It's really dark and depressing, but at the same time, it's light and airy. Don't ask me how they pulled it off, but they did. I could hear the appreciative gasp come from Esme, Rose, and Alice, while everyone else was openly staring. I let out an exasperated sigh, and Jasper looked at me with wonder and awe on his face. I grabbed him by the ear and led him to the top floor, which is basically like a pent house and told him to put the bags down. "This for all intents and purposes is my room, and it will always be my room, and now it's your room too," I told Jasper. "All of their houses are like this, and the top floor is always my room. So whenever I feel the urge to visit them, I always have a room that's mine and mine alone, and now it's ours," I continued.

"Do any of them have a mate?" Jasper asked me.

I laughed and said, "Does it look like there's a woman's touch in the decorations? No they don't. They haven't met the perfect one yet. Although, they all are very soon, and they're already going to be vampires, so they don't have to change them."

"That's nice to know, so, are you guys ready to talk," Jackson said.

"Yup, we were just on our way down," I said. Jasper and I followed Jackson downstairs to the living room. Since they didn't have a lot of furniture, they brought in chairs from the dining room, and I could see a couple from their private studio. There was one chair that I was looking for, and when I saw that it was empty, I hightailed my ass towards it. Jackson laughed at me, and I stuck my tongue out at him. I could tell that Jasper was jealous when he walked to where I was sitting and picked me up and sat me down on his lap.

Jackson laughed even more, before taking a seat with Ben, Ben, and Jerad. "Guess what guys," he said to them. They looked at him for a second before he continued. "Bella said that we were going to meet our mates soon and that they would already be vampires so we don't have to change them."

"That's nice to know," they all said at the same time.

"Weird," Jasper muttered.

"Be nice to them. Yes they are weird, but be nice," I said, lightly elbowing him in the ribs.

"So, what are your powers," Carlisle asked them.

"Well, I'm a shield, mental and physical," Jackson said.

"I can move things from one place to another without having to touch it," Ben said.

"I can turn invisible, I can also turn other people and objects invisible as well," the other Ben said.

"I can tell whether someone is good or evil, or if they are planning something that will cause mischief…Peter," Jerad said. "What about you guys? Well, except Peter, Charlotte, and Bella, we already know what their powers are."

"I can shock people," Kate said, while Garrett shook his head indicating that he didn't have a special power.

"I can sense other peoples powers and how strong they are," Eleazer said, Carmen, like Garrett, shook her head.

"I have no blood lust and Esme has the ability to have an overwhelming compassion and love," Carlisle said.

I can see the future, and Edward can read minds," Alice all but yelled.

"Rosie has her beauty while I have my strength," Emmett said.

"I can sense and manipulate emotions," Jasper said.

"That's awesome. I would kill to have a gift like yours," Jackson said. "Oh, and Bella, I absolutely love what you are wearing. How many outfits did you have to put on that day?" he asked.

"Nine," me and Peter said together. "That's why I brought all nine to wear this week. Except for when hunting," I continued to say. "Rose, Alice, make sure you're not in the same room as them alone. They have the tendency to ruin clothes, or in this case, splatter paint on them," I said warning them. "Then again, that goes for everyone," I said thoughtfully. "Jerad is okay, he tends to stay away from the evil workings of Jackson, Ben, Ben, and Peter."

"Hey! That's not fair!" the four of them said together. It sounded like a robot. I stuck my tongue out at them.

"Do you guys know what you sound like?" I asked them.

"No," they said at the same time.

"Robot Timberwolves," I said, staring right at Jackson.

"Fuck! They're after me again!" he yelled, running outside and climbing a tree.

Those of us that had the privilege of watching that started to laugh maniacally.

"Why did you say that Bella? You know how he is about _them_," Jerad said.

"I don't know, but I wanted to see what he would do. At least this time, he remembered that they couldn't climb up trees that well. Remember the last time, he tried to dig a grave?" I said laughing.

"Oh yea, that was funny. We had to repeatedly tell him that the wolves would be able to sniff him out and dig him up," Ben said.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked, not beating around the bush. "And what the hell are Robot Timberwolves?"

"Uhm that would be a question best answered by Jackson. It has to do with his change. I know about it, but I'm going to let him answer that question. But he hates Robot Timberwolves with a passion. He even wrote a song about them," I said.

A/N: And end Chapter 16. Two done in one day. I feel soo proud. Yay mE!


	17. Robot Timberwolves?

A/N: Best read if listening to 100 Monkeys Robot Timberwolves

DISCLAIMER! I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT LINE!

Chapter 17: Robot Timberwolves?

It took me a while, but I finally got Jackson out of the tree that he was in. I had to threaten that I would cut the tree down, I told him that I killed the Timberwolves, but what finally got him down, was the fact that I started a fire and yelled for Ben to throw me Anabelle. He jumped down like I had set the branch he was on, on fire and grabbed Anabelle from me and started to hug her to his chest.

"That was mean Bella," he said, glaring at me. "Make the fire go away, please make the fire go away. Don't hurt Anabelle, you didn't put a scratch on her did you?" he asked.

He's like me and my cars. If one of my cars gets a scratch, I'm pissed as hell, and if his Anabelle gets a scratch, he's pissed as hell. "You should know that I would never hurt Anabelle, and I think you should walk your ass back in there and tell them why you're so afraid of the…you know, _them,_" I told him.

"Yeah, just let me put Anabelle up first will you?" he said, I just nodded my head and walked back in to sit back on Jaspers lap.

When Jackson walked back in, he looked even more pale than usual. He hates the Robot Timberwolves, but he hates talking about them even more. "Okay, well, when I was 24 or so, I don't remember when exactly, it's been a couple hundred years, but I was 'mad' or so I was told. I was in some type of hospital, and there were people, and they were crazy. I had been there since I was about 12, because my parents just wanted to get rid of me. The place that I was in, was guarded by these things that no one believed was there. I was the only one that ever saw them. They looked robotic, but they were wolves. The guy that ran the place, he was crazy, like beyond mad crazy. He said they were called Robot Timberwolves. So, anyway, the director dude said that if I tried to escape, then they would chase after me. I was in Australia, and for a while, I thought that the heat was getting to me, but I had escaped. I kept on running, and running, I happened to glance behind once, and I saw that they were chasing me. I then somehow started to run through shrubs and things that had really sharp thorns, so I was getting cut up and my clothes where starting to get torn, I was freaking out and I started to hyperventilate and I collapsed to the ground, and after that I don't remember anything. And Bella hadn't told me what she did to them," Jackson said.

"I guess I can tell you now," I said after a few minutes of silence. "I was in the area hunting, and I smelt your blood. By the time that I got to where you were, one of the wolves had ripped some skin away from your leg while the other ones where circling around you talking in…well robotic voices. So, I saved your ass from them, I started a fire, and I burnt them. But in order to completely save you, I had to turn you. It was either that or let you die, so I changed you. You were burning for three days, and when you woke up, I taught you to hunt on animals, and told you what we were and what possibilities you would have had. You took it pretty calmly, so I left you to your own devices. Over the years, I checked up on you, and after a while, you had turned the three dufuses sitting next to you and formed the band, and when you four had just started to get known in small towns, I returned, and since we were in Texas at the time, I brought Peter and Charlotte, and well, you guys remember it from there. Over the years, we visited, you guys came to Volterra, and then you and Peter decided it would be fun if you ruined nine of my outfits in one day, and I started to threaten Anabelle. That's about it," I said.

"When were you in Texas?" Jasper asked me.

"About 50 years or so after you escaped Maria," I told him.

"Wait, there were Robot Timberwolves in the 1800's in Australia? Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, it's kind of weird now that I think about it. Jackson, you should play the Robot Timberwolves song that you wrote," I told them.

"Okay, c'mon down to the studio," he said.

We followed him down to the basement, which is a huge ass recording studio. I faintly heard Jasper mutter a shocked wow before he looked around in amazement.

"Okay, the song is Robot Timberwolves," Jackson said while everyone got set up.

Running from these masacading faces chasing me

_Out of the woods it isn't good_

_It looks real bad for me_

_I'm being chased by all these masacading faces_

…. And so he went on singing for us. I had already heard the song before, so I pretty much know it by memory.

When the song was over with, I looked at Edward and asked him, "Do you think that they're a horrific noise now?"

He gulped and looked from me, to the guys, and back again before shaking his head and gulping, "No?" he said kind of shakily.

"Good answer," Ben said.

"Hey Jazz, don't you play the guitar?" Emmett asked.

"Uhm, yeah, but uh…I don't, I mean…uhm…." Jasper stuttered.

"Spit it out already dude," Emmett said.

"My guess is, is that he doesn't have his guitar with him," Jackson said. "But that's okay, he can use Anabelle." I stared at him in shock. He never lets anyone play Anabelle. "What?" he asked when he saw me staring at him.

"You…you never let ANYONE use Anabelle. What's made you change your mind about that rule?" I asked him.

"He's your mate, and I'm your best friend, and since he's good to you, which I can tell, he makes you really happy, and don't try to deny it, I figure I can let him use Anabelle," Jackson said. After he handed Jasper Anabelle, I jumped up and hugged him.

"Thank you for accepting him," I said quietly so only he could hear.

"No problem little sister," he said just as quietly.

Jasper, oblivious to the exchange started to play 'Wings on Fire.' The guys just started to laugh hysterically. Jasper looked up, confused. "What?" he asked.

"Jasper, honey, you're playing one of their songs. It's the same one that I was listening to at lunch earlier. Did you not know that it was them?" I said.

"It is?" Jasper asked, all excited.

"Yes dear, I thought we covered this earlier," I said.

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S... IT'S YOU! OH MY GOSH!" Jasper yelled, jumping up and down. "I'M SUCH A HUGE FAN! I LOVE YOUR HAIR SO MUCH!"

"Bella, did you bring some random fan to meet me just for the hell of it?" Jackson asked.

"No, I really did think that we went over this earlier. I know that Rose, Alice, Eddie, and Emmett were there. I had no idea that Jasper would react like…this," I muttered.

"Weird," Jackson muttered.

"Very weird," Jerad said joining the conversation.

"What was that?" Jasper asked.

"Did you not just jump up and down like an excited school girl?" I asked.

"Not of my own accord. I felt this really strong wave of excitement, but I don't know where it came from," Jasper said.

I looked at Jerad and he said, "Peter and Emmett. They thought that it would be funny as hell to watch, and it was."

"Oh, when I get my hands on you two, you're going to wish that you were never born," Jasper said, starting to go into his 'God of War' mode. Peter realizing what was happening muttered a quick 'oh shit' and started to run.

"Peter stop," I said. I moved to in front of Jasper and put my hands on his chest. "Jasper, baby please calm down. It was just a joke; they didn't mean any harm to you or me. Don't go into 'God of War' mode please," I said lightly. Everyone was backing up slowly, while I stayed right in Jaspers path. I grabbed his face in my hands and made him look at me. "Jasper, babe, calm the fuck down. Don't make me send any of that synthetic shit to you. Just calm down please," I said. I started to beg with my eyes, and he calmed down, slowly at first, then he looked at Peter and Emmett. Peter looked shocked as hell, as did Charlotte, and Emmett just looked unfazed.

"Bella, what the hell was that?" Charlotte asked me. All I did was shrug.

My hands were still on Jaspers face, so I looked back at him and asked him if he was okay.

"Yes darlin' I'm okay, Peter, Emmett, I'm sorry, that was very…rude," Jasper said. Peter looked even more shocked if that was even possible.

"What the hell Bella? You're making THE 'God of War' go soft. This is a miracle," Peter said.

"Wait, 'God of War' as in Jasper Whitlock from the southern wars?" Jackson asked.

Jasper nodded his head slowly in response to his question, kind of caught off guard and suspicious. "Yeah, I am. Why?" he said.

Jackson shot a look at Peter, and that's when I realized that Jackson knew my mates name before I did. "What the hell Peter? Going around and telling people who my mate is even when I don't know? Or didn't know? What gives you the right to do that? And you!" I said turning on Jackson. "What gives you the right to not tell me?" I said. I was fuming. I was about to attack one of them, and Jasper realized this and grabbed me around the waist. "Jasper let go of me!" I yelled.

"Sorry darlin', but that isn't happening' till you calm your pretty lil' face down," he said.

"Ugh, I give up. I'll get you two back later," I muttered, and just hung limply in Jasper's arms. "So not fucking fair," I muttered more to myself, but everyone heard it.

"ISABELLA!" Esme said.

"Sorry Esme," I replied.

"I want to go hunting," I muttered. "But first I have to change."

A/N Okay, so I'm running out of idea's for this chapter, so this is it for this chapter. AND THREE UPDATES IN 1 DAY! I FEEL SO UTTERLY PROUD OF MYSELF!


	18. The Red Ink BarAnd Mates?

A/N: Uhm…Wow, my brain is like soooo overloaded and overworked but I'm gonna try to get the next few chapters in as soon as possible. This chapter is going to be the night of the show at The Red Ink bar, and I have no idea if that's a real place or not, but if not, then that'd be a real cool place to be.

Chapter18: The Red Ink Bar and Mates?

"Oh my god, this place is crowded," Kate said.

"I wish I could get drunk," Emmett said, or well, boomed. Rose smacked him upside the head.

"C'mon, lets go to the VIP area to talk with the guys before they go on," I said, super excited.

Alice looked like the energizer bunny on crack, and as we made our way to the VIP section where the guys were waiting for us, she was bouncing up and down and dancing at the same time in 5 inch stilettos. When we were almost there, I felt eyes boring into my back; I looked behind me and noticed 4 women with gold eyes staring at me. "Jasper, tell the guys that I said good luck and that I'll have a surprise for them when they're done on stage. I'll be back in a few minutes," I said. He looked at me questioningly for a minute, but I pushed him towards the VIP section and he went.

"Be careful darlin'," he said and turned to continue walking.

I just nodded, before I walked over to where the four women were standing. They were all real beautiful. One was blonde, one was a redhead, one was a brunette, and the other had black hair. "What are y'alls names?" I said when I got to them.

"I'm Jesse," the Blonde said.

"I'm Emma," the redhead said.

"I'm Caitlin," the brunette said.

"And I'm Alex," said the one with black hair. "Now, who are you and the rest of your coven?"

"I'm Bella, and if you'll follow me I'll introduce you to them, and to your mates, I know exactly who they are, they're really good friends of mine, and they'll be on stage any moment now. Don't worry, we wont hurt you, I promise," I said to them. They conferred for a moment before Alex, who seems to be the leader nodded and said that they would follow me.

As I led them to the VIP Section, Alex asked me how I knew the band. "I changed Jackson after I found him nearly dying, and he changed the rest of the members when he found them nearly dying, and about 50 years ago, we met up again and I got to know everyone really well and over the years, we got to be really close, and Jackson decided to 'ruin' like nine of my outfits with paint in one day, but he got the help of someone else, who you'll meet, to do it. And this is one of the outfits that they ruined. None the less, I threatened Anabelle, Jackson's guitar, and they stopped ruining my outfits," I said. My outfit was a pair of gray skinny jeans with a yellow top and yellow stiletto's. And of course they had paint splatters all over them. "Okay, here we are. Alex, Emma, Caitlin, and Jesse, this is my family, Peter, Charlotte, Kate, Eleazer, Garrett, Carmen, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, and my mate Jasper. Guys, this is Alex, Emma, Caitlin, and Jesse. They're Jackson, Ben, Ben, and Jerad's mates."

"How do you know?" Emma asked me.

"It's one of my powers," I said. I went to sit next to Jasper, but he pulled me in his lap. "Have a seat ladies, and enjoy the show," I told them.

"HELLO SEATTLE! HOW ARE YOU GUYS DOING TONIGHT?" Jackson yelled into the mic. As 'Seattle' screamed, Jackson was just nodding his head before he said, "Well, this first song was inspired by one of my best friends antic of picking on me, which she still does. So, give it up for Robot Timberwolves!"

"I did not inspire that song, but I do pick on him about it," I told everyone…well the four that will be known more in our future. After the song was up and all the girls stopped screaming, Jackson introduced the next song.

"Okay, well, this next song is called Wings on Fire and it goes something like this," Jackson said.

"Ladies and gentlemen this is your captain speaking, we have reached our cruising altitude of 35000 feet, stewardess's will be moving through the cabin with drinks...oh, oh that is...that's not good. Ground control to flight 69 your wing is on fire, what did he just say; your wing is on fire. Oh my god the wings on fire, Oh my god, this suckers gonna hit the ground, we're going down…"

After they did a couple more songs, they said good night and that they would be back soon. They started to make their way to the table, but they were blocked by a lot of women trying to get in their pants. "Emmett, Jasper, Peter, come with me," I said, when I heard Alex, Emma, Jesse, and Caitlin growling.

Emmett and Peter pushed their way through the ladies, while was behind them and Jasper was behind me. When we got to the guys, I smirked while walking up to Jackson. "Oh, baby, that was a good performance. You were great. I can't wait to get you home and in my bed. Oh, and you guys were good too. You guys know that my sisters are waiting for you back at the table right?" I said to them loud enough for all the girls to hear. I kissed Jackson and dragged him back to the table while Emmett, Jasper, and Peter guarded them from the sides and rear. "Ew, I cannot believe that I kissed you. That was so disgusting," I said to Jackson who was laughing.

"Yes, little sister. Disgusting that was. But we thank you for getting us out of that situation," Jackson said. "Well, who are these ladies?" he asked when we got to the table.

"Jackson, Ben, Ben, and Jerad, these beautiful ladies are Alex, Jesse, Emma, and Caitlin. Remember when I told you guys that you would meet your mates soon? Well say hello," I told them. Jackson is with Alex, Ben is with Jessie, the other Ben is with Emma, and Jerad is with Caitlin. All the guys could do was stare, and my laughing snapped them out of it. "What? That's hilarious. You four are making them uncomfortable. Haven't you seen a lady before?" I asked them.

"No," they said at the same time.

"Robot Timberwolves," I said and watched Jackson jump into Alex's arms. She looked freaked out by the sudden action from Jackson. "Oh my gosh. That was too funny. Oh, and that's what he meant by the speech that he gave before he sang that song," I said when Alex looked at me.

"Ah, now I know what you mean by him being your best friend. How do you get him to get down?" she asked.

"I'm going to burn Anabelle Jackson," I told him and watched as he jumped down.

"NO! NOT ANABELLE PLEASE ANYTHING BUT ANABELLE!" he screamed. Everyone was just watching him with an amused expression, but Alex looked pissed.

"It's his guitar, for some reason he named it Anabelle and he doesn't let anyone play it. Well, he let Jasper play it for some reason that I still don't understand, but other than that, no one's allowed to play it. I've threatened to burn it over the years but I never have," I explained to her quickly. "Once he gets to know you, Anabelle will come in second compared to how much he loves something. Trust me on that."

"Okay. Uhm, this is slightly awkward. People are staring," she said.

"Jackson, we're going back to your place. Get the hell up off the ground now, and take Alex back to your place so we can talk in a quieter environment. Tell the guys that what I said goes for them too. The rest of us are heading back now, see you when you get there," I said.

"Kay, just let yourselves in, you know where the key's at," he told me.

Jasper and I started to walk away towards the exit where the rest of the family was waiting. They don't know where the key is, so even when they got there they would have to wait for us to get there. We walked to our cars and got in them, once we unlocked them and we floored it out of the parking lot and raced towards Jackson's house. I knew where all the shortcuts were at, so I was the first one there along with Jasper, Peter, and Charlotte. When we got there, I got out and got the key from where it was hidden at and let us in. I turned on the lights and sat in the living room waiting for the rest to get here. Carlisle, Kate, Esme, Eleazer, Carmen and Garrett got here next with Edward, Alice, Rose, and Emmett coming in 'last.' The guys got here with their girls a little later than I thought they would, and they all had messy hair. I just smirked at them and said, "So, have a nice make out session?" I asked. Jackson threw his keys at me but I easily caught them. "Pathetic throw." I told him while sticking my tongue out at them.

I heard Alex ask Jerad if we were always like this, and Jerad said, "No, Bella's just doing that to embarrass you. Don't worry about it though, if she's doing that, then you're fine in her book. She's welcoming you to the family in her own way. She did that when she first met us and it was hilarious."

"Damn straight she's fine in my book. I knew she was coming before any of you did! And when don't I embarrass Jackson? It's fun as hell," I said. This time Jackson came running at me and I quickly got behind Jasper and Jackson froze in place. I stuck my head up over Jaspers shoulder and smiled evilly at Jackson. "Ha! Your too scared to go after me now aren't you!" I said.

"Bella!" he whined. "Stop it! You're embarrassing me."

"I think that's the point dude," Emmett said.

Jasper sat down and pulled me into his lap making me lean against his chest so he could put his chin on my shoulder. I screamed a little because it surprised me, which caused Jasper to laugh. "So, how do you four know each other?" I asked Alex.

"We're all blood related. The person that changed us did it at the same time. It was supposed to be for some type of revenge plot against a heavily guarded vampire in Italy, but the red head got distracted and forgot about us. The smell of human blood disgusted me, so I went in search of some other substance and found it in animal blood," Alex said.

"How long ago have you been changed?" Jasper asked.

"About two weeks ago, why?" Emma said.

"Victoria?" Peter asked.

"That's what I'm thinking. Was the redheads hair all wild looking?" Jasper said.

"Yeah, how do you know so much about her?" Caitlin asked.

"Because about 2 weeks ago, give or take a couple days, we killed Victoria. She was after me, Carlisle, and Esme, and the rest of my family. And then her second mate tried to kill me because I had ripped Vickie's head off and tore her to pieces before I threw her in a fire. But he also killed Kate's sisters," I said.

"By heavily guarded vampire, she meant you?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I'm not only the most heavily guarded, but the most powerful, so even now when I'm not being guarded by my guards, I've got my powers," I said. "I'm practically the queen of vampires."

"Not only does she have her powers, but she's got the "God of War" on her side too," Peter said.

"God of War?" Jesse asked.

"Me," Jasper said, speaking up again. "It's what Peter called me during the Southern Wars. I am one vampire you do not want to mess with. Anyone that was in the southern wars knows about me, Bella killed my maker the night that I escaped. Do you guys have any powers?" he asked them.

"No, we are essentially powerless," Alex, said after she thought about it for a second. I read their minds to see what they were thinking, and I saw that they were telling the truth.

"You four may not have any powers now, but you will soon," Eleazer said.

"How do you know?" Jesse asked.

"Oh, yea, that's my power. I can sense what powers others will have. It seems that you four will be able to control the elements. Alex you will control fire, Caitlin you will control water, Jesse you will control air, and Emma, you will control earth. The only person whose powers will out control yours is Bella's, but she's also got the ability to manifest spirit. If you need anyone to help you train your powers, I'm sure Bella won't mind teaching you," Eleazer said.

"Thanks for volunteering me," I said to him, glaring mockingly. I looked at the four women that will change the life of my best friends and said, "I will help you though. Just get one of them to call me, and I'll help you any time you need it, and Alex, try really hard not to set Anabelle on fire when you get pissed and things around you randomly combust into flame."

"Uhm, thanks for the heads up?" Alex said slightly questioningly.

I giggled and said that it was not a problem.

"So, how long have you guys known everybody?" Caitlin asked.

"I met Carlisle when he was a newborn, I told him about this…lifestyle, and that was about 300 years ago, or so, I met the rest of the Cullens and Hales when they came to Italy seeking my help. I've known Peter since the civil war, same with Charlotte, when they were trying to desperately get Jasper out of the southern wars, I changed Ben and over the years, I looked in on him and found out that he had changed the other three dimwits, and Eleazer worked for the guard, and he helped me realize that I was the most powerful vampire, and through him I met Kate and Carmen, and Garrett was on the guard," I said. "I've been the force that has brought most of us together today."

"Was on the guard?" Garrett asked at the same time that everyone else said, "WHAT?" really loudly.

"Yes, was on the guard. You will no longer have to do anything for the 3 asses that are there now, but in the future, there is going to be war, and they are going to pay. Marcus is the only one that will fight on our side, and while I'm living with the Cullens, he will rule the Volturi for me, and when I return to Italy on visits, he will gladly step down and let me make changes where I find it necessary. And it was all unintentional, except for helping Alice find Jasper and then telling her that she would find her mate soon. If I hadn't done that, then she would be a force to be reckoned with, and I wouldn't have her as a sister. But Rose, I was what led you to Emmett as he was being attacked by the bear, Esme, I was the force that kept your heart beating long enough for Carlisle to realize that you were still alive, Edward, I was the force that gave your mother enough breath to tell Carlisle to save you, and Carlisle, I was the force that made you take a walk the night that you found Rose," I said all in one breath and really fast hoping that no one heard that.

They all looked confused for a minute before Carlisle understood me, and said, "You can do that?" I simply nodded my head in guilt. I knew that Rose was warring with herself on to thank me or to attempt to rip me to shreds, and either way, I know I deserve it. I heard Rose get up and leave the room, and I heard her tell Emmett not to follow her.

"Bella," Esme said.

"Yes?" I asked without looking up.

"Go after her dear, please. She deserves an explanation."

"I know, I'll go when Jasper releases me," I told her while looking at Jasper accusingly.

He just said be careful and pushed me out of his lap and out the door. I sent him a glare before I found Rose just sitting outside. "May I join you, Rosalie?" I asked her timidly.

"I don't care, what are you going to do to me now? Make me lose Emmett?" she said accusingly.

"No, I would never do that to you! I know what I did was wrong, but after what you had been through, you deserved happiness, and you have that with Emmett, don't you?" I asked her.

"Well, yea, but I don't think I'll ever be truly happy without a real family. Don't get me wrong, I love you guys, but sometimes I just wish that I could have a family of my own, with kids, and I want the chance to be pregnant, and you took that all away from me," she accused.

"You really should shut up and listen then," I told her.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

I smirked and said, "Just listen to the sounds around you. Tune out what's happening inside and listen to the sounds of nature, and listen to the sounds that you are making."

We stood there in silence for a while, I could faintly hear a heartbeat, and I was waiting for her to realize it, and to realize that it was coming from her. "H-h-how? Bella, how is this possible?" she asked me as realization dawned on her face.

"I'm not sure, I just knew that I had that power, but I'm not sure how I got it," I told her honestly. "So, if you're ever really bitchy and moody, it's not because of me, okay?"

"Yeah, but it is because of you, because you gave me this precious gift," she said flinging herself at me, I barely caught her and steadied myself so we didn't go tumbling to the ground.

"You have got to be careful, Rosie-Posie," I told her. "Now, let's get back inside and I'll let you tell everyone if you want." I started to laugh as she got really excited and started to pull an Alice and bounce up and down. "Can you tone that down some? I don't want Jasper to start to get like you," I said laughing. I let her walk in first and incase she fell, I would be there to catch her


	19. Some Good News And Some Bad News

A/N: So, on April 3, this coming Saturday, 100 Monkeys are going to be in the area that I live in, but I'm not going to be able to go see them because I'm going to be out of town, so I'm like, super pissed about that.

Okay, mini rant is over; onwards to chapter 19

Chapter 19: Some Good News and Some Bad News

As Rose and I walked in, everybody stopped talking and stared. "What?" Rose snapped. I just laughed and muttered bitch under my breath. She turned around and smiled at me.

"Well, you're happy after finding out that your humanity was taken away from you by Bella," Emmett said, not beating around the bush.

"Well, when you have a sister like Bella, she can give you back a shred of humanity when you least suspect it," Rose said while giving me a hug.

"I am utterly confused. Why was Jasper so excited before you two walked in?" Alice asked.

"You mean you haven't seen it?" Rose asked.

"Nope, I didn't make a decision on making a decision. I figured that it would be best if you told them yourself, without pixie over there knowing," I said while walking towards Jasper. "So you can tell them whenever you want. " As I sat on his lap he started to bounce again. "Rosie-Posie! Stop it! As much as I love Jasper doing what he's doing right now, I don't think that it's appropriate for the moment. Calm down on the excitement," I told her. I put my shield around Jasper so he wouldn't have to feel anyone's emotions for the time being. He relaxed into the chair and pulled my back against him while he started to kiss my shoulder, my neck, and my cheek, while he put his head on my shoulder like he did earlier.

"So, Rose, what's this surprise thing that you have to tell us?" Esme asked, ever the loving mother.

"Well, I found out that…. well, I found out…." She said stuttering.

"Spit it out already woman!" Peter yelled. Rose ran over to him and smacked him across the face while Charlotte watched on in amusement.

"Jesus Christ Rose, you're a hormonal bitch right now aren't you," Edward said.

"You have no idea Eddie, trust me. When does a woman get this hormonal?" I asked while looking at Carlisle. The look of utter disbelief on his face was priceless; I grabbed my phone and snapped a picture of him and saved it as my picture id for him.

"You mean she's…?" Carlisle asked, leaving off the word. I simply nodded while Rose screamed, "YES I'M PREGNANT!" loudly, might I add. All that was heard was gasps.

"But isn't that impossible?" Emmett asked. "Ow Rosie what was that for?" he said after Rose smacked him.

"Because, well…Because, I don't know, okay. It just felt right," Rose said.

"Emmett, haven't you learned by now that when I'm in the picture, anything is possible? Even a pregnant vampire? Oh and have fun for the next nine months." I told him. He looked thoughtful for a while, before he shook his head. "Wow, Rosie-Posie, maybe for the next nine months it's going to be you that's got their hands full instead of the other way around," I told her.

"Thanks," she said in a sarcastic and bitchy manner.

Everyone was just watching us banter back and forth, and it was starting to get annoying. "What?" I asked, being rude. I faintly heard Rose say now who's the bitch, but I didn't care. What I did care about was why everyone was staring at me.

"It's just that…in all the years that any of us have known you," Garrett said.

"You have never acted as carefree as you are now," Ben continued.

"And it's weird," Carlisle finished. I didn't know how to respond to that, so I stuck my tongue out at them for good measure.

"Uhm, is my weirdness a good thing or a bad thing?" I asked them.

"Oh, this is definitely a good thing, it's actually quite refreshing to see. Normally you act happy, but now, you are happy. It is DEFINITELY a good thing," Jackson said.

"We all know who to thank for that," the other Ben said, while looking pointedly at Jasper, who was hardly paying attention to the conversation and was playing with the hem of my shirt.

"Wait…. why are y'all lookin at me like that?" He asked.

"Were you not paying any attention brother?" Peter asked. Jasper just shook his head while Peter sighed in exasperation. "Figures," he muttered darkly to himself.

"Jasper, brother, dear sweet, sweet brother," Charlotte said, moving to kneel in front of Jasper and me. "You have made Isabella so happy. I was worried that she would never find you, her perfect someone, her love, her mate, but she has. And you have made an incredible difference in not only her life but of those sitting around us. Especially the four monkeys over there who just found their mates. They owe it all to you, Bella was the missing piece to you and now she's the glue that holds all of us together. Whether we like it or not," Charlotte said.

"And I just love how we're all talking about me as if I wasn't here," I said sounding like an over peppy cheerleader.

"Well, it's true, we owe it all to Jasper hun. He's made you a better, and nicer person. You would never do something like you did for Rosalie unless you had something to gain from it. But you made up for something that you couldn't control, and it's brought you and Rose closer than what you were," Charlotte told me. As she got up, she kissed Jasper and then me on the foreheads, before going back to sit next to Peter on the couch.

**APOV: (Not Alice, but Alex)**

Just from meeting Bella in the club and seeing the way that she interacted with everybody made it seem as if she was the center of attention without her even realizing it. Hearing the words that the southern belle, Charlotte said to her, made it seem as if she was finally seeing herself for the first time.

"Bella, may I speak with you please?" I asked her.

"Uhm sure. Where at?" Bella said, sounding like she was about to dry sob.

"Outside somewhere, where no one else can hear?" I asked, kind of tentatively. I may not show it, but deep down inside of me, I'm scared of her. As I was about to stand up and go outside, Jackson grabbed me by the waist and kissed me long and hard. 'Good luck babe,' he muttered against my lips before pushing me out the door after Bella. _Weird,_ I thought.

"Eh, he's always cryptic as hell. So is Peter, but you can't help but to love them," Bella said shocking me out of my reverie. "Sorry, normally I don't read other peoples minds, but you were being very quiet. Have been all night. So, what did you want to talk to me about?" She said. Her apology sounded sincere, so I continued on with the mission that I was put on by my sisters.

"Well, we, my sisters and I, we want to thank you," I said.

"For what?"

"For bringing us to our lives, our reason to live. For the past two weeks, after we awoke, we felt as if we were really close to our happily ever after, but we could never find it. Then when we were at that bar, it was so close, and we smelt other vampires in the area, we were curious, and really hopeful. That's when you turned around and looked at us with a knowing look. In just the few hours that we've known you, you've made us so much happier then we ever thought possible," I paused for a moment. It's not because I didn't know what to say, but it was that I didn't know how to say it.

"C'mon, lets walk. They're being nosy and listening in. Don't worry I won't bite you. Can you get your sisters to join us? So I don't have to repeat myself?" Bella asked, after a moment of thoughtful silence.

"Yeah, let me go get them," I said before running back into the house and getting my sisters to come outside with me. When we were all outside with Bella, she inclined her head and took off into the woods. My sisters and I followed her wordlessly. After going in the woods a few miles, Bella stopped and sat on the ground. We followed suit and sat waiting patiently for Bella to get her thoughts together and sit.

"You guys haven't heard about the prophecy yet have you?" she started, we shook our heads no, very confused. What does a prophecy have to do with all of this? "Just bear with me please, I'll get to the point in a minute. But there's a prophecy about a great war that will come, between some of the most powerful vampires. It's said that once the most powerful vampire meets her 'God of War,' then it's set in motion. The only way that said vampire would be able to meet her god of war was after she freed him from the slavery of the southern wars, and he found his family, and they came to her in search of help. And that's what happened. It was a revenge plot gone wrong on so many levels, but it was also a way to unite those that needed uniting," she paused there, her eyes glazed over and, gathering more thoughts presumably.

"Back in the 1800's Peter came to me in search of help. He said that he needed to get his best friend out of the wars, and that his maker was a ruthless bitch that would come after him if he escaped on his own. Maria, Jasper Peter, and Charlottes creator, had some how found out about the prophecy. She told it to Jasper about a year before Peter came back to get him, said that the night that he escaped would be the night that she died by the hands of his mate. And that's what happened. She died by my hands, but it was a cruel death. I put Maria through so much pain, only imagining what she had put Jazz through, and as you guys know, I have the power over the elements and I was also able to feel her emotions. She felt no fear, only guilt and acceptance. She didn't know what my name was, so she asked me. 'Who are you?' she asked. My response was, 'Izzy, part of your worst nightmares,' then she felt a little bit of fear, but it turned to sorrow. 'Oh. Jasper will be lucky once he finds you,' she said. After that, I slowly ripped her to shreds, pausing every few moments to light parts of her on fire as I went. She stayed quiet throughout the whole thing, not a sound coming from her. She knew that it was coming, the day that she would die," she paused again, her eyes becoming focused on us, and in the present, not the past.

"Why are you telling us this?" Caitlin asked.

"Because, in order to understand what I'm about to tell you next, you four ladies need to know how much of a ruthless bitch I can be, and why Charlotte said what she said. She's known me for a couple hundred years now, and she's never seen me as happy as I am. Even the guys haven't seen me this happy before. I want them to have the happiness that I have, and I know, without a doubt, I _KNOW_ that you guys are their happiness. But just know that no matter what happens in the future, or what may have happened in the past, and I'm not saying that anything did happen, but their pasts aren't all that great, but just know that I'm always going to be there for them like I have been in the past. They're my brothers, and if something happened to upset them, then I would be very pissed. Just please keep in mind, that I'm not one to mess with, and if something happens to them, I'll hurt the person that did it," she said, and she sounded like she meant it.

"Bella, trust me on this, we would never ever want to hurt them on purpose. We may get into fights on occasion, but we will never stop loving them. They love you, everyone in there does, hell, we hardly know you and we love you," Jesse said.

"But you have nothing to worry about. You can trust us all on this, they make us happy," I said.

"Thank you. Thank you for being their light in the darkness. Thank you for saying that you won't hurt them. You guys have no idea how much it means to me to have my brothers so happy," Bella said. "They're about to send out a search party. We better head back," she said. "Oh, and thank you for listening to me."

"Not a problem," my sisters and I said together.

"Now that's weird," Bella muttered while running off. We all started to laugh and followed Bella back to the house, where we would now live.

**BPOV: (Bella)**

By the time that we made it back to Jackson's house, the guys were outside pacing the porch. "Oh, come one. Have more faith in me than that you guys. I'm not going to eat them. And Jasper, I'm fine. I had my shield up the entire time," I said while running into Jaspers out stretched arms.

"Oh, Bella, babe, you had no idea how worried I was. You were gone for two hours," Jasper said. "I think my worry may have spread," he whispered in my ear, just a little bit too loud and the others said, "Really? We had no idea." I just giggled at their antics before standing on my tippy toes and giving Jasper a very chaste kiss on the lips and walking in.

"Finally. We thought you ran away," Peter said. I didn't even acknowledge that he said anything. I was emotionally drained, and if I were a human, then I would be fighting to not fall asleep. I felt Jasper wrap his arms around me and drag me to a seat to sit down. I snuggled into his chest, and yawned. Everyone stared at me in amazement.

I started to grumble unintelligent things to myself, and Jasper chuckled and tucked me into him. I think I might have faintly fallen into some type of vampire sleep, and my dream was weird as hell.


	20. Bella's Dream

A/N: Okay, so I've been updating more recently, than what I normally have been, I mean in the past week, I've updated like 14 chapters. I feel really proud of myself. Like super duper proud, even though it feels like I'm starting to get Carpel Tunnel Syndrome. But on a different note, Duke is in the final four…and that's kind of not shocking to me. But I'm a Carolina fan, (Go Tar heels) so, it's kind of shocking that I'm pulling for Duke to win the NCAA tournament. I'm even going against my roots, cause Duke is playing West Virginia next, and I'm part West Virginian, and I'm kind of scared at what kind of person I'm turning into.

Chapter 20: Bella's Dream

I woke up from my 'vampire sleep,' and I would not stop laughing. Everyone was looking at me as if I was crazy.

"Uhm, Carlisle…is there something wrong with Bella?" Emmett asked. CARLISLE! OMG! That just got me laughing even more.

"Emmett, son, I'm not that type of Doctor, but if I were, I would say that there's something wrong with her," Carlisle said.

"Hey... haha…I…resent…. haha haha…. that!" I said gasping between fits of laughter. I could feel Jasper fighting hard to not project my emotions. "Oh…Jazz, I'm so sorry…. But that was the most HILARIOUS dream ever," I said still laughing my ass off.

"Well, then tell us about it!" Emmett said excitedly.

"I'll try…but let me say one thing first. Carlisle…never…. ever…try to act like a gangster please. It will just end badly for you," I told him. He looked utterly confused, and that just made me laugh even more.

"Uhm…okay?" Carlisle said. "Now what was your dream?" he asked.

"Okay…I think I'm calmed down enough…but, you were a gangster, like head of the family and shit. And you were talking all gangster like, all 'Yo, waddup home dog,' and Emmett was your failed son, and Jasper was next in line for the head, and Edward was an achieved doctor…and," I just gasped it out. I had to pause for a moment as to what was happening. "You were an Italian Mob Boss!" I yelled out in laughter. Soon enough, Emmett was laughing with me, because I could tell that he knew where my thoughts were going.

"Is it possible for vampires to be on drugs?" Edward asked Carlisle. That sobered me up. I sent a glare at Edward. I do not do drugs.

"No, it's not. At least not that I know of," Carlisle said.

"Bella! What were our names?" Emmett asked.

"Carlisle, his was Car-Lizzle, Edwards was Edizzle, yours was Emizzle, and Jasper, and yours was J-lick me-lizzle," I said gasping lightly.

"J-lick me-lizzle?" Jazz asked from behind me. I couldn't form an answer, so I shook my head yes and started to laugh even more.

"Wow," everyone muttered at the same time. I just glared at them. Can't they accept imagination?

"You guys are mean!" I accused, before I ran upstairs to my room. I head Jasper coming up the stairs after me, and I let him, but I won't talk to him. I'll just give him the stink eye. And that's when I had an idea. One that I'd probably regret, but it was an idea nonetheless. Right as Jasper came in the room, I took off running again, but this time it was down to the studio. I stopped really quickly in the living room to tell Jackson that I was going to use Anabelle he looked shocked for a moment. I think he forgot that I knew how to play. I stuck my tongue out at him and the rest of the room before taking off again.

I started to tune Anabelle and I faintly heard everyone enter the room. I chose to ignore them, and when someone tried to take a step towards me, I heard Jackson and Alice tell them not too. Once the guitar was in tune, I started to play a song that I was making up on the spot…

_I'd never gone with the wind__  
__I just let it flow__  
__let it take me where it wants to go__  
__til you open the door and there's so much more__  
__Id never seen it before__  
__I was trying to fly but I couldn't find wings__  
__but you came along and changed everything__  
_

_You lift my feet off the ground__  
__you spin me around__  
__you make me crazier, crazier__  
__feels like I'm falling and I__  
__I'm lost in your eyes__  
__you make me crazier crazier crazier___

_I watched from a distance as you you made life your own__  
__every sky was your own kind of blue__  
__and I wanted to know how that would feel__  
__and you made it so real__  
__you showed me something that I couldn't see__  
__you opened my eyes and made my believe_

_You lift my feet off the ground__  
__spin me around__  
__you make me crazier, crazier__  
__feels like I'm falling in__  
__and I'm lost in your eyes__  
__you make me crazier crazier crazier___

_baby you showed me what livin is for__  
__I dont want to hide anymore_

_You lift my feet off the ground_  
_spin me around_  
_you make me crazier, crazier_  
_feels like I'm falling in_  
_and I'm lost in your eyes_  
_you make me crazier crazier crazier_

When I started to sing, I could hear the gasps come from everyone. No one expected me to sing, or play. That was easy to tell. By the end, Esme and Rose were dry sobbing into their husbands' chests; Alice was just awestruck, while everyone else had these cheesy smiles on their faces.

"Bella, that was absolutely beautiful," Esme gushed when she calmed down some.

"Well, I'm glad that I liked it, because that song, it's for all of us, as individuals, as mates, and as a group. No matter what happens, we'll be able to push through it," I told them, all the while looking at Jasper. He had the cheesiest fucking grin of all.

"I forgot that you could play…and sing. It's been so long since you've been happy enough to attempt," Jackson said.

"Yeah, well I found a new inspiration," I told him without looking away from Jasper's eyes. "A new hope, and it's all because of my new family," I said, looking around at everyone. As soon as I set Anabelle down, I was pulled into a giant hug. I knew that if we were able to cry, we all would be.

"Sweet…yet bittersweet," Edward mumbled. "Now I know what you mean." That just caused me to laugh, because this was a very sweet but bittersweet moment, like Edward and Alice's relationship.

"Yet sweet all the same," I mumbled back.

"This is starting to get really emotional…can we break it up please?" Garrett asked.

"Yeah, as much as I love y'all, this is starting to get to be too much for me," Rose added.

We all agreed and went our separate ways for the next few hours before it was time for everyone to leave. Jasper and I decided to go hunting, and to relax. Hunting we did, but relax, we didn't. Instead we were knocking down some trees in a very…heated moment. If I do say so myself, that was some fuckin awesome sex, but I'm not going to go into any detail, because then I would get flustered and ruin the trees even more.

By the time that we got back to Jackson's, we had an hour before we had to leave. Jasper and I took a shower, and I put on my favorite, ruined outfit. It was a white summer dress that was torn in almost all the wrong places, (but it still covered them up) and there was red paint all over it, making it look as if I killed someone. The heels were just red with white paint splatters. It was pretty killer if I do say so myself. (No pun intended.)

When I walked down the stairs, the guys and Peter started to laugh at me. "Oh, if I were you four ladies, I would watch how much white you wear around them. They tend to get carried away with paint and splattering it all over you," I told them.

"Wow Bells, who did you kill?" Peter asked.

"Say that again, and it'll be you," I told him sweetly. All traces of Bella gone, and Izzy in her place.

"Oh fuck no," Peter said.

"Just goes to show that you're scared of a girl Peter," Jasper said.

"You would be too, especially when she gets into Izzy mode. It's scary shit dude, trust me, never get on her bad side, she will draw out the pain and revenge that she gets on you. She took a chunk out of my back and wouldn't let me have it back for a week,' Peter said to him.

"What'd he do?" Emmett asked, coming down the stairs waiting for Rosie.

"Oh, god, I can't remember. I was so pissed at him, I can't remember what he did to get me pissed," I said.

"I stole all of her clothes and replaced them with clothes 7 sizes too big and well, let's just say she looked like a drowned cat," Peter said.

"Oh yea, I remember that! That was hilarious shit right there!" Jackson said doubled over in laughter.

"No it wasn't. I was about ready to murder him; it took me forever to find where he hid them. It's not like I was able to go out and buy new clothes looking the way I did," I said, murderously.

"That is true, I was terrified for my life and I wasn't even in the prank war," Jerad said.

"A word to the wise Jasper, stay on her good side, and never pull a prank on her. She'll go fucking bat shit crazy and prank your ass so much worse than you would ever be able to imagine," Ben said. "Lord knows she's done it to us enough. And to Peter, though Peter's always asking for it from Bella."

"Well, we must get going. It was great seeing you again, and meeting you. You have to tell me when your next show is Jackson," I said hugging him. "And you guys better treat your girls right. They're my sisters now, so if you hurt them, I'll hurt you guys, and I don't care who I've known longer," I said to the rest while hugging each person. The guys shook each other's hands and hugged the girls, while the gals hugged the guys and gave the four new girls a kiss on the cheek. They looked shocked for a moment before they became extremely ecstatic. We said bye one more time before we left.

We all went back to Forks, and when we got there, Peter and Charlotte left, to spread the word that there would be a war soon, and to choose sides well, and Eleazer, Carmen, Kate, and Garrett all left for Alaska.

"Well, that was a fun week. We should do that again some time," Carlisle said.

"Bella, how many celebrities do you know?" Emmett asked me. That was a really good question. I started to count in my head, I knew so many; I couldn't put a number to it.

"Uhm, a lot?" I said. "I knew Elvis, he was a pretty awesome dude. It's a shame he died on the john," I said.

"You knew Elvis?" Jasper asked me, while I simply nodded. "He was the king of rock and roll," he ended off with a sigh.

"Yeah, I know. Too bad his daughter is a bitch," I said. "She'd be really sweet if she weren't."

A/N: Song was Crazier by Taylor Swift; I have no claim over that song except where it was placed in the story. And I have no idea if Lisa Marie Presley is a bitch or not. It just seemed to fit in with the story. No offense intended! I promise!


	21. IT'S BORN!

A/N: My eyes feel as if they are dying. I've been writing so much stuff today. Hell, I've been sitting in front of the computer since like 10 am and its almost 11 pm now! The only time that I got up was when I was thirsty, hungry, or I really had to take a piss. But oh my freaking gosh, my eyeballs hurt. But I love writing this story too much to actually get off the computer.

Chapter 21: IT'S BORN!

It's been months since I've come to Forks, I've been as happy as can be, and Jasper and I are really getting close. Closer than anyone else. Of course, we get the occasional visit from a vampire that Peter and Charlotte met up with and told about the prophecy. The normal questions were ones such as, is it true, and when do we need to be prepared. I told them to spread the word to those they know.

So far, life has been great. And I really enjoy spending time with the Cullens, but I have this feeling that something is going to go wrong. I don't know what it is, and I'm not sure if I want to know what it is, but I feel as if soon, we're going to have to take a trip to Romania.

Like I said, it's been months, and it's almost time for graduation, I'm really excited about that, and no one understands why. They've been through high school so many times, and so have I, but I never had the chance to walk up on stage and actually get the piece of paper that said I graduated. No body understands that. Since Edward and Alice are just juniors, Rose, Emmett, Jazz and I have decided that we're going to go to the University of Washington, so we're able to stay close to the family. That and we'll be able to see Jackson and the guys whenever we wanted.

"Darlin', what are you thinking about?" Jasper asked coming up behind me and kissing me on the head.

"Hm? Oh, nothing really. Just letting my thoughts run over graduation. This summer can we take a trip to Romania?" I asked randomly, out of the blue.

"Uhm, just us or as a family?" Jasper asked. He seemed to be considering it, so at least I know its not a complete shot in the dark, and that he might actually agree to it.

"Just us. The family can come too if they want, but they don't have to. I was thinking about talking with Stephen and Vladimir about the prophecy seeing as they know more about it than I do," I said.

"I'm sure we could do that. But I think that it should be just us. That way we don't have to worry about the family getting in some type of trouble while we are there, and it'll be easier to keep an eye on you if need be," Jasper said.

I squealed and jumped up and down. I turned around and kissed him passionately. Like I said, we've gotten closer. Just as it was starting to get even more heated then it was, Emmett came barging in with his hand over his eyes. He walked in on me and Jasper having sex one night, and lets just say, that we didn't stop on his account. He just stood there, staring, until I used a power and got him to go away. He got punished by Rose saying that once their daughter was born, there would be no sex for four months…again.

Ah, Rose. My darling sister is having a baby girl. One day she started to randomly question me about my past…

**FLASHBACK**

"Hey Bella," Rose said as she waddled into the room. I was about to get up and help her, but she waved me to stay where I was. She was determined that until she got so fat that she couldn't walk on her own anymore, then we could help her.

"Hey Rosie-Posie. How goes it?" I asked her.

"Ugh, you have no idea. Can I ask you a question?" She asked.

"Uh, you just did, so sure," I said, thinking nothing of it.

"Do you remember anything about your parents?" she asked me out of the blue.

"Yeah, do you want me to tell you about them?" I asked her. She just nodded her head and got comfortable on the couch waiting patiently for me to gather my thoughts.

FLASHBACK WITHIN A FLASHBACK

_My father, he was so protective of me til the day he died. He was the best fighter, but when it came time for the war, he wasn't prepared. His troops where going out and they got ambushed and my father, my poor, poor father, Charles Swan, with his crinkly eyes when he laughed, his dark brown, almost black hair, his chocolate brown eyes, died. I was devastated as was mother. But I knew that for his soul to rest, I couldn't mope around. I hardened myself, became the best fighter I could and killed the sons of bitches that killed my father. _

_My mother couldn't stand to see me like this, and so after Charlie died, and I went off to fight the war, she had packed her shit and left. She left me a note saying that she would always love me, but she couldn't stand to see the way that I was acting, the way that Charlie would have wanted me to act. Lucy, my mother, I loved her til the day I died. I was only 15 when she left, so I had to become the best damn ruler I could have been without a husband, and without anybody to guide me. I always knew that I would never see Lucy again, so kept the last memory I had of her as clear as I could over the years. Her blue eyes, and black, curly hair. She was beautiful for a human, and anyone that saw her knew it._

_When it came to the day that I died, after I was changed, I always kept tabs on her, I was there at her funeral as a long lost second cousin, no one knew the truth though, and no one ever would._

_**END FLASHBACK WITHIN A FLASHBACK**_

Rose was crying, and I hurried to rush over to her side. "Aw, Rosie-Posie, it's okay, really it is. I'm fine with not having Lucy in my life any more, because I have a much better family that I know would never leave me. You don't have to cry sweetie," I told her.

"Oh, I know that, but it's these damn hormones," she said, which caused us to giggle. "But thank you for telling me. You looked like you were actually there, and in the past. I have just the name to name my sweet, innocent darling daughter," she said, mumbling more to her self than to me. "Help me up please, I've gotten so comfortable sitting here, I don't think I want to move," Rose said.

"Okay. What are you going to name her?" I asked her.

"Oh, you'll find out in due time my darling sister," she said mischievously.

**END FLASHBACK**

Rosie is due any day now, and I just can't wait until she finally tells me what she's going to name her daughter. Just as I said that, I heard Rose scream in agony, and I raced downstairs to be with her. It was just me, Jasper, and Carlisle in the house, as everyone else went hunting. Carlisle took control of the situation very quickly.

"Jasper, go get some blood, and hurry back. Not human blood either!" he yelled to Jaspers retreating back. "Bella, go get a big bowl and fill it with warm water, get a couple of towels and a sheet, and come back, quickly." I did as I was told and by the time that I was back, Carlisle had his hands in Rose trying to get the baby to come out. I set the stuff down on the table next to Carlisle and let Rose grab my hand to squeeze, which I immediately wish I hadn't done, cause good lord, the woman could squeeze hard.

Not even 10 seconds later, Carlisle was telling Rose to push one more time, and out popped Rose's little girl. Carlisle washed her before handing her wrapped in one of the towels and the sheet, to Rosie-Posie. "What are you going to name her?" I asked Rose.

"Lucy Marie," she said, first gazing lovingly at her daughter, and then she looked at me with venom in her eyes. I know my eyes were the same way. "Bella, I love you so much. I'm glad you're my sister, and Lucy's auntie."

Just then Jasper walked in with everyone else who just got back from hunting. Jasper handed Rose the blood that he got for her, and Rose handed me Lucy Marie. "Why hello there Lucy," I said to her. "You know, you have my mother's name. She was a very beautiful person, and seeing who you're parents are, you're going to be a very beautiful person too," I told her. By that time, Rose was finished drinking her deer, and Lucy was just staring up at me in fascination.

"Bella, I want you and Jasper to be her God parents if anything ever happens to me or Emmett," Rose said. I just stood there, too shocked to say anything. I looked from Rose, to Lucy, to Jasper, and back again a few times before Jasper said that we would be glad to. My facial expression must have been fairly amusing, because I heard giggling that sounded like bells. I looked down to the creature that I was holding, and I could see her shaking with laughter.

I let Emmett hold his daughter while I was still standing in shock. Jasper came to stand behind me, and he put his arms around my waist like he always does. I leaned back into him, before I really realized what Rose asked of me and Jasper. "Oh my…Oh my gosh," I said. Muttering it to myself repeatedly. Everyone started to stare at me and tears welled up in my eyes again.

"Bella, darlin', are you okay?" Jasper asked me. All I could do was nod my head while staring at Rose. "Are you sure, because you look like you're about to…" is all I heard before I saw black.

I woke up seconds later to hear Jasper muttering something that I couldn't comprehend. "Jazzy, we're god parents right? That wasn't just a dream was it?" I asked him.

He looked down at me and smiled a very tired looking smile. "Yea, we're god parents. Is that why you fainted? The shock of it?" he asked me, still looking tired and worried. I nodded my head before I sat up and patted the spot next to me, waiting for him to come sit down. When he sat down next to me, I curled up into his side and we just lay there for a while. I was getting my energy back up, and Jasper seemed to be thinking about something. "Bella, you know I love you right?" he asked me.

"Yeah, why?" I asked him curiously.

"Well," he said getting down on one knee, "would you do me the immense pleasure of becoming my wife for eternity?" he asked.

I sat there, shocked before I squealed and jumped on him tackling him with a very passionate kiss. "Yes, yes, a million times yes!" I whispered to him. I watched as he pulled out a very simple diamond ring and slid it on my finger.

"If you don't like the ring we can get another one, one that you like," he said, almost rambling.

"Jasper, shut up. You're ruining the moment. I love the ring," I said while kissing him again. Just then Alice walked in and took a picture of us, tangled up on the floor making out. "Alice…." I growled. She 'eeped' and ran back out the door towards wherever she was before.

"As much as I love laying like this darlin', we should probably get up. I hear someone coming down the drive way," Jasper said. I sat up and pouted while Jasper got up and dragged me up with him. We walked down stairs to the family room, right as Peter and Charlotte came bounding in with Jackson and the rest of the guys and their mates walking in behind them. Charlotte pulled me into a tight hug while she was squealing and jumping up and down.

"Okay, Char, you're choking me. Stop please," I said, pleading with her to let go of me, which thankfully she did. I gave Peter and everyone else a quick hug before I went to Rose and stole my niece from her.

"Hey! I was holding Lucy Marie!" Rose yelled at my retreating back. She got up and followed me to where I was, and as soon as Charlotte saw me holding Rose's daughter, she devoured Rose in a hug as tight as the one she gave to me.

I stuck my tongue out at Rose before saying, "So! I want to spend time with my god daughter!" I sat down on the floor and started to tickly Lucy Marie. After a few minutes she started to cry and I got scared. I have always loved children, but never a crying child. "ROSE! COME GET YOUR DAUGHTER! SHE'S CRYING AND I'M SCARED!" I hollered. Jackson was laughing at me and he picked up Lucy Marie and started to sing to her. She instantly quieted down and soon enough; she fell asleep against his shoulder.

Jackson walked into the living room where the rest of the family sat, and gave Lucy Marie to Rose who thanked him, and then he sat next to Alex. Jasper dragged me by my arms, while I was still sitting on the floor, into the family room and sat down against the arm of the couch while he dragged me against him. "Was that necessary?" I asked him.

"Yes, yes it was. Guess what everybody," he said.

"You proposed to my baby sister," Jackson said. Jasper just nodded and looked down at me adoringly. I knew that if I could, I would be blushing so much right now.

"I am not your baby sister!" I said to Jackson. "I am so much older than you. I don't know if that's a good thing, but I can still kick your ass!" I told him.

"Yeah, but I was changed at an older age, so to me, that means you're my baby sister," Jackson said.

I got an idea then, I looked up at Jasper to see if he agreed (we have this freaky thing going on where he knows what I'm thinking about, and I know what he's thinking about, without having to read each others minds,) and he did. So I started to bounce up and down as best as I could while sitting on the floor. "Jackson!" I whisper yelled, not wanting to wake my niece up. "Play at the wedding?" I asked him.

"Did you even have to ask? But if we play at the wedding, you have to sing that song you wrote all those months ago," he said. I thought about it quickly before I said, fine.


	22. Graduation Prank!

A/N: I'm so glad I'm on spring break. I get to update whenever I want to…and sleep whenever I want to. Or spill lemonade down my bra…especially cold lemonade.

Chapter 22: Graduation time?

So, it's the end of May, and all of the seniors, about 50 of us, were sitting in the gym, listening to the same speech that we had to listen to for the last 5 days. By now, I'm sure that every human could recite it, and it's starting to get really annoying. Now it's time for us to practice walking to receive our diplomas. Since Carlisle said that my last name was Volturi, I had to wait at the very end of the line all alone, with no family to talk to.

By the end of the day, I was exhausted. I was bored out of my mind, and I was pissed. Emmett decided to take a note out of Peters book and ruin the outfit that I was going to wear the night of graduation. Not only was I pissed, but Alice and Rose were too. They had put a lot of thought into what I was going to wear, and I was just going with it. It was too late to get me another outfit that would look good, but be simple at the same time.

"I could just wear my killer dress and heels," I said, thoughtfully. "That way Emmett can't ruin it even more than it is."

"That's a good idea. We need to get Jackson up here to do something like that in the future. Maybe he could do something like that with my dress," Rose said. Rose was wearing a red summer dress with white fuck me heels.

"Maybe he could splatter white paint on the dress, and red paint on the heels," Alice said.

"Yeah, we could be killer together!" Rose and I said at the same time.

"Jasper and Emmett could be your accomplices too," Alice said as Emmett walked in.

"Jasper and Emmett could be whose accomplices to what?" he asked.

"You'll see Emmy," I told him. I got an idea then, "Here," I said tossing him my phone, "hit speed dial 5 and tell Jackson to get some red and white paint and to get his ass here, and to bring the guys."

"Ooookay?" Emmett said questioningly. I shot him a glare saying just do it and he walked out of the room while calling Jackson.

"Now we need suits for the guys," I said.

"How about they have white suits with a lot of red paint?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, I can tell that it's going to look great," Alice said after zoning in and out for a few minutes.

Just then, Emmett walked in and tossed me my phone and said, "They are on their way to the closest store that has red and white paint, and that they will be here soon."

"Great!" I told him before turning back to Alice and Rose. "Do they have white suits already or are we going to need to get them?" I asked them.

"They have them already," Alice said. "Rose did a wedding where the guys had to wear white and the girls had to wear red."

"Sweet, Rose, lets go get their suits!" I said excitedly. We jumped up and while I ran up stairs, Rose ran down stairs. When I got to mine and Jaspers room, I was grinning like a mad man and he just looked at me funny.

"Darlin', is there a reason why you're feeling mischievous?" he asked me, getting up to follow me into the closet.

"Yes there is a reason, and where's the white suit that Rose and Alice said that you have/" I asked him.

"Right here, why?" he asked.

"I need it for something. Jackson's coming over, and I'm going to need you in this so I can have Jackson work his magic. No if's and's or buts about it. Got it?" I told him.

"Yes, but why does Jackson need me in my suit?" he asked me.

"You'll see, now, where are the shoes that you had to wear with this?" I asked him.

He got them from where they were, way above my head on a shelf. "Good, now put this on. Jackson's going to be here any minute now," I ordered.

He looked at me strangely before he did what I said. When he was done, I grabbed his arm and dragged him downstairs at the same time that Rose was dragging Emmett up stairs. "This is going to be great!" Rose squealed.

Alice came bounding in from outside carrying paint cans and said that Jackson was here. "Great, we need those outside though. You didn't have to carry them in," I told her. I looked at Jasper and Emmett and told them to go outside. They did while looking at each other questioningly. Rose and I walked outside to confer with Jackson about how he was going to do this.

"Use our hands. It's the best way," Jackson said right of the bat.

I lowered my voice so only Rose, the monkeys, and I could hear it and said, "Paint fight?"

"I like the way you think," Ben told me. We all started to smile mischievously and opened the paint cans. "Wait! Before we do anything, I think that they should come closer to the tree line so we don't ruin Esme's lovely home," he said.

"Good idea. Move closer to the trees please," I told Jasper and Emmett, while waiting patiently for them to do just that. "And now?" I asked the guys.

"Now," Jackson said while he grabbed a handful of paint and flung it at the guys. Everyone else joined in while Jasper and Emmett stood there in shock. "Turn around. We need to get the back of your suits too!" Jackson yelled at them. As they turned around, I threw a handful of paint at Jackson and laughed as it went in his mouth. Emmett and Jasper decided to join in on the paint war just as Carlisle was pulling in the driveway coming home from work. Emmett threw a huge handful of paint at me and I ducked and the paint splattered Carlisle's car and himself seeing as he had the window down.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen!" Carlisle yelled. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

"It was Bella and Rose's idea," Emmett yelled back as Alice, Esme and Edward came outside.

"Oh my," Esme said, before laughing.

"You think this is funny? The interior of my car is ruined!" Carlisle whined.

"Carlisle!" I whisper yelled. "You know you want to," I said while offering him the can of paint I was holding. He grabbed it from me and ran towards Esme and flinging paint on her, effectively getting it on Alice and Edward too. "This is fun," I said and continued to throw paint at everyone. Soon enough, we had a full-blown paint war between us all.

After the paint was gone, everyone was covered in paint. Alice was fuming because her clothes got dirty, and everyone else was laughing. "Alice, you were in on this too," I told her when she shot me a glare.

"Good, then you three girls can clean this up," Esme said. We all just nodded glumly.

"Who wants to go swimming in the river?" Emmett asked.

"That's a good idea. It'll get most of the paint off and then we won't drip it in the house," Jasper said. "I'm proud of you Emmett."

"Thanks?" Emmett responded.

"Wait, before you guys go taking off for the river. We need those suits, so they're going to have to come off," I told them.

"You want those suits after they're covered in paint?" Edward asked me.

"Yup, it's all part of a plan that we came up with. It's for seniors only," I told him. He stuck his tongue out at me and I glared at him. "Now, you two, out of those suits now!" I said.

"Here, go put these on," Alice said, handing the guys trunks and us girls bikini's.

"Ali, you're a life saver," I told her kissing her on the cheek.

"I know, now go put on the suits!" she ordered. I may be the most powerful vampire, but pixie is scary when she wants to be, so I followed Rose into the trees and put on the suit she handed me. Alice was already in hers, so she ran to the river and jumped in.

Rose and I were the next ones in the river and we waited for the guys to come next. "Where's Esme?" I asked Alice.

"She's getting Lucy Marie from inside and bringing her out here so we can keep an eye on her," Alice said.

"She should still be taking her nap," Rose said as Esme came out holding a sleeping Lucy Marie. "Thank you Esme," Rose told her. Since Lucy Marie is the only granddaughter that Esme has, she is spoiled rotten.

"Before the guys get here, do you think that Jasper would be happy if I told him that I'm pregnant?" I asked them.

"You are?" Rose screamed. I just nodded my head slowly. "I think that he'd be happy. He's always wanted kids, and the way that you were with Lucy Marie when she was born was wonderful… minus the part where she cries, but Jasper can take care of that part of it."

"Jasper can take care of what part?" Jasper said coming out of the trees.

"Nothing," I said quickly. Rose and Alice shot me a glare, while Esme gave me a sympathetic look. I stuck my tongue out at my two sisters and gave Esme a small smile.

"Just tell him when you're ready dear," Esme said.

"Tell me what?" Jasper demanded.

"I…I'm…damn, how do I say this?" I muttered.

"She's pregnant," Rose said bluntly.

"You are?" Jasper asked looking really excited. I nodded my head and looked down at my hands, which were holding my stomach. I heard Jasper swimming towards me, but I didn't look up until he made me. He kissed me softly on the lips and said, "I love you babe, never doubt that, and if you're pregnant then you don't have to be scared that I'll reject our kids."

"I love you too, Jasper," I told him.

"What's with all the mushy gushy shit?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett language!" Esme said, at the same time that Rose said, "You're going to have a niece or a nephew."

"Sorry mom!" Emmett said excitedly. "Now, who's the one having the baby?"

"US!" Jasper said, while hugging me to his chest.

"AWESOME!" Emmett yelled.

"What's awesome?" the rest of the guys asked, coming out of the trees.

"Jasper and Bella are having a kid!" Emmett told them.

"Great, another whiney brat in the house," Edward muttered darkly, and making me cry. While Emmett threw him in the water and jumped in after him trying to dunk him, Jasper gathered me up in his arms and held me there while he glared at Edward. "What the hell was that for?" Edward screamed effectively waking up Lucy Marie.

"For saying what you said, making Bella cry, and waking my daughter up!" Emmett said. "What the hell is your problem Edward?" Emmett asked him.

"I-I-I don't know. I didn't mean it; I swear it's just word vomit, I guess," Edward said. I think he tried to swim near me and Jasper, but I heard Jasper growling at him. I smelt Jackson swimming closer to us, and he put a comforting hand on my shoulder, and next thing I know, Jasper and handing me off to Jackson and growling murderously at Edward.

I grabbed a hold of Jaspers arm and said, "Don't, he's not worth it. If he wants to be an ass about it, let him."

"You are lucky she cares enough to not let me hurt you," Jasper hissed at him. "C'mon darlin', let's get you back to the house," Jasper told me. Luckily we had all the paint off. Jasper picked me up and carried me up all the stairs till we got to his room. He wrapped me in my robe, and sat me on the bed while he got a bath ready for me?

"Jasper, you do realize that I don't need a bath right?" I asked him.

He came back into the bedroom and said, "Yes, I realize that, but I want to. Please just let me darlin'," he said, so I nodded and he jumped up. He went back into the bathroom to check the water and when it was the 'right temperature,' he came back and carried me into the bathroom before he took off my robe and swimsuit and carefully lowered me into the water.

**SKIPPING TILL THE NEXT DAY!**

Today is the day that I graduate! Jasper and Emmett finally realized why we splattered paint all over their suits and they were excited for graduation. "Bella! This was an awesome idea!" Emmett yelled at me when we were downstairs waiting for the right time to leave.

I had decided that since Edward pissed me off, him AND Alice had to dress up like Zombies and play the part of them trying to murder Emmett, Jasper, Rose and I. They agreed to it, and we were laughing at how hideous Eddie looks in make up. "This might be the best graduation yet," Rose told me. Rose and I were wearing our 'Killer Dresses' while Em and Jazz were wearing their murderous suits.

When we got to the school, Edward, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, and Lucy Marie went to the gym while Rose, Em, Jazz and I went to the back of the gym to get in line with the other graduates. We hadn't put our gowns on yet, so when we walked behind the gym, everyone was staring at us. "What? Haven't you all seen us before?" Rose snapped at some of the closer people.

"Rose, I think you have some of Alice's blood on your face," I told her, laughing. Everyone just gasped in shock and started to murmur to themselves quietly.

"Where? Get that whores blood off of me!" Rose screamed.

"Rosie, Rosie, babe, calm down. I'll get it for you," Emmett said before licking it off of her face.

By then, the principal was out back and he told us to put our gowns and caps on and get in line. Emmett got in line towards the front, with the other C's while Rose, Jasper and I walked further towards the end. When Rose and Jasper and to get in line, Jasper kissed my cheek and muttered an 'I love you' before he got in line in front of Rose. I walked to the end of the line, and stood behind a girl named Angela Webber.

"Did you really kill Alice?" she turned around and asked me. I looked at her before I giggled and shook my head no.

"All this is is paint. But we figured that we're seniors and why not play a prank. Hopefully we don't get arrested for it. But Alice and Edward are inside the gym and they look like zombies," I told her. "They're going to scare the shit out of a lot of people."

"Oh, wow. I love your dress," she told me as we started to move towards the back entrance.

"Thank you," I whispered to her after we got past a glaring Mr. Swan. We took our seats and I pointed out where Edward and Alice were, and Angela laughed and agreed that they would scare a lot of people. "Don't tell anyone, but Rose, Emmett, Jasper and I, we're the murdering quartet," I told her, and she just laughed.

Then I had an idea, and it was brilliant. I took my phone out of my bra…don't ask, but it's the only place that I could have put it, and I sent a text to Alice saying

Had an idea. Need your help xo

She sent one back saying,

What's your idea? I'll help xo

So, I texted her back saying,

When I get off the stage, you act like a vampire, and try to suck my blood. And say 'i'm going to suck your blooood' and draw out the o sound in blood.'

I got a text back from her saying that she would do it. This is going to be great.

I watched as Emmett was called up to get his diploma and laughed as he tried to give Mr. Swan a wet willie. When Jasper and Rose were called up, they just acted like normal people. Finally it was time for me and Angela to go, Angela got called first, and then me.

As I was walking off the stage, Alice jumped up and screamed, "I AM GOING TO SUCK YOUR BLOOOOOOOD! MWAHAHAHA!" and then she jumped on me and acted like she was sucking my blood. Everyone in the audience screamed, while I could see Carlisle and Esme shaking their heads and trying not to laugh. Jasper came running to where Alice and I were. I had a look of horror on my face and Jasper tried to pull Alice off of me. I whispered only low enough for us to hear, and said, 'just go with it,' and he did. He dived to the ground and put paint on my neck to make it look like I was bleeding, and Alice put some around her mouth and started to giggle madly. Jasper acted like he was crying and sobbing while holding my head in his lap.

Emmett and Rose just started to cackle loudly, while there were just screams. "I think we've played this off long enough," Alice said after a few minutes. I slightly nodded my head, and Jasper helped me up.

Suddenly, Angela screamed, "OH MY GOSH! SHE'S PART OF THE WALKING UNDEAD!" and I had a look of horror on my face, while Angela was laughing. Everyone looked to where she was pointing, which was at Alice who was trying to escape unnoticed, and they all screamed. We just laughed even more, and I slowly made my way over to where Angela was standing at, while dragging Jasper behind me.

"Angela, that was great," I told her, still laughing.

"Thanks, maybe I should major in Acting," she told me. "That was a great prank, you guys were really convincing," she said looking between Jasper and me.

"Thank you," we said at the same time. That just caused us to laugh even more. "I hope someone recorded this," I murmured to Jasper.

"Got Peter to," Jasper muttered to me.

"Peter's here?" I asked, and watched as Jasper pointed him out in the crowd. I ran as fast as a human could and jumped on Peter's back while I yelled, "PETER! YOU CAME!" and started to laugh.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," he told me laughing.

A/N: End Chapter 22. 8 pages of words. I feel so special. So, what did you guys think of the prank???


	23. A Wedding and A Honeymoon!

A/N: I HATE EATING BAKED CHICKEN! It's so nasty, but my mother is making me eat it. I'm gonna turn into a vampire later tonight and purge it all up!

And onwards to chapter 23!

Chapter 23: A Wedding And A Honeymoon!

**JPOV**

Nine months! Nine months of Bella being an emotional overload, telling me to do one thing, and then getting mad at me because I did it. I don't understand how Emmett did it. I mean, NINE FUCKING MONTHS of this shit. If I could, I would be pulling my hair out…well, I could do that, but that would make Bella completely pissed at me. I wasn't going to do that. I just can't wait until our baby is born. I can hear Edward chuckling, and I know he's reading my mind; I should murder him right now….

My line of thought was interrupted by Bella screaming bloody murder and putting my hand and arm in a death grip. "Oh holy fuck," I whimpered. In seconds, everyone was in the room; Emmett almost started to laugh at me, but had the decency to attempt to not show it.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Edward asked her.

**BPOV**

Jasper, my sweet loving Jasper. I know I've put him threw hell these past nine months, and I know that my getting short tempered with him and being over emotional and very hormonal isn't helping him much. I could hear Edward chuckling at something and Jasper faintly growling, so my guess is, is that Eddie is reading Jazz's mind and Jazz doesn't like it.

All of a sudden, I feel this blinding pain, and I screamed bloody fucking murder and started to squeeze the hell out of Jasper's hand and arm. I heard him whimper quietly and tried to loosen my hold on his arm, but I don't think that it worked so well. Emmett was on the verge of laughing at Jasper, but he tried to cover it up. Next thing I know, I'm being asked the most stupid question.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" Edweirdo asked me. Everybody just gaped at him. "What?" he asked.

"You want to know how I'm feeling? I'M PREGNANT, ABOUT TO GO INTO LABOUR AND YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW I'M FEELING?" I screamed at him. He nodded slightly, and looked confused. "YOU HAVE HOW MANY MEDICAL DEGREES? AND YOU'RE ASKING A PREGNANT LADY HOW SHE'S FEELING? ARE YOU RETARDED? I'M IN PAIN, AND IT'S UN FUCKING BEARABLE! AND YOU!" I said, rounding on Jasper. "YOU WILL NOT COME NEAR ME FOR ANOTHER 5O YEARS! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH PAIN THIS IS! I'M SURPRISED ROSIE LET EMMETT TOUCH HER AFTER SHE GAVE BIRTH! This is fucking PAINFUL! AND CARLISLE! AREN'T YOU GOING TO TRY AND HELP ME? AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE A DOCTOR FOR CHRISTS SAKES?" I said still screaming.

"Bella, babe, calm down," Jasper pleaded. First I shot him a glare, but seeing how much pain he was in, I attempted it.

"Oh, Jazzy, I'm so sorry. You know I love you don't you?" I asked him. "OH HOLY FUCK YOUR HANDS ARE COLD!" I screamed down at Carlisle who attempted to do something. He chuckled at me. HE FUCKING CHUCKLED! "Oh, when I'm finally done giving birth to my child, you are so going to get it, fucking chuckler…. I'm gonna call you Chuckie now, you jackass," I muttered under my breath.

"Bella, breathe, relax, and calm down," Chuckie told me. I tried to do as he said, but it's fucking hard as hell. "Esme, go get some warm water, towels and a blanket please, and Alice go hunting for Bella," Chuckie said. "And Edward, never provoke a pregnant lady. Ever, or else it might be your balls next time," Chuckie told Edweirdo.

I faintly heard Jasper whimper again, and saw him motion Emmett over. When Emmett got there, Jasper removed my hands from his arm and put them on Emmett's arm, right as a contraction came and I squeezed with all that I had in me. "OH GOD DAMN WOMAN! NOW I KNOW WHY JASPER WAS WHIMPERING!" Emmett all but yelled.

"Jasper, get Bella to sit up and sit behind her. She's going to have to push in a few seconds," Chuckie said. I growled lightly but let Jazzy do what Chuckie told him to do. "Bella, get ready to push," Chuckie said. As my contraction came, and I pushed, Rose's hair caught on fire and Jasper was whispering words of endearment and comfort to me.

"I'm sorry Rosie," I whimpered before being taken up in unbearable pain again. This time, Rose's hair got put out with water, and she was soaked. "Again, sorry!"

Esme came back in time to see me putting out Rosie's hair, and she frowned before setting the towels, sheets, and water next to Chuckie. Alice came back with a huge thermos of blood soon after and mumbled something about being glad she wasn't here when I lost control of my powers. Rose came to sit behind me on the side that Jasper wasn't on and started to run her fingers threw my hair while Jasper started to give my shoulders a massage.

"One more push Bella," Chuckie said.

"Okay Chuckie…" I mumbled. "Never again. Never ever, ever again am I going to go through this," I said to no one. After one push out came a little boy, and I heard Chuckie swear under his breath.

"Bella, you're going to need to push one more time. Apparently you're having twins," Chuckie said.

"OH YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" I screamed. "THIS IS FUCKING PAINFUL! AAAH!" I screamed, while pushing again, and out popped a little girl. Chuckie cleaned them up and bundled them to keep them warm before handing the little boy to me, and the little girl to Jasper.

Our baby boy looked exactly like his father, and our baby girl looked exactly like me. "What are you going to name them?" Esme asked.

"Lillian Mary for our beautiful daughter," Jasper said.

"And Anthony Dale for our handsome son," I said. I was gazing down lovingly at my son when he started to cry. I looked horrified. Rose saw my expression and laughed.

"C'mon Anthony, Auntie Rose has you," Rose said taking him from me to feed him.

"Thank you Rosie," I told her. "I feel so weak," I said to Chuckie.

"Here's some blood for you," Chuckie said, handing me the blood.

"Thanks Chuckie," I told him, he just chuckled and nodded. I drank the blood as slowly as I could, which wasn't very slowly. I was thirsty, and Alice magically pulled out another thermos and gave it to me. I greedily drank it, and felt much better afterwards. "Thank you Alice," I told her, smiling.

"No problem Bella," she said while bouncing up onto the bed that I was on. Jasper was leaning against the headboard with our daughter snuggled up against one side of his cold chest. I leaned back and snuggled up against the other side of his chest and sighed in contentment. Rose handed Anthony back to me and lay down with her head in my lap. Alice rolled over and lay on her stomach with her head propped up in her hands and started to smile. Emmett and Edweirdo tentatively sat on the bed on the side that Jasper was sitting on.

"Where did Chuckie and Esme go?" I asked out of nowhere after I had noticed that they weren't in the room with us anymore. All I got were shrugs from everyone. Rose left my side for a brief minute so she could get Lucy Marie and bring her to meet her cousins. When Rose returned, she got in the same position as before and put Lucy on her chest.

Emmett being the big kid he is started to play peek-a-boo with Lillian, and she started to cry. Emmett looked horrified, and Jasper was having a conundrum on what to do. "Emmy, hold Anthony and don't do anything stupid," I said handing him Anthony and I took Lillian from Jasper, who looked relieved. "Shh, baby, momma's here. There's nothing to worry about my sweet Lilli, don't worry about him; he's just a big kid. Shh, you're okay, as long as you're here, you're okay," I whispered to her while she slowly stopped crying. I didn't realize it, but Emmett was doing the same thing to Anthony, but instead of crying like Lillian did, he poked Emmett in the eye, and it was Emmett that ended up crying, and that caused everyone to laugh. "See Lilli, your big brother's sticking up for you. He's going to beat up the big meany," I told her, and I got a giggle in response.

Jasper kissed me on the cheek right as a picture was taken. All of us looked up in shock at Esme who was shaking with laughter evident on her face. "Well, that was unexpected," Jasper said. Emmett gave Anthony back to me, afraid of getting poked in the eye again, and I just leaned against Jasper, holding my two babies.

Carlisle came up behind Esme and wrapped her in his arms, and pushed her to the only empty spot on the bed and pulled her into his lap as he sat down. "Chuckie, Esme," I greeted them. Chuckie chuckled, and Esme smiled warmly. "Well, don't just sit there, come meet your newest grandchildren," I said, poking fun at Esme. I handed her Lillian and Chuckie Anthony.

Just then, Jackson, Ben, Ben, Jerad, Alex, Caitlin, Jesse, and Emma all walked in the house and ran up to mine and Jaspers room. "Well, hello there," I said to them all. They all said hey and tried to sit on the bed with the rest of us. "I don't think you guys are going to fit," I said to them.

"Sure we are, if everybody sits in someone's lap," Jackson said and almost immediately, Emmett pulled Rose and Lucy into his lap, while Edward pulled Alice in his, and Jasper put me on his lap. Jackson and Alex sat next to me and Jasper, and then Ben and Jesse, and then Ben and Emma, and Jerad and Caitlin all some how found a way to sit on the bed. "So, what'd you name them?" Jackson asked.

"Lillian Mary and Anthony Dale," I said. Esme handed Lillian back to me while Chuckie handed Jasper Anthony. "Do you guys know what I got asked as I was in labor?" I asked them.

"What?" Alex asked.

"How I was feeling," I heard gasps come from the guys and the girls, while they all looked at Edward.

"How'd you know it was me that asked that?" Edward asked, shocked.

"Well, with what you said when Bella told us that she was pregnant, you just seemed like the type of insensitive bastard that would say something like that," Jackson said.

"None of that language around my kids," I said, glaring at him.

"Sorry mommy dearest," he said while I growled at him.

Jasper calmed me down and I attempted to lean even further into him, but that didn't work out so well seeing as we were as close as we could get. "I feel tired," I mumbled before I had a thought. "Jazzy, where are we gonna put the kids' stuff?" I asked him.

"Esme already has that taken care of darlin', you just rest," he told me. I handed Lillian and Anthony to Jackson and Alex so they could meet their niece and nephews. I faintly heard Jasper tell everyone to get out so I could sleep. "I love you darlin'," he said to me before I fell into a slumber.

Who knew that giving birth to children was so painful and tiring? I wondered faintly.

**SKIPPING TO WHEN SHE WAKES UP**

After I woke up from my nap of sorts, I had a shower and got dressed in…clean clothes and went downstairs to find everyone watching Emmett cry. "Did you get poked in the eye again?" I asked him. No one heard me coming down stairs so they all jumped some, which caused me to giggle. No body answered my question, so I'm figuring that Emmett did get poked in the eye.

I walked over to where Jasper was sitting and sat on his lap, while picking Lillian up from off the floor. "So, I was thinking…" I said.

"You were?" Edward asked me, I know that he can't read my mind, so he can't tell when or if I've been thinking, but damn it, he didn't need to say that.

"Yes, I was," I growled at him. "Alice would you plan the wedding for a month from now? And Rosie, be my maid of honor? And Emmett, will you be the one to officiate the wedding, you know, be the reverend dude?" I asked them. They all eagerly nodded their heads, while Jackson just smirked.

"What, nothing for me?" Jackson said pouting.

"You're singing, but you could be a bridesmaid," I told him.

"Do I have to wear a dress?"

"Uhm…yes, yes you do."

"AWESOME!" he screamed.

"Alex, you might want to get his head checked soon," I told her, she just nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay, Bella, where do you want to have your wedding?" Alice asked me, already in full planning mode.

"Can we do it in the back yard?" I asked Esme and Carlisle excitedly.

"Of course you can dear, but it's always raining here," Esme said.

"I will take care of the weather. And Alice I'll get a rough draft of the list of people that I want to invite. I should probably get planning on that now," I said, mumbling off the last part. I got out of Jaspers lap and watched as he pouted. I was still holding Lillian, so I carried her upstairs to my room to get a pen and a notebook and went back down stairs to sit in Jaspers lap again to make him stop pouting. "You know you were projecting right Jazzy?" I asked him as I sat down again.

"I was? That'd explain why everyone started to pout," Jasper said. I just giggled and went to work on my list.

Lets see, the Cullens that's a given, the Denali's also, Peter and Charlotte, the Monkeys, Jane, Alec, Demetri, Heidi, Marcus, Aro, Caius, and their wives and few guards. "Done," I said happily. Alice looked at me, shocked, that I was done already.

"Already? That was fast," Alice said. I just nodded my head. "Let me see that list," she said, while snatching it from my outstretched hand. "How many guards would Aro and Caius bring to protect them and the wives?" she asked me.

"All together, I'd say about 12. Marcus knows that he can trust Jane, Alec, Demetri, and Heidi to protect him, so that's all that's needed for him and Didyme. Sulpicia and Athenodora can trust them too, but Aro and Caius want what's 'best' for them, so they have to stick with the three that the ass holes give them," I told her.

"Okay, this is workable. Do you want a big wedding or a simple wedding?" she asked me.

"Simple," I said.

"Where do you want to go on our honeymoon?" Jasper asked me.

"Romania," I said. "Alice, will you send the invites out?" I asked her sweetly.

"Of course I will silly. You didn't need to ask that," she said, with a mocking glare.

"I was just making sure," I told her after I stuck my tongue out at her.

**ONE MONTH LATER**

I cannot believe it. Today's the day that I'm getting married to the most wonderful and thoughtful man…well…vampire, ever. As I was waiting in my room, for everyone to get ready, Alice, Rose, Esme, and Didyme were all helping me get ready. Alice did my make up, while Rose did my hair, and Esme and Didyme were waiting for that to be done with so I could put my dress on.

My dress was lovely, Alice, Rose, Esme, Didyme and I were out shopping a couple days ago, and Alice and I had the same vision and immediately knew where to go. So, we dragged everyone to the bridal store with us, and when we got there, I saw the perfect dress, and I knew that it was the one for me. Alice, Rose, and Didyme all made me try it on, while Esme went and paid for it. I told her that she didn't need to, but she said that it was her treat since, not only was I joining the family, but also I had completed it. I was dry sobbing by the time that she was finished saying what she said.

"Thank you Esme, for everything. For accepting me, and making me feel loved, and letting me love Jasper," I told her.

She came up to me, and hugged me, tight and long. "Bella, I knew, the second that I first saw you, that you were the missing piece of our family. Nothing that anyone would have said would make me change my mind about that. I love you because not only do you make my son happy, but you're my daughter now," she said as she let me go. Alice and Rose gave me a hug next and said the same thing, except they put sister in instead of daughter. When it was Didyme turn, she looked sad for a moment before she hugged me.

"My dear sweet daughter," she said. "I am forever grateful that you finally met your god of war. Marcus and I knew that it was coming, but we didn't know when we should tell you. Thank you, for giving me a larger family. I love you baby girl," she told me.

"I love you too mom, and the three of you also," I said to them. As I started to dry my eyes, Marcus, my daddy for all intents and purposes knocked on the door to see if we were ready yet. "C'mon in daddy," I said quietly. Marcus is my dad because when he saw that Aro's venom was slowly killing me, and not transforming me, he bit me so that way it would be his venom that flowed through my veins, and that it would transform me. Aro has never known that, he always thought that it was his venom that flowed through my veins.

"Are you ready darling daughter?" he asked me. I nodded my head and grabbed my bouquet of roses from Rose and wrapped my arm around my daddy's. "Well then, lets go and get you married," he told me. We started to walk down the stairs and Rose and Alice both got in front of me. Since Jackson was playing the wedding march for me, he was onstage in his…dress. I know, he actually went through with it. Esme and Didyme were holding Jaspers and mine babies, while Carlisle was holding Rosie's baby girl, who is now almost two years old.

The wedding march started and daddy was walking me down the aisle. Once I set eyes upon my Jazzy, I couldn't make them leave, and to be honest, I didn't want to make them leave him. I hadn't even realized that daddy and I had made it to the front of the aisle until I felt the spark that meant I was touching Jasper, and I didn't notice it when Emmett started to talk. I woke up from my trance when I heard Jasper say "I do," and when Emmett got to me, I said the same, and I was crying. As in I had human tears falling from my eyes. Emmett saw that and he just froze, mid sentence while Jasper brought his hands up to wipe away my tears. I sent a glare towards Emmett and when he said, "You may now kiss the bride," I was ecstatic. Jackson started to play a song that he wrote years ago called 'Honkey Tonk Porcupine' as Jasper and I kissed.

When Jasper and I finally came back to the real world, I was still crying, and everybody looked shocked. "Okay, people, really? As long as my heart doesn't start beating and I start to blush, I'm still a vampire. You don't need to stare," I told them. Rosie giggled and muttered bitch, and I turned around and stuck my tongue out at them.

**TIME FOR THE RECEPTION**

As Jasper and I made it to the 'dance floor' that Alice had set up, everyone was already there. The first dance was of course, the dance as a married couple, and then the father daughter dance, and so on.

After a while, I was starting to get tired of all of the dancing and Jackson saw this and had a huge ass smirk on his face. "Okay…so if everyone would be quiet for a few minutes…not only do I have an announcement to make, but the bride needs to get her butt up on stage so she can sing a song that she wrote about 2 years ago," he said. Alex and Alice dragged me up on stage and I was getting embarrassed. "Okay, now to make the announcement. Bella, you don't have to play any instruments if you wish. The guys and I remembered how the song went, and we added other instruments into it, but if you would like, you can play Anabelle while I play the keyboard and you sing."

"I would be honored to play Anabelle," I told him. "Okay, since I'm singing this song, I will need Peter, Charlotte, Alice, Edweirdo, Rosie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Carmen, Eleazer, Kate, Garrett, Alex, Caitlin, Jesse, Emma and Jasper up here on stage too," I told the rest of the audience. When they got up on the stage, I gently took Anabelle from Jackson and tuned her to the right chords. When she was tuned the right way, I started to sing.

_I'd never gone with the wind  
I just let it flow  
let it take me where it wants to go  
til you open the door and there's so much more  
Id never seen it before  
I was trying to fly but I couldn't find wings  
but you came along and changed everything_

_You lift my feet off the ground  
you spin me around  
you make me crazier, crazier  
feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
you make me crazier crazier crazier_

_I watched from a distance as you you made life your own  
every sky was your own kind of blue  
and I wanted to know how that would feel  
and you made it so real  
you showed me something that I couldn't see  
you opened my eyes and made my believe_

_You lift my feet off the ground  
spin me around  
you make me crazier, crazier  
feels like I'm falling in  
and I'm lost in your eyes  
you make me crazier crazier crazier_

_Baby you showed me what livin is for  
I dont want to hide anymore_

_You lift my feet off the ground_  
_spin me around_  
_you make me crazier, crazier_  
_feels like I'm falling in_  
_and I'm lost in your eyes_  
_you make me crazier crazier crazier_

By the time that I was done singing, everyone in the audience was paired up and dancing, but at the end of the song, they all stopped and applauded. And then it was time for the speeches.

"May I have everyone's attention please?" Carlisle asked calmly. Everyone quieted down and Carlisle started his speech. "So, as most of you know, I've known Isabella since I was a newborn, and she taught me that I didn't have to be a human drinker I am forever in her debt for that, but she's not only made my family whole, she brought 5 completely different families together without realizing it. Bella, no matter what happens in this century or the next, you'll always be my daughter."

Next it was Esme's turn and she said pretty much along the same things she did before I was married, and as soon as she was done, she gave me a hug.

Peter was next, and I could feel the mischief coming off of him. I didn't need to be an empath to figure that one out. "Okay, so many of you know, Izzy is my baby sister in most ways that are important. But last month or so, she graduated high school with Emmett, Rose, and Jasper. And she came up with the best way to have fun at a graduation. Not only did she dress to kill," at this he cracked up, and Rosie and I smiled at each other. "But she had a killer prank. And, well, I'd describe it, but I think that everyone would agree with me, and say that it's better if they saw it. So, if you will all turn around and face the screen at the back of the tent," he said, and as he did, the video of my graduation came on. First you saw what we were wearing, and what we said when we were behind the gym with the rest of the graduating class, and then you saw us graduating. Emmett giving Mr. Swan the wet willie, Jazz and Rose being normal. And Alice attacking me and making every go bat shit crazy. "So, as you can see, there's a major difference in how Mrs. Izzy Whitlock is now, then what she was then," Peter said finishing. Charlotte just agreed with what he said, and passed the mic on to Rosie and Emmett. Emmett being Emmett just said, "I love you BELLA!" loudly, making everyone flinch.

Rosie's speech was very heartfelt, and, well loving. "When we first met, you were levitating Emmett over a fire because of him laughing at a joke that you had cracked on Marcus, and I was pissed at you, and you didn't even bat an eye about it. But I saw the way that my brother was looking at you, and I knew that you two were meant to be together forever, and that we would be really close sisters. Then when I found out that you somehow led Carlisle to me, when I was dying, I was pissed at you because you took my humanity away from me, but at the same time, you gave me my own shred of hope, and a light to look forward to in the darkness of our immortal lives. I will always be grateful towards Victoria because she brought this huge ass family together. I love you Bells, and I always will," she said.

Edward said some shit about how lucky he was to have me as a sister because it would stop Jasper from beating him up, and I just rolled my eyes at him, in a loving way.

"Okay Edward, you've hogged it long enough," Alice said to him before snatching the mic out of his hands. "When I woke up in this world, I had no clue what I was, or who I was, until I heard your angelic voice tell me that I had to find a brother before I could find my mate. You brought me to my family, and then you brought the family to you, in so many ways. It's amazing, and I'm glad to call you my sister."

Jackson went up next, and I thought that I was going to faint. "Jasper, when I first met you, that one week in whatever it was when we met, I was like, 'hey, he's the spitting image of me almost,' but the night that Bella brought you guys to the gig that we played at the Red Ink Bar, and she introduced us-the monkeys- to our mates, I realized, that my little sis brought so many people together without trying. Like Charlotte said that one night so long ago, she's the glue that holds us together, whether we like it or not. But I have one thing to say to you Mr. Whitlock. If you hurt my baby sister in any way, I will beat the shit out of you, whether Bella likes it or not," I couldn't help myself, I just had to ruin the moment and yell 'GET OFF THE STAGE!' Jackson stuck his tongue out at me, and I did the same.

After a while, I got tired of listening to the speeches being made so I zoned out of it, until it was time for Jasper and I to leave for our honeymoon.

**DRIVES TO THE AIRPORT AND BOARDS THE PLANE…BORING!**

As we landed in the airport in Romania, I had the distinct feeling that Stephan and Vladimir were waiting for us at the baggage claim. By the time that Jazz and me got there, they had already got our bags off and where holding them. I bounced up to them and gave them a hug while I thanked them for getting our bags.

"So, I gather that you are here with your mate to learn more about the prophecy," Vladimir said.

"Yes, but can we go back to the castle so we don't get overheard by the wrong people?" Jasper asked. They nodded and led the way out to where a normal person would have a car waiting.

"Sorry, but we have to run," Stephan said.

"That's okay, running will be more refreshing after sitting on that plane for hours," I told them.

When we got to the castle, way in the hills of Romania, Jasper and I had stopped to hunt while Vladimir and Stephen looked on in disgust. "What exactly do you want to know about the prophecy, niece?" Vladimir asked.

A/N: Wow, 11 pages on word. My fingers hurt like hell. And I just had to leave it as a cliffy. So, don't whine.


	24. Family Ties?

A/M: Okay, this may be my last update in a while. If I get this chapter updated, then that'll be it until either Sunday or Monday.

Chapter 24: Family Relations?

Jasper looked at me skeptically. "Niece?" he asked me.

"Yup, he's Marcus's brother, so is Stephan, they are my uncles. You're confused aren't you?" I told him. He couldn't form a sentence so he just nodded his head.

"Lets go in and let you two get settled before we talk about our…family relations, shall we?" Stephan asked.

"I think that that would be a good idea," I told them. "My room the same as it normally is?" I asked.

"Yes, it is, now go get settled and meet us in the library," Vladimir said. I grabbed Jasper's hand and we walked to where my, well... our room is, and he stared in wonder.

"This is your room?" he asked me. Currently we were standing in the sitting area of my room, and the reason why I say that, is because one whole wing of the castle is my room, just renovated. It was basically a house in a house, so my room had all of the necessities and then some. It had guest rooms, a master room, like, four different bathrooms, even a kitchen. The closet for my room was just like a store, with shirts on one side, and pants and skirts and shit on the other side, and all the necessities lining the walls.

"Yeah, this is the castle that I grew up in as a human," I told him. "Stephan and Vladimir just live here to keep it up and updated. Hell, they even have a personal shopper that keeps all of my clothes updated, thank fully she's a vampire, so she has impeccable fashion sense, but she also knows what I like and what I don't like. But here, lets put our stuff in the bedroom part of my room, I guess you could call it," I said, leading him down a hall to room that was very huge.

When he saw my room, he gasped. "Wow, what's the closet look like?" he asked me.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked him, he gulped and nodded, so I pointed to a door, and said, "That's the closet door, I'll let you make your own decisions on what you think about it."

He opened the door and just said, "Wow, Alice would love this."

"Yeah, but lets go meet my uncles in the library," I said in response. We walked out of my rooms and I led Jazzy to the library where my uncles were waiting. When we walked in, Jasper took one look at it, and fainted. "Well, at least I'm not the only one that does that," I muttered to myself. When I saw that Jazzy was waking up, I helped him up and asked him if he was okay.

"Darlin', I'm fine…but wow this place is huge," he said.

"That's what we thought when we saw it too, sir," Vladimir said.

"Sir?" Jazz asked, looking at me with a brow raised.

"Vlad, stop, I haven't exactly told him about the family yet. Where's Stephan?" I asked him.

"Said something about a surprise for the newly weds. Now, why didn't you invite us to the wedding?" Vladimir asked me.

"Aro and Caius where there. I wanted to, because you and Stephan are my favorite uncles, but after this shit with the prophecy is over, I'm sure there's going to be another wedding or something," I told them.

"Wait…can we back up and explain how they're your uncles?" Jasper asked me.

I bit my lip and nodded while I pointed to Vladimir to explain. "Okay, you've met Marcus and the other two patrons of the night, correct?" he asked Jasper, when Jazz nodded, he continued. "Well, Marcus's mate, Didyme, is my sister. Aro and Caius are unfortunately Marcus's blood brothers, but their mates, they made Chelsea break the bonds that they had with us, and make them with them. If you get what I mean."

"So, Athenodora and Sulpicia are your guys' mates, and Aro and Caius had Chelsea break the bonds?" Jasper asked Vlad, who just nodded his head. "So that means that rightfully you and Stephan and Marcus are the actual royal family?" he continued. By this time, Stephan was back, and said, 'Yep. What's it to ya?'

"We are in a way. Bella here is the actual royalty of the vampire world, but when she's off doing whatever the hell it is she does, we take care of everything for her. Well, we're supposed to," Vlad said, while I stuck my tongue out at him. "Aro and Caius have a thirst for power, and as long as Bella is still alive…or well, Izzy, then they can't have that, and this is where the prophecy comes into play."

By this time, we were all sitting down and I could tell that Jasper was in his God of War mode because I could see the smoke and steam coming out of his ears while the wheels in his head are turning. "So, basically what you're saying is, is that because of Aro and Caius, the vampire world that we know of doesn't really exist?" Jasper asked.

"No, it's more of, the world that they created for us exists, but they've made it into something that shouldn't exist," I told him. "Like Vlad said, rightfully, I'm the queen of vampires, when I'm in Izzy mode as Peter likes to call it, but because before I was changed, the rulership, I guess you could call it, got stolen from Vlad and Stephan, and then Aro found me and attempted to change me, but his venom was slowly killing me, so when Marcus found out, he had sucked all of Aro's venom out and injected me with his, so I'm still a Volturi family member, but I'm also part of the Romanian family. Marcus told me as much as he could about the prophecy, but I don't know all of it, and that's why we're here. I brought you because you're the God of War, and my mate, and I don't think that I would have liked it very much if you were in Forks with the rest of the family."

"By God of War, you mean Jasper Whitlock from the southern vampire wars, correct?" Stephan asked Jasper who nodded his head. "Then Vlad was right in calling you sir earlier. Because of who you are, and who we are, we serve you and Bella."

"Weird," Jasper muttered. "What is it about the prophecy that you don't know?"

"More like I don't understand. Marcus knew only vague details about the prophecy. The true holders of it are these two, but they only told Marcus so much because they knew what Aro's power was, so Aro only knows as much about it as I do, if not then less," I said.

"And that's why you're the most powerful in the world," Vladimir told me.

"Why is that exactly?" I asked.

"Because with Jasper at your side, you will become invincible. That's why Aro and Caius tried to take the power. They knew that if you were under their control, which we all know isn't true, then when you met your mate, everything would go as they wanted it to go, which it's not. You are the most powerful, because anyone that gets changed by Marcus becomes powerful-ish. That's how he knew that you were dying from Aro's venom. What he didn't account for though, is how much power you would have had. Essentially you're a sponge that absorbs the powers of those around you, and makes them stronger than they are for their original owner. But you've also got your own powers that no one else has, like your ability to have children, and let other vampires have children. It's your humanity, and that's the most important power that Aro and Caius want," Vlad said.

"Not only that, but with Jasper at your side, they know that they will loose when we get ready to take the power back, because they have a feeling, that you're not going to fight on their side, you're going to be on our side, and I think that deep down, they know that, that's why they hate us so much," Stephan said.

"So, together, Bella and I are the most powerful in the world, but separately, we're still powerful, but not as powerful?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, but we're going to need a plan as to what happens when the time comes. It's going to be in the North Pole, and Vampire Santa will be on our side. He's afraid of you, and he knows that if he fights for _them_ then he's going to die," Vlad said.

"Vampire Santa?" Jasper asked, shocked.

"Yeah, you didn't know that Santa was a vampire?" I asked him. He shook his head no, still looking shocked. "Well he is, and he's a huge fan of yours," I told him. "Why exactly is it going to be in the North Pole? Are the evil elves going to help?" I asked Stephan and Vlad.

"Yes, Aro and Caius don't know about them, so that'll be a shock to them. There will be Children of the Moon there as well. Try to get the shape shifters that you live near there in Forks to help to. If Aro and Caius win this war, then it's the end of all human life," Vlad said.

**AFTER HONEYMOON, AND MORE INFO**

"Well, that was…eventful," Jasper said to me on our flight back to Washington.

"Yeah, I thought you were going to have an information overload," I told him, giggling.

"Thanks darlin'," he said, while pulling me into him, to where I was cuddling him with my head on his chest. "What did they mean about your power of humanity?"

"I think, that because of how I was as a human, and I knew not to trust the vampire that came to my village, that I knew something was wrong, but also because of the way that I took things so calmly when I found out what I was, and it's made me into this…very…unique…being," I said after a while. "I'm not completely sure, and neither are Vlad and Stephan."

"So, only time will tell?" Jasper asked me.

"Yeah, pretty much," I replied.

This is your captain speaking, we will be landing in about 5 minutes, so if everyone will get back to their seats, and return those to their upright positions and everything else that needs to be done, that'd be great.

"Well, I thought that he was going to say that the wing was on fire," I muttered darkly, which caused Jasper to laugh.

We landed and got out of the plane and stood in the airport waiting for Emmett to announce his presence and take us back home, and we didn't have long to wait.

"BELLA! JASPER! HOW WAS YOUR HONEYMOON?!" Emmett boomed from behind us and lifted me up in a giant bear hug, and caused everyone to look at us.

"It was great you big oaf, now put my wife down," Jasper said to him through clenched teeth. Emmett set me down gently and tried to pull Jasper in for a hug, but with a glare and a growl from Jasper, Emmett quickly figured not to.

"C'mon, lets go, Rosie's waiting in the car," Emmett said leading us outside to see Rosie with my mustang gt.

"My GT? Really Rose?" I asked her.

"What I wanted to drive it. And I wasn't about to let Emmett attempt to drive it," she said innocently.

"Fine, get out of my seat though. I'm driving back," I told her. "You can sit in the passenger seat and Jazzy and Emmett can sit in the back," I said.

"But Bella," Jasper started, about to whine.

"I said get in the back, and I mean it. Now get in the back," I said to him.

"Or what?" he asked, trying to be threatening.

"No sex, for the rest of eternity."

"Okay, I'm getting in the back," he said, which caused Rose and I to giggle.

"So, how where Lillian and Anthony?" I asked Rose.

"They were good, they love Peter and Charlotte, and Anthony loves to poke Emmett in the eye," Rose said.

"Good, Anthony should stick up for his sister," I said.

"HAY!" Emmett said.

**SPEEDY DRIVE TO CULLEN HOME**

When we had pulled into the driveway, I could see that everyone was outside, and everyone included, Marcus, Didyme, Jane, Alec, Heidi, Demetri, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Edward, Jackson, Alex, Ben, Jesse, Ben, Caitlin, Jerad, and Emma. When I stepped out of the car, ALL of the girls came running towards me screaming. They all gave me a hug, and started to squeal, loudly, in my ears. "Maybe we should let the newly weds put their stuff in their room right quick," Carlisle said. I shot him a very grateful look, got my stuff out of the car, waited for Jasper to get his, and I grabbed his arm and dragged him off to our room. I faintly heard chuckles coming from Carlisle, before I had dropped my stuff in the room, and ran back down stairs.

"Running away from him already, I see," Didyme said with a slight smile.

"Oh yeah, I've had enough of him already. I've spent way to much time being his slave, carrying his bags around, and…" I told her. I could hear Jasper muttering things to himself as he slowly came down the stairs.

"You know you loved being my slave," he told me.

"Nope, hated it. Every single minute of it. But I did love the time that I got to spend with you. Oh, and my uncles send their love," I said, the last part to Didyme and Marcus, and the first part to Jasper.

"Uncles?" Alice asked. So I explained with the help of Marcus, Didyme, and Jasper.

"So, that means that you and Jasper are the most royal of all royalty?" Eddie asked.

"Yup, you know something Eddie, I'm so proud of my big brother," I said to him. He sneered at me, before he said something about hunting.

"So, how are they? Are they keeping the castle up? Did they say anything about Vampire Santa being on our side?" Didyme asked.

"They're fine, they're keeping the castle up, and they said that he was on our side and that the elves would help fight, and that Aro and Caius are after my humanity, or some shit," I said.

"Vampire Santa and elves?" Emmett asked.

"Yup, he's an evil, evil man, and the elves hate me," I said. "But they know that I could easily kill them with a twitch of my finger, so I'm good on that part of it."

"Castle?" Alice asked me, with a far away dreamy look in her eye.

"Yeah, it's mine from my human days. After I died, everyone moved from there because they said that they would rather not have a new ruler live there. So when I got changed, I had Didyme ask Stephan and Vladimir to keep it up for me. I have my own wing of the castle, and it's huge. You would love my clo…" I said not wanting to finish that sentence.

"Clo- what," Alice asked.

"Nothing. It's…nothing, I promise," I told her quickly.


	25. A Rescue Job For Peter and Charlotte

A/N: So, I received some…constructive criticism, and I don't see how Bella is a bitch to everyone, but then again, my conception of bitch and not-a-bitch is probably different from someone else's conception of the word. And I will try to not cut out all the war parts, but it's all going to come together in the future chapters, so if you can hold out til then. AND ON FURTHER NOTES! I HATE BEING SUNBURNED! ESPECIALLY ON MY SHOULDERS AND FACE!

Chapter 25: A Rescue Job for Peter and Charlotte

Fore the first few years, everything was going smoothly. Jasper and I got the shape shifters to help us in the war, which is going to be soon. But like I said, everything was going smoothly. Until Peter fucked it up, and by consequence, got Char into his problem in the first place. Alice and I both had the vision of Peter almost getting his head ripped off, but talked himself out of it. Now Jazz and I have to go save him and Char.

"So, why exactly do we have to save Peter? Why can't we just save Char?" Jasper asked me.

"Jasper. You know why. We need Peter to help us in the war, and he's our brother!" I said chastising him.

"Okay, okay. So where exactly are we going?" he asked me.

"Uhm, somewhere in China I think," I told him.

"China? Never been there before," Jazzy told me.

"Good, then think of it as another honeymoon, where we get to fight," I told him, and as soon as the last word was out, he started to project excitement. "Excited?"

"Yup, I love to fight. And with the chance of getting to see you fight, that'll just be hot," Jasper told me.

"Uhm. Okay, you might want to start packing, we leave in 36 hours," I said, slightly confused. Jasper started to pack as quickly as he could; he paused every now and then to think about something, always having this dreamy look on his face. It was very funny to watch. At some point during his packing he looked at me with an inquisitive look, eyebrow raised and sending out waves of curiosity. "Alice," I told him. He sent me some understanding waves, before he went back to packing. When we had a couple more hours to go before we had to leave for the airport, Alice was finally done packing my bags, which were heavy as hell, even for a vampire, saying that she didn't know what kind of clothes I would need, and so she packed a little bit of everything. "Jeeze Ali, we're only going to be gone for a couple days, I don't need 5 bags. And any formal or semi formal stuff you've packed for me, I don't need, so that takes out 3 of the bags, right?" I asked her.

"Yes," she said, nodding her head glumly. "But, I couldn't see what you would need because you hadn't made up your mind yet."

"Hunny, we're taking a plane to china, traveling to the Chinese vampire coven, fighting to save the mess that Peter got himself and Charlotte into, then flying back. But I do love you for packing my stuff, even if it is…over the top. I'll make Jasper stop at a little boutique and I'll get something for all my sisters back home," I told her, giving her a hug.

"Really?" she asked me, back to her energetic, hyper self.

"Really, and I'm going to block your visions so that way you won't have any idea as to what it is."

"Yay!" her and Jasper said at the same time.

"Fudge, do I really have to deal with Jasper all Alice like?" I whined to myself, while grabbing one of my bags from Alice, who sighed quite angrily.

"Yes, yes you do," Jasper said grabbing my bag from me and leading me to the car. I stuck my tongue out at him before letting him grab my keys from me. Of course we were driving my GT, it seems that it's the only thing we drive these days, I don't mind it, but sometimes I wish that we would drive something other than my GT, I mean, its not like I don't have hundreds of other cars. "You okay over there," Jasper asked me.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just thinking. Getting into the right mindset for when we get to China," I told him honestly. Because, I was thinking about that too. "What about you, how are you feeling about all of this?"

"Honestly? I'm kind of happy that I get to save Peter's ass again. I've missed it. The only thing I don't miss is the fact that whenever he seems to get into trouble, he always finds a way to get Charlotte into trouble too," he said, slightly wistful.

The rest of the ride was silent, seeing as we were both lost in our thoughts. By the time that we had made it to the airport, I was zoning in and out. I was trying to see how much time it would take for us to find Peter, and how large the coven was that was holding him and Charlotte. There seemed to be a girl there, that they were holding hostage, probably one of their snacks. She looked vaguely familiar, but I couldn't figure out as to how. She seemed really important too.

We got on the plane that we needed to, and I was still zoning in and out of the future, and at one point I growled in frustration. "Bella, babe, calm down. You're starting to project your frustration to the other passengers," Jasper told me.

I leaned into him, and sighed. "I'm trying not to, but there's something about this girl that I cant put my finger on. It's like she's important, but yet she's familiar looking. And every time I try looking into her future, she gets all fuzzy and blurry. And it's just her. No one else is like that, even if they are near her. It's just her that's fuzzy," I told him, my anger getting the best of me.

Jasper started to run his fingers through my hair in a slow rhythmic pace, trying to calm me down. It was working and I started to mold into him, but our moment was ruined by some slutty looking stewardess. "Would you like anything?" She asked MY Jasper, and then she had the gall to wink at him too! I lightly started to growl, but one of the other passengers caught her attention and she turned to tend to him and his…needs.

"I love you," Jasper said, kissing the top of my head.

"I love you too," I told him.

We stayed like that for hours, only occasionally shifting our weight to make us look human. About 15 hours later, we were arriving at the airport and I started to get a very weird vision. I faintly felt Jasper sending me some calming waves, but my vision was weird. It was me bending over the fuzzy human, biting her, then it skipped ahead to where she was hunting animals, then it skipped some more to where her and Marcus were talking about one thing, but then it got really fuzzy and I couldn't see what it was about anymore.

I came out of my vision with a weird, and confused look on my face, and the calming waves that Jasper was sending me felt fake. Yeah, I know that they are fake, but normally they feel more…real. "Jazzy, can you stop please?" I asked him. He looked hurt for a second before he stopped. "It's not that I don't want you to calm me down, because I do, but the waves just felt fake," I told him, hoping that he'd understand.

"Oh, okay," he responded, still slightly hurt. "I understand." I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, slightly questioning him. "Okay, I don't understand. How do you know me so well?" he asked me.

"Thought so. And, I'm not sure…maybe it's because we have all of eternity to get to know each other. Plus it's been what? 4 years since we met?" I asked him. "And about your power, I'm sure it's nothing, by the time that we get to Peter and Charlotte your power should be fine," I told him, sitting up and clicking the seatbelt thing.

"You sure?" Jazz asked.

"Completely," I told him.

**PETER POV:**

Oh, fuck. If me and Char hadn't been hunting here then we wouldn't be in the trouble. China. I had always wanted to go there, never thought to learn the language, but I had always wanted to go there. Now I wish I hadn't. These Chinese Vampires are a pain in the ass. I tried to mime out what was going to happen in the future with the Volturi and Izzy, but they thought that I was signaling someone. I guess they've seen all of my scars.

But anyways, in the middle of my signing, I heard Char scream as I was grabbed from behind. My hands and arms where held down by my sides and when I looked over to see where Charlotte was, I started to growl. Not only had they put their hands on my wife, mate, and partner in crime (on occasion) but they had her in the same position. I guess they saw her scars too.

I started to snarl and growl at the ones holding her, while trying to bite the ones that where holding me, but it didn't work out so well.

"PETER!" I heard Charlotte yell.

"Char, don't worry! Izzy will come and save us. I promise you that we will make it out of here alive, and all these fuckers will be dead," I yelled to her, hoping that she'd calm down. I was lying through my teeth when I said that she shouldn't worry. In all rights, she should worry. I have no idea if Izzy will come and save us. She said that she would keep an eye on us, but with Jasper, and their kids, she's busy with them. I hope that the pixie will see what's happening to us and tell Izzy.

The vampires that grabbed me, and the ones that grabbed Char started to drag us in one direction. Probably going to keep us prisoner or something. After a lot of twists and turns, and dragging down stairs and more twists and turns, we finally got to a door, and on the other side of said door, was a long hallway with a lot more doors. We got dragged down to the fourth door on the right, and while one vampire opened the door, the others held Char and I and then pushed us in there.

In the room, there was a very beautiful Chinese woman with black hair, cut just below the shoulders, and she was about 5'4. She had brown eyes, and an easy, out going smile. The perfect match for Marcus. Yeah, I know what you're thinking. Doesn't Marcus already have a mate? Well, no, he doesn't. Didyme is just pretending to be his mate as an inside job for Stephan and Vladimir. Up until a couple of years ago, no one knew that except for Bella, Marcus, Didyme, Stephan, and Vladimir. The only problem is that she's a human Chinese woman. This is not going to be good, at all.

"Who…who you?" the Chinese woman asked Charlotte in shaky English.

"I'm Charlotte, and he's Peter, my husband," Charlotte said.

"What's your name honey?" I asked her.

"Qui Yan," she responded. Qui Yan…that's going to be difficult to remember.

"Is it okay if we just call you Mandy?" I asked her.

"That should be fine," Mandy said.

"Wait a second. Peter, Qui Yan, that name sounds really familiar," Charlotte said to me. "Where have I heard it before?" When she said that, I wasn't looking at Char, I was looking at Mandy, and she looked terrified. Char noticed what I was staring at, and whipped her head around and saw the terrified look as well. "Oh, sweetie. You don't have to be afraid, we won't hurt you, we promise," Char told her. I simply nodded in agreement with her. I had a feeling that she would become family.

**BELLA POV:**

Finally the plane had landed and me and Jasper were waiting for our rental car. We had grabbed our luggage and when the valet pulled up in a mustang gt, I was jumping for joy, granted the color was ugly, a yellow color, I was still happy that there was a mustang gt. Jasper started to laugh at me and then he grabbed my bag and put it in the trunk of the car before offering me the keys.

"Since you know just about every language there is, and you love the GT, do you want to drive?" he asked me. I didn't even say yes, I just grabbed the keys and ran to the other side of the car, getting in and starting the engine. I rolled down the window and asked Jasper if he was getting in. "Darlin, are you in a hurry?" Jazz asked. I glared at him before saying,

"Damn right I'm in a hurry. Now get your handsome southern butt in the car," I said. He started to laugh at me…again and I started to rev the engine. Jasper quickened his movements and got in. Right as he shut his door, I took off out of the airport parking lot. As we were speeding along, Jasper started to play with his emotions. I glanced at him and he had this adorable look of concentration on his face. It was just adorable.

"Darlin, do my projections feel fake still?" He asked me, pouting. As he started to project adoration at me, I started to giggle before I shook my head no. We were sitting in silence for a while before Jasper got bored and turned on the radio. They said something important that caught my attention, and that alerted Jasper. "What are they saying?" he asked me.

"Basically that the Emperors daughter was kidnapped from the Forbidden City about a week ago, and no one knows where she's at. Her name's Qui Yan," I translated quickly.

"How does anyone get in or out of the Forbidden City with the Emperors daughter?" Jasper asked, more to himself than anything.

But I answered nonetheless. I smirked viciously before saying, "Vampires. And most likely the same ones that have Peter and Charlotte, which means I know exactly where to go," I told him before taking an exit and speeding down a road.

I'm not going to bother with all the twisting turns and long roads. Plus I've never been to china before…and, well, suck it up and deal with it. So when they get to where they're going somewhere in China….

I watched as Jasper got out of the car, and quickly ran to my side. I was just about to get out of the car when Jasper had his hand awaiting me, very much like that first day we met, and he helped me out of the car. I smiled my thanks, and got ready to bust through the doors of the place that we were at. It looked like that one castle that the evil which, Maleficent or what ever her name was, the chick from Sleeping Beauty lived in. It looked out of place for being in China. I giggled softly for a moment before I straightened out my emotions and put on a straight face. Jasper and I stepped together and we busted down the doors and shouted…."Haaaay!"

Okay, I'm joking. We didn't shout anything, but we did bust down the doors. I would have had to say that the looks on the faces of the vampires that we passed were hilarious. It ranged from shock, to envy, to awe, to rage. "Oops," I muttered.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" someone yelled at us.

A/N: Guys, I'm so, so, so, so, super duper sorry, but this might be the last chapter for a few days. I've got serious writers block. I know where I want this to go, but I can't seem to find the words to get it that way. But I was thinking about maybe writing another story, but have it be about Bella and Alec, because, well, Alec (Just like Jasper) is SUPER DUPER HOTT!!!! Like, omfg hott. So, this might be the last chapter for a while. I'm super sorry!


	26. Fights and Fast Food?

**A/N**: PLEASE DON'T YELL! **Cowers in a corner** I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry. I didn't mean for my 'short break' to be over a month long, but after eating tons of ice cream and re-reading my story from chapter one, it's safe to say that I have a new inspiration for writing the next chapter. So, go get some popcorn and a Pepsi or a coke, sit back, and relax.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN. WELL, EXCEPT FOR MANDY BECAUSE SHE'S MY BFF, AND THE PLOT. THAT'S MINE TOO!

**PREVIOUSLY ON: The Royal Treatment:**

_I watched as Jasper got out of the car, and quickly ran to my side. I was just about to get out of the car when Jasper had his hand awaiting me, very much like that first day we met, and he helped me out of the car. I smiled my thanks, and got ready to bust through the doors of the place that we were at. It looked like that one castle that the evil which, Maleficent or what ever her name was, the chick from Sleeping Beauty lived in. It looked out of place for being in China. I giggled softly for a moment before I straightened out my emotions and put on a straight face. Jasper and I stepped together and we busted down the doors and shouted…."Haaaay!"_

_Okay, I'm joking. We didn't shout anything, but we did bust down the doors. I would have had to say that the looks on the faces of the vampires that we passed were hilarious. It ranged from shock, to envy, to awe, to rage. "Oops," I muttered._

_"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" someone yelled at us._

**NOW ON: The Royal Treatment:**

"Who the fuck are we? I am Izzy, the QUEEN of vampires…ring a bell?" I asked them, sarcastically in their tongue. "Now, I believe that you are holding some of my family hostage, who tried to recruit you to join forces to take down the damn Volturi, but seeing as you have held them hostage, you shall all die. Get it? Got it? Good." I said.

"Who is the blonde standing next to you? Why is he covered in so many scars?" the leader asked.

"He's covered in so many scars because he fought in the southern wars. His name will strike fear into anyone that hears it. He's been mistakenly known as Ares, and his best friend, his brother, who you are holding against his will along with that of his wife, has called him 'The God of War.' Does that name ring any bells?" I asked, and loved as he started to quake with fear along with the rest of the coven. "Now, I suggest that you get Peter, Charlotte, and the human that you stuck them in with out of their cell now. And if they are or have been harmed, your death will be prolonged to where it's so painfully slow, that you will be begging for death before it's ready to be bestowed upon you," I growled out, and watched approvingly as four of the covenants went to get Peter, Char, and the human girl. Jasper was looking at me longingly, asking when to attack, and I smirked at him.

_Just a few more minutes Jazzy dear,_ I told him through his thoughts. He looked at me wide-eyed for a moment before he started to jump and giggle excitedly.

_Peter, hand the human off to Charlotte while we fight. Tell Char to protect the girl to the best of her ability. She will become very important in the future. Tell Char to take her outside to my car. The keys are on the front left hand side tire, under the tire guard,_ I sent to Peter before I even saw him, and I just know that his ass is nodding his head. Not even 10 seconds later, I see only two of the covenants returning along with the three that are my family. I raise an eyebrow at Peter while he smiles sheepishly, causing me to laugh. I see Charlotte with a beautiful human girl cradled in her arms, and an adoring look in her eyes. She looks up and winks at me before quickly rushing outside as best as she can.

In English, I say, "Now my dear brothers, it's time to fight," and we launched ourselves at the vampires standing in front of us. Occasionally I used my powers to freeze them while slowly setting them on fire, but for the most part, I joined in with Jasper and Peter slowly ripping them apart, making them feel the pain that they went through with their transformations and waiting to burn them all.

The first twenty or so, tried to fight back, but they were resigned to their fate, as they knew what was coming for them. The rest, about thirty, all see what is coming for them, and they put up more of a fight then the first of their coven, but they end up being ripped and shredded to pieces. Mates attempting to avenge each other, but having their heads ripped off and their bodies ripped to pieces, 'siblings' sobbing as they attacked, not knowing anything but the pain.

Soon enough, it was three against three. Jasper and Peter quickly attacked the two on the outside, leaving the leader to me.

"Isn't this fun?" I asked him, speaking in Chinese, loving the anger that he was sending out. Oh if only he knew, his fighting was getting sloppier and he was starting to fight with the rage and predictability of a newborn. "Oh…your fighting skills suck you know, maybe you should learn how to fight better in your next life unless you go to hell," I said, smirking and taunting him. I was about to end him when Peter and Jasper ripped his arms off, taking away my fun. Then the head, and we burned his ass.

"Sorry Darlin, but we need to hurry up here," Jasper said.

"Oh, alright, but we need to figure out what to do with the girl, she's the emperors daughter, but she's supposed to be Marcus's mate," I said, thoughtfully.

"What about calling Stephen and Vlad, Marcus, Didyme, Jane, and Alec?" Jazzy asked me.

"That's not a bad idea, I own a house here in China that we can go to, and Char can get her some more clothes while I make the necessary calls. I'll tell Marcus that he 'needs to check up on the China coven' and he can take another 'honeymoon' with Didyme while they're here and they can bring Jane and Alec for protection…" I said, trailing off into my own thoughts.

"Okay Darlin, but lets get outside, Char's starting to worry," Jasper said, before walking over to me and wrapping me up in his comforting embrace. "You didn't get hurt did you?" he asked me, looking me over for any damage.

"Not at all, what about you?" I asked, checking him over.

"I'm fine, but I think Peter got bitten, or snapped at," Jasper said, laughing.

"Eh, he deserves it, getting him and Char into trouble," I muttered under my breath which caused Jasper to laugh even more and Peter to pout.

"I wasn't trying to, really Izzy, but I didn't think that it would be helpful to learn the correct language, and when I tried using hand signals, they thought that I was calling for back up," Peter said.

"Oh, I know, that's why it's funny," I muttered darkly before smiling brightly at him.

"Char, are you okay?" I heard Jasper ask as we got outside, and I barely heard her response because I had my head tilted to the side, staring at Qui Yan in wonder. When she started to follow Char into the car, I made Peter sit in the back with them while Jasper and I got in the front.

"What's your name?" she asked me in Chinese.

"Bella, and Jasper is the one sitting next to me, while Charlotte and Peter are in the back with you. Do you mind if we take you to a safe house so you can get cleaned up and changed into nicer clothes?" I asked her, confusing the hell out of everyone but her.

"Please, and some food would be nice, I only got a slice of bread and a glass of dirty water a day," she said looking down.

"Darlin, she's ashamed of something," Jasper told me at vampire speed.

"What do you want to eat? We still have a few hours before we get to the safe house," I told her.

"Anything is fine, I'm not too picky," she said, glancing up at me. I pulled into the nearest fast food place, and asked her what she wanted, but she said the same thing, so I ended up ordering one of everything, and got some crazy looks from everyone that worked there, and even some from Peter and Jasper.

"What?" I asked them, glaring at Peter some.

"You do realize that we won't be able to eat any of this stuff right?" Peter asked me.

"Yes, I do realize that, but she said that they've been giving her dirty water and a piece of bread daily and that was it. Look at her, she's skin and bones, she needs all the food that she can get, plus Marcus will kill me when he realizes that and if I haven't done anything. And she's going to need some new clothes too, so we're going to have to shop when we get to the safe house," I said angrily. I felt Jasper sending out love and lust, but it didn't help much. "Not now Major. Now, someone find my phone, call Stephen or Vladimir, and update them on the situation then call Marcus and tell him too," I ordered.

"Yes ma'am," Jasper said as the guy that I ordered the food from gave it all to me.

"Thank you," I said to them both before sending the food back to Qui Yan, or Mandy as Peter calls her and speeding off again as Jasper made the calls. I shot a wave of remorse to Jasper and Peter for yelling at them and Peter ignored me, but Jazzy acknowledged it by squeezing the hand that he was holding.


End file.
